Enfin Réunis
by Mam'Zelle-Rock
Summary: Et si Isabella Swan n'était pas celle qu'elle prétend être ? Et si Edward Cullen n'était pas si prude et romantique ? Que fuyait Bella ? Qui sont-ils vraiment ? Entrez dans un monde où mensonge, trahison, amour et passion sont au rendez vous. Rated M pour violence et peut-être lemon. ! FICTION TERMINÉE !
1. Chapter 1

Salut,

Donc, après une tentative (ratée) d'une première fiction Carlisle/Bella, j'ai décider de faire une histoire un peu plus simple.

Donc voilà, j'espère que cette fois, ça plaira un peu plus.

Bonne lecture,

Chloé.

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

_-Qui sont ces gens ? Demandai-je à ma voisine, dont le nom m'échappait toujours._

_Au moment où elle se redressait pour voir de qui je parlais, bien qu'elle l'eût surement deviné rien qu'à mon ton, il leva brusquement la tête – le plus mince, le gamin, le benjamin sans doute. Il s'attarda moins d'une seconde sur ma collègue d'espagnol, avant de m'aviser._

_Il détourna les yeux rapidement, plus vif que moi, alors que, soudain gênée, j'avais aussitôt baissé les miens. L'espace de ce bref instant, j'avais eu cependant le temps de noter que ses traits n'exprimaient aucun intérêt : c'était comme si mon interlocutrice l'avait hélé et qu'il avait réagit instinctivement, sachant pourtant d'avance qu'il n'avait aucune intention de lui répondre. Confuse, ma voisine rigola et, comme moi, se concentra tout à coup sur ses ongles._

_-Emmett et Edward Cullen, Rosalie et Jasper Hale, récita-t-elle. Celle qui est partie, c'est Alice Cullen. Ils vivent avec le docteur Cullen et sa femme._

Ce que ne me dis pas Jessica à ce moment-là, c'est que les Cullen, comme les Hale, étaient des vampires. De magnifiques vampires, avec des dons exceptionnels et des sourires à vous couper le souffle. Edward était vite devenu mon petit ami après que j'ai découvert son secret. Il m'avait d'ailleurs plusieurs fois sauvé la vie.

La première fois fut le jour où Tyler avait glissé sur une plaque de verglas, et, ne pouvant pas freiner à cause d'un soudain problème avec ses freins, fonçait droit sur moi. Edward s'était interposé, repoussant du plat de la main le Van. Edward refusait de l'admettre. Il me disait que j'avais halluciné, que j'avais eu un sérieux coup à la tête.

La deuxième fois fut quand nous avions joué au baseball vampirique. Un clan nomade avait croisé notre chemin et l'un d'eux, James, m'a traqué pour finir par m'avoir, mais il fut finalement démembré par Alice, Jasper et Edward.

Le dernier « sauvetage » s'était produit la semaine dernière. Nous étions en train de fêter mon anniversaire, quand je me coupais soudain avec du papier cadeau. Alors Jasper, avec sa soif ajoutée de celle de six autres vampires, m'avait sauté dessus. Mais les Cullen l'éloignèrent de moi après une bagarre entre mon vampire et Jasper.

Depuis ce soir-là, je n'avais plus vu un seul Cullen, que ce soit à l'hôpital, en cours ou en dehors. Je ne m'inquiétais pas, ils devaient surement être partis en semaine de chasse.

Je rentrais chez moi et restais dans ma chambre pendant un petit bout de temps. Je n'avais plus rien à faire. J'avais fait mes devoirs, le ménage, avait préparé le repas, et laissé un mot pour Charlie sur le frigo lui disant que j'étais fatiguée et que j'étais montée me coucher.

Mes pensées s'orientèrent soudain vers les Cullen. Il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter, il ne leur est rien arrivé, ils sont juste en train de chasser tranquillement, Emmett court après un ours, Jasper et Edward après un puma, Rosalie et Esmée derrière un cerf, Carlisle et Alice derrière une gazelle.

Je commençais à relire pour la centième fois Roméo et Juliette et repensais à cette soirée. Elle avait pourtant bien commencé. Alice avait passé sa journée à me préparer, nous étions descendues, avions ri et dansé. Puis je m'étais coupée. Avec quoi ? Eh bien avec un simple papier cadeau… Je gâchais toujours tout, ce n'est pas possible.

J'en étais à la cinquantième page quand j'entendis soudain quelqu'un gratter à ma fenêtre. Je me dirigeais vers celle-ci et aperçu Edward. J'ouvris la fenêtre en grand et il se hissa à l'intérieur de ma chambre. J'allais lui sauter dessus pour lui dire bonjour, mais me ravisais rapidement. Il avait une expression terrifiante, comme s'il allait me tuer.

-Bonjour, Bella, me dit-il en insistant sur chaque syllabe.

Je hochais la tête, incapable de faire plus. Pourquoi venait-il maintenant ?

-Bella, il faut que je te parle, me dit-il en s'asseyant dans mon rocking-chair.

Je le regardais sans comprendre. Me parler ? Mais de quoi?

-Vois-tu, les âmes sœurs sont destinées à être ensemble, ils ne peuvent pas se passer l'une de l'autre, et souffrent lorsqu'une des deux s'éloigne.

- Oui, lui répondis-je hésitante.

- Eh bien je ne suis pas ton âme sœur, la preuve, je te quitte. J'en ai marre de ta faiblesse humaine, ça me gave.

-Connard, sifflais-je.

Il ricana en rejetant la tête en arrière, et releva soudain les yeux vers moi. Il me regarda méchamment et s'avança vers moi. Je reculais et percutais une étagère. Tiens, tiens. Cette situation me rappelle quelque chose, pensais-je amèrement.

_Flash-back :_

_Je reculais et butais contre une étagère. Je me recroquevillais sur moi-même, espérant que Phil n'arrive pas à ouvrir le verrou. _

_Vous vous demandiez pourquoi j'avais soudainement peur de mon beau père ?_

E_h bien c'est tout simple, il essayait de me violer depuis que ma mère était partie en France. J'ai donc essayé de l'éviter, mais ça n'a pas marché. Il était venu dans ma chambre quand je dormais et avait tenté de me déshabiller, mais je me suis réveillé avant qu'il y arrive. Je l'avais repoussé et avais couru jusqu'ici. _

_Soudain la porte claqua contre le mur. Je baissais la tête et gémis. J'étais foutu. _

_Puis j'entendis un grognement. Mon rottweiler, Kurt, tirait sur la jambe de Phil en grognant._

_Phil hurla de douleur et lui donna un coup sur la truffe avec une batte de baseball qui trainait par là. Kurt se releva tant bien que mal, tanguant un peu sur ses pattes. Phil lui redonna un coup et Kurt tomba à terre, sans vie. Phil jeta la batte à coté de lui, et avança._

_Une vague d'énergie monta soudain en moi, et je marchais vers lui. Quand je fus assez proche, je le griffais au visage, et partie en courant. Je prenais la voiture que ma mère m'avait achetée, et fonçais chez mon amie Lola. J'avais enfermé Phil dans le sous-sol (la réserve est dans le sous-sol), donc j'avais un peu de temps devant moi._

_Je m'arrêtais devant chez elle et pris des cailloux que je jetais à sa fenêtre. Quand elle se leva et me vis, elle écarquilla les yeux et couru vers l'entrée._

_Je lui avais tout expliqué. La tentative de viol, la mort de Kurt, ma fuite. Elle m'aida à changer de nom, et à partir de Phoenix. Elle m'avait pris des billets pour Forks, m'avait fait faire de faux papiers, et m'avait emmené à l'aéroport. _

_J'étais donc passée de Marie Isabelle Kole à Isabella Marie Swan._

_A mon arrivée à Forks j'avais tout dit à mon père, et il m'avait hébergé, heureux malgré les circonstances, que je sois venue._

_Fin Flash-back._

Edward fut devant moi en deux secondes. J'étais piégée.

-Mais, avant de partir, je vais prendre ce qui est à moi … d'accord ?

Puis d'un coup, je fus nue. Je voulais me débattre, l'éloigner, mais il était beaucoup trop fort. Alors j'ai crié. J'ai hurlé, mais personne ne m'entendais. Puis soudain ca me revint, Charlie passait la nuit chez son ami à la Push. J'étais fichue.

Prenant conscience que je ne pourrais plus rien faire, j'arrêtais de crier et me contentais de pleurer.

-Pourquoi? Demandais-je faiblement.

-Parce que tu l'as voulu Bella, depuis que je t'ai vu, tu n'as pas arrêté de me tenter ! Que ce soit avec ton sang, ton délicieux sang, ou ce putain de mystère dans ton esprit !

Puis il me pénétra. Je hurlais sous la douleur. Et il recommença, encore et encore, me mordant même les bras et la poitrine, sans bien-sûr laisser de venin. Il me fit cette torture jusqu'à ce que je sente un liquide froid couler en moi.

Il me laissa tomber au sol, et partit se rhabiller près de mon lit. Il revint vers moi, et me tira par les cheveux, pour que je me lève.

-Tu vois, chère Bella, je ne suis pas un gentil vampire comme cet imbécile d'Emmett ou cette conne d'Esmée. Jasper et Rosalie auraient pu faire de bons méchants, quel gâchis. Alice, elle, se croit au pays des bisounours, ses pensées me sont très désagréables à entendre, trop de joie.

Puis il me laissa retomber au sol. Il partit de la chambre, et je crus être enfin tranquille, mais je me trompais. Edward revint avec un ciseau, et me coupa une mèche de cheveux. Il prit ma mèche de cheveux et la mit dans sa poche.

-Je vais garder ça, en souvenir. Ce fut un plaisir de faire ta connaissance Bella, sincèrement. Mais je dois partir. Adieu.

Puis je vis Carlisle à ma fenêtre. J'allais le supplier de m'aider mais je n'en eu pas le temps. Ce que je vis me choqua au plus haut point. Edward embrassa Carlisle. Pas une bise sur la joue, non, un vrai baiser.

-Prêt ? Demanda Carlisle à Edward.

Il hocha la tête. Ils enjambèrent la fenêtre, et descendirent. Au dernier moment, Carlisle s'était tourné vers moi. Je n'oublierais jamais ce regard. Il y avait de la pitié et de la haine. Celui que je considérais comme mon père i peine une heure, m'avait non seulement ignoré quand je souffrais, nue et en sang par terre, mais il m'avait aussi volé celui que je croyais aimer.

Je me relevais avec le peu de force qu'il me restait, et me dirigeais, tremblante, vers ma fenêtre. Mais avant que je ne puisse l'atteindre, je tombais au sol. Puis tout devint noir.

POV Alice :

Après l'anniversaire de ma meilleure amie, Edward avait demandé à ce que nous quittions la ville, pour la sécurité de Bella. J'avais eu du mal à me séparer d'elle, mais j'eu une vision. Si nous la laissions, un certain Mike Newton partagerait sa vie, lui ferait des enfants et la rendrait heureuse. Au début j'avais ris, sachant que Bella le détestait pour l'instant.

Nous étions donc partis, sachant que Bella vivrait une heureuse vie humaine. Ça lui ferait mal au début, mais elle finirait par aller mieux.

Nous sommes maintenant en Alaska, Esmée rénovant une nouvelle maison pour Rosalie et Emmett, qui eux d'ailleurs profitaient de leur lit en ce moment même. Jasper, lui, lisait un livre sur la guerre de Sécession, se plaignant des faux événements décrits. Edward et Carlisle étaient partis chasser, et moi je lisais mon magazine tranquillement installée dans le salon.

J'allais me lever pour prendre un autre magazine quand je sentis soudain une présence derrière moi. Jasper se pencha, et commença à m'embrasser dans le cou en me tenant fermement par la taille, plaquée contre lui.

Quand je voulus me retourner pour l'embrasser, je fus assaillie par une vision.

_VISION :_

_Bella couchée au sol, en larme, couverte de sang. Elle m'aperçût et me regarda dans les yeux._

_-Alice … aide … moi._

_Puis elle s'évanouit._

_FIN DE LA VISION_

-Oh mon dieu! M'exclamais-je.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, ce chapitre est fini.

J'essayerais de publier le prochain chapitre dans une ou deux semaine.

D'ici là, bonne fin de semaine,

Chloé.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut,

Donc vu que j'avais vraiment rien à faire aujourd'hui et que j'ai un chapitre d'avance, j'ai décider de publier le 2e chapitre plus tôt.

Merci pour mes premières reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir.

Ah et je suis désolée si quelque faute d'orthographe reste, je fait du mieux que je peux =)

Bonne lecture,

Chloé

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

POV Alice :

Je courais encore et encore, voulant à tout prix rejoindre ma meilleure amie au plus vite. Après avoir eus ma vision, j'avais dit à Jasper de dire à Esmée de préparer une chambre en vitesse pour Bella, et avais foncé directement dans la forêt.

Quand je fus à la limite de Forks, j'accélérais encore plus et arrivais rapidement devant chez elle. J'écoutais rapidement, pour savoir si je devais rentrer par la fenêtre ou par la porte, ne voulant pas faire croire à Charlie que je le cambriolais.

Je n'entendis que le cœur de Bella, et rentrais en vitesse chez elle, grimpais les escaliers, et rentrais dans sa chambre. Puis ma vision se réalisa. Bella, nue, couverte de sang, en pleur et les cheveux dans tout les sens, me suppliant de l'aidée. Puis elle s'évanouie, comme dans ma vision.

Je m'avançai vers elle et fis une légère vérification. Elle était couverte de sang, et plusieurs morsures se trouvaient sur son torse et ses bras, mais elle n'allait pas mourir. Je soufflais de soulagement et la pris dans mes bras, pour l'emmener dans la salle de bain pour la nettoyée. Je la lavais, puis l'habillais d'une robe noire avec de longue manche, et un col qui cachait ses morsures. Je lui fis enfiler un petit gilet blanc, et lui mis des ballerines noires.

Je pris dans son armoire ses plus beaux vêtement, les mettant dans une valise, y mettait tout ses livres, et photos avec sa famille et ses amis. Tout sauf ce qui pouvait lui représenter Edward.

Je descendis à la cuisine et lui fit trois sandwichs, et lui pris une pomme. J'écrivis aussi une lettre pour Charlie, en imitant à merveille l'écriture de Bella. Dans cette lettre je disais à Charlie qu'elle était désolée, mais qu'elle ne pouvait plus vivre ici, avec tous les souvenirs que lui rappelait cette ville. J'écrivis aussi qu'elle partait avec Moi, Jasper, Esmée, Rosalie et Emmett. Qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il la recherche, qu'elle avait besoin de vivre sa vie.

Je pris ensuite la valise et la nourriture, installant tout ça dans sa camionnette à vitesse vampirique et montait ensuite la chercher. J'installai Bella à l'arrière, installant sa tête sur un oreiller et lui mis une couverture sur le corps pour qu'elle n'ai pas froid.

XXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXX

Ca faisait maintenant une heure que je roulais quand je sentis Bella se réveillée. Je me garais sur le bas coté, et la fit passer à l'avant.

-Salut petite marmotte, ça va un peu mieux ? Lui demandais-je.

Elle me regarda sans comprendre, puis essaya de me faire un petit sourire. Je lui donnais un sandwich et une bouteille d'eau.

-Tiens ma belle, il faut que tu te ressource.

Je la regardai manger et continua à conduire. Après avoir mangé un sandwich et une pomme, elle se remit à me regarder sans rien dire.

-Bella, il faut … il faut qu'on parle toute les deux.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Lily ? Me demanda-t-elle un peu inquiète.

A l'entente de mon surnom, j'eus un petit sourire en coin. Après l'attaque de James, pendant les cours, je l'avais suppliée de faire une sortie shopping avec moi, et elle m'avait tout simplement répondu : « D'accord pour le shopping ma Lily. » Et depuis elle m'appelait quasiment tout le temps comme ça. Il y avait même eu une rumeur qui disait que nos deux couples était libre, et que nous avions l'habitude de « passer du temps ensemble ». Nous avions bien rit à cette rumeur et avions même poussé le vice à se dire bonjour en s'embrassant la commissure des lèvres.

-Et bien … euh … Bella tu ne pourras plus retourner à Forks, lui dis-je vite mais je savais qu'elle avait très bien compris.

-Pourquoi ? Me questionna-t-elle, abasourdie.

-Bah … Quand je t'ai vu dans la chambre j'ai pris un sac, mis toute tes affaires dedans, j'ai mis un mot pour Charlie, et tu va devoir changer de nom.

-Comment ça changer de nom ? Tu as écris quoi sur ce mot ? Et où on va ? Paniqua-t-elle.

- Calme-toi Bella ! J'ai écris que tu partais et qu'il ne devait pas te rechercher, mais nous allons devoir simuler ta mort dès maintenant si tu veux un jour être un vampire. Et nous allons en Alaska.

-Vous … vous acceptez de me transformez ?

-Bien sûr ! Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais laisser ma meilleure amie devenir toute fripée ! Jamais de la vie ! Lui dis-je en rigolant.

-Merci ma Lily, me dit-elle en souriant tendrement.

-De rien ma belle. Bon ce n'est pas le moment de rêvasser ! Nous allons arriver à la villa dans une vingtaine de minutes

XXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXX

_25 minutes plus tard_

_XXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXX _

-Je croyais que l'ont devaient arriver dans 20 minutes, pas 25, me dit Bella pour me taquiner.

-Eh bien je me suis trompée.

Elle me fit un grand sourire et sorti de la voiture. Je faisais de même et prenais sa valise, lui prenant la main pour la guider vers la maison. Une fois devant je fis ne pris même pas la peine de frapper et entrais directement.

-Maman ! J'ai une surprise pour toi ! Criais-je.

Esmée rigola et descendis au salon en essuyant ses mains dans un torchon.

-Alice pas la peine de crier tu sais je peux … BELLA !

Esmée avait été surprise mais ne l'était pas restée longtemps, trop occupé à serré sa troisième fille dans ses bras.

-Oh Bella si tu savais comme tu nous à manquée !

Je les regardai avec un sourire. Bella était la benjamine de cette famille, sa fille humaine, qui a vraiment besoin que l'on s'occupe d'elle, de la nourrir, de la protéger. Nous étions autant ces filles que Bella, mais elle était beaucoup plus fragile, donc Esmée pouvait réellement la protéger.

-Esmée, ou est Emmett ? Demanda Bella.

-Je suis là crevette !

-EMMETT ! Cria Bella, folle de joie.

Elle sauta dans ses bras et il lui fit son étreinte d'ours, la faisant tourner dans les airs.

-Tu m'as manqué grand frère, lui dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-Toi aussi Bells.

-Et moi ont m'oublie ? Dit Rosalie avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

Elle et moi avions eu une discussion juste après notre arrivée en Alaska. Il y avait eu de la casse, des sanglots et des cris, mais à la finale, elle avait accepté de donner une chance à Bella.

-Salut Rosalie, dit Bella en baissant les yeux, gênée.

-Appelle moi Rose s'il te plait … c'est … comme ça que la famille m'appelle, dit Rosalie avec un petit sourire.

-D'accord Rose.

Nous restâmes tous ensemble au salon, discutant et riant, heureux d'avoir retrouver la pièce manquante à notre famille. Hey mais d'ailleurs où est mon homme ?

-Rose ? Où est Jasper ?

-Je suis la ma belle, me dit mon mari en venant m'embrasser.

-Bordel y'a des chambres pour ça, dit Emmett.

- Bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'ai besoin d'une minute humaine, dit Bella en se levant. Qui auras l'amabilité de me montré ou est la salle de bain ?

-Viens je t'emmène, dit Rose.

Elles montèrent toute les deux. C'est fou comme Rose l'a vite acceptée après notre discussion. J'en profitais pour parler de Bella à Jasper.

-Dit moi Jasper, as ton avis, qui aurais pu faire du mal à Bella ? Lui demandais-je.

-Du mal ? Mais elle n'a pas l'air d'aller mal ! Dit Esmée, inquiète.

- C'est vrai que je n'ai ressenti aucun mal être, ni rien qui pourrait s'en approcher. Elle ressent juste du bonheur de nous voir et de l'amour familiale pour nous.

-Tu es sûr ? Elle n'avait pas l'air bien quand je l'ai retrouvée …

- Elle était comment ? Me demanda Jasper.

- Eh bien quand je l'ai retrouvée elle avait des morsures sur les bras et le torse et elle était couverte de sang, pourquoi ?

- Elle était dans quelle tenue, elle se tenait comment, est ce qu'elle t'a parlé ? Me demanda-t-il précipitamment.

-Eh bien elle m'a demandée de l'aidée, elle était en fœtus et … Oh mon dieu ! Dis-je en commençant à sangloter.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Alice ? Dit moi, elle était dans quelle tenue ? C'est important ! Me dit Jasper comme si nous allions mourir à tout instant.

- Elle … elle était … elle était nue, dis-je en pleurant encore plus fort.

- D'accord, calme-toi Alice. Elle a voulu être nue ? Est-ce que des vêtements trainaient ?

- Oui … oui …. Oui il y … il y avait …. FFfffff, soufflais-je, puis je repris. Oui il y en avait … dans un coin de la pièce … Ils étaient déchirés.

-Oh mon dieu … Dit Jasper, soudain effrayé.

Au même moment nous entendîmes un hurlement strident. Nous montâmes en une seconde, et la scène devant moi était horrible.

POV Rosalie :

Ca faisait maintenant 10 minutes que Bella était dans la salle de bain. J'avais décidé de rester au cas où elle se fasse mal. D'un coup j'entendis un bruit de vêtements, et d'un coup plus rien, appart le cœur de Bella qui battait de plus en plus vite.

-Bella ? L'appelais-je. Bella est ce que ça va ?

Puis elle hurla, j'ouvris la porte qui claqua contre le mûr et ce que je vis me fit mal. Bella était la, le dos appuyer contre le mûr, les mains en sang. Attend quoi ? Les mains en sang ?

Elle retira soudain sa main et je vis une morsure. Non … ce n'est pas possible. Elle mit ses mains le long de son corps et se laissa glisser au sol. Je pus voir plusieurs autre morsure qui s'étendaient sur ses bras, et allaient sûrement s'étendre sur sa poitrine. Soudain je sentis ma famille derrière moi.

-Tu peux m'expliquer Alice ?! Lui demandais-je en colère.

Puis je ressentis des émotions que je croyais enfoui au fond de moi depuis très longtemps. La colère, la honte, la perte de confiance, le dégoût de soi. Je regardais Jasper, près à l'incendier pour me faire repenser à ces choses, quand soudain je compris. Non …

-Jasper … Dis-je, presque suppliante. Non, non ! Pas elle, pas maintenant ! Je t'en prie Jasper, dit moi que c'est une blague.

Il hocha négativement la tête. Je me retournais vers ma toute nouvelle sœur et me retrouva en elle. Non … non …

-Qui ? Sifflais-je, malgré les sanglots qui me traversaient la gorge. Qui lui à fait ça ?! Hurlais-je.

-Edward, dis Bella d'une voix presque inaudible.

Je me retournais vers elle et quand je la vis, quand je vis sa façon de se tenir, les émotions inscrites sur son visage je ne pus tenir plus longtemps. Je tombais à genoux, et rampais vers elle et la pris dans mes bras, la serrant fort contre moi.

-Ca va aller Bella, calme toi Bella, je te jure sur ma non-vie qu'il ne te touchera plus ! Lui dis-je en la berçant d'avant en arrière.

Elle releva soudain la tête et je su à ce moment la qu'elle serrait beaucoup plus que ma sœur. Elle serrait ma seconde meilleure amie, ma confidente, celle qui me comprendra mieux que personne. Celle à qui je pourrais tout dire sans avoir peur d'être jugée. Ma petite sœur, pensais-je en sanglotant.

-C'est vrai ? Me demanda-t-elle, une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

-Je te le jure petite sœur, il ne te touchera jamais plus, même si il faut que je meurs pour ça, tu pourras toujours comptée sur moi, je serrais toujours là.

Elle me regarda et me chuchota un faible merci, puis colla sa tête à ma poitrine. Je ferrais tout pour elle. Et je la protègerais à jamais, même si je dois perdre la vie pour cela. Je te vengerais, petite sœur, _nous _t'aiderons tous à te venger, pensais-je en levant les yeux vers ma famille. Bella allait encore plus avoir besoin de nous maintenant.

POV Externe :

_Si une personne pouvait, à cet instant là, lire dans les pensées des Cullen, la seule chose que cette personne pourrait y lire est le mot « __**vengeance**__ »._

_Les Cullen étaient prêt à tout, même à perdre la vie, pour vengée leur fille, sœur, et meilleure amie. _

_Et ils eurent même une pensée identique, comme si tous les Cullen étaient tous relier par un seul et même fil. _

_**« Gard à toi Edward Masen, car quand je te reverrais, tu à intérêt à courir vite, très vite. »**_

* * *

_****_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plus.

Je mettrai la suite dans une semaine ou moins.

En attendant bon week-end

Bizz,

Chloé.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut,

Alors, j'ai décidée de publier mes chapitres tout les dimanches, ou au pire les lundi, même si je pense que se serra rare.

Donc me voilà, avec ce troisième chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous donneras de trois réponses à d'éventuelles questions, et surtout qu'il vous plaira.

Pour celle qui sont tellement fan de Twilight qu'elle on relues plusieurs fois le troisième livre, Hésitation, elles reconnaitront deux trois passages où les récits sont les mêmes.

Et je tenais aussi à répondre à une question intéressantes :

Beatrice : Alors, pour ce qui es du : "Est ce que les autres ne trouvent pas bizarre que Carlisle n'est pas là" C'est tout simplement du au faite que dans le chapitre 1, Edward et Carlisle sont partis chassés, donc il est normal que personne ne se souci de sont absence.

Ensuite, pour la confrontation Rosalie/Edward, elle ne se ferra pas toute suite, mais elle serra douloureuse pour plusieurs personne.

Je n'en dit pas plus sinon sa gâchera tout XD

Voili voilou,

Bonne lecture,

Chloé.

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

POV Bella :

_13 Aout 2O1O,_

_Ça fait maintenant un mois qu'ils nous ont quittées. Un mois que moi et Esmée souffrons du manque de ces hommes, et pourtant il ne le mérite pas. Nous sommes de vraies coquilles vides. Même si je regrette qu'elle soit aussi mal, ça fait du bien des fois d'avoir quelqu'un qui nous comprend. _

_Jasper calme nos émotions, Emmett vient nous câliner quand ça ne va pas, Rosalie, elle, est toujours pour me prendre dans ses bras quand je me sens mal. Elle sait ce que je ressens par rapport à mon plus grand malheur._

_Alice prévoit les crises de nerfs. Et la pauvre, elle n'en finissait pas. A peine une crise de passée, elle en voyait une autre arrivée. Ca devenait insupportable, pour tout le monde. Au départ, je pleurais Edward. J'ai passée trois longue semaine à faire des cauchemars horrible qui signifiait comment était mon cœur, absent. Puis j'avais pleuré sa trahison, triste qu'il m'ais fait ça. Mais depuis une semaine, je le haïssais. Je LES haïssais. _

_Depuis qu'ils étaient partis, la famille avait explosé en mille morceaux. Enfin, pas dans le sens séparer, au contraire, nous étions encore plus soudez les uns aux autres._

_Mais Emmett ne riait plus, ne racontais plus de blague vaseuses ou salaces. Rosalie ne se regardait presque plus dans son miroir. Alice ne faisait plus de shopping. Jasper avait non seulement ses sentiments de tristesse, de colère et de trahison, mais avait aussi les nôtres. Et pour finir, Esmée et moi n'avions plus foi en rien, appart en notre famille._

_J'avais emménagée chez eux en Alaska. Après mon viol, Alice avait pris un sac d'affaire à moi, et avais laissé un mot dans la cuisine disant à Charlie que je ne pouvais plus vivre ici, que Edward m'avais quittée et qu'il y avait trop de souvenir de nous deux dans cette ville, et que je partais avec Esmée, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper et qu'il ne devait pas me rechercher. _

_Emmett et Jasper c'étaient ensuite occupés à trouver des cadavres nous ressemblants, pour crée notre « mort ». Ils avaient ensuite attendus qu'un conducteur ivre passe par la route entre Forks et Seattle, et avaient balancé ma camionnette dans un ravin. J'étais officiellement morte._

_Je n'oublierais jamais le soir où il m'a trahi. Le soir où je fus non seulement officiellement, mais aussi officieusement, morte._

_1 Septembre 2O1O,_

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai ris pour la première fois depuis qu'Edward as abusé de moi. Emmett, même s'il n'avait plus trop le cœur à le faire, faisait tout pour me faire au moins sourire._

_Il m'avait, pour la millième fois, fait une blague sur les blondes, mais cette fois, Rose l'a entendu. Elle était venue en éclair dans le salon, lui avait tapé l'arrière du crâne, m'avait sourit, et était reparti comme si de rien était. La tête d'Emmett était tellement drôle que je ris de bon cœur. Au début il bouda, puis me suivis dans mon rire, bientôt imité par toute la famille Cullen. _

_Nous commencions à allez mieux, mais c'était dur. Esmée m'avait proposé de m'inscrire au lycée en Alaska, mais j'avais refusé. Je n'étais pas prête pour ça._

_8 Octobre 2O1O,_

_Hier, j'avais été à la fête foraine avec Rosalie et Emmett. Rassurez vous, nous y avons été quand le soleil c'est couché. Nous avions fait presque toutes les attractions. Rosalie et moi étions de plus en plus proches._

_Elle passait des après midi entier avec moi, sois à parler, ou tout simplement pour me dire qu'elle était toujours là. _

_La famille se rapièce petit à petit. Alice nous à enfin inviter à faire du shopping, Emmett recommence à blaguer et à rire, Esmée recommence à sourire, et Jasper est de plus en plus heureux._

_Nous ne reviendrons jamais comme avant. Comment l'être après tout ce qu'il nous est arrivé ? Non, nous ne serrons plus jamais comme avant, nous serrons mieux. Même si Carlisle et Edward ne sont plus là, nous y arriveront. _

_23 Novembre 2O1O,_

_Il y a une semaine, Rosalie et moi avions eu une discussion sur nos passés, nous avions beaucoup pleurées, mais nous nous sentons mieux maintenant._

_Flash-back : _

- Pouvons-nous discuter quelque instant ? S'enquit-elle.

- Bien sûr Rose, lui répondis-je en souriant. De quoi veux-tu parler ?

- Je voulais … t'expliquer pourquoi j'étais froide avec toi, pourquoi je voulais que tu reste humaine. Edward t'a-t-il raconté ce qui m'a amené à cela ? Soupira-t-elle en désignant son magnifique corps d'immortelle.

- Il m'a dit que tu avais eu une mésaventure comme celle qui avait faillis m'arriver à Port Angeles, bien que je l'ai finalement vécue, et de ses mains de surcroit, lui dis-je avec un faible sourire.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui. Pourquoi, il y a autre chose ?

- Beaucoup plus, oui.

Elle releva la tête, et eut un sourire dur, qui néanmoins ne retira rien de sa beauté.

- Veux-tu entendre mon histoire, Bella ? Elle ne se termine pas bien, il n'y a pas de _happy ending_, mais veux tu la connaître ?

J'acquiesçai, curieuse.

-Humaine, je vivais dans un monde différent du tien, Bella. Mon univers était plus simple. Année 1933, j'avais 18 ans et j'étais belle, je menais une existence parfaite.

Elle contemplait le ciel à travers la baie vitrée, perdue dans ses souvenirs.

-Mes parents appartenaient à la classe moyenne, enchaîna-t-elle. Mon père avait un emploi stable dans la banque, un poste dont il n'était pas peu fière, j'en suis consciente aujourd'hui. Pour lui, sa priorité récompensait son talent et son ardeur au travail, ce qui revient à négliger la chance qui accompagne toute chose. A l'époque, je prenais tout pour acquis. Chez nous, c'était comme si la grande crise économique de ces années là se limitait à une rumeur déplaisante. Certes, il y avait des pauvres, les malchanceux. Mon père laissait pourtant sous-entendre qu'il était responsable de leurs malheurs.

« Ma mère s'occupait du foyer, de moi-même et de mes deux jeunes frères. Elle veillait à maintenir un ordre impeccable dans la maison. J'étais à la fois sa priorité et sa préférée. Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, je devinais que mes parents ne se satisfaisaient pas de ce qu'ils avaient, bien que cela dépassât de loin ce qu'avait la majorité. Ils désiraient plus, nourrissaient des ambitions sociales. Ma beauté était un don du ciel, ils y décelaient un potentiel qui m'échappait.

« Car, moi, j'étais heureuse, tout bêtement, ravie d'être moi, Rosalie Hale. Flatté que le regard des hommes me suivent partout où j'allais, et ce dès mes douze ans. Enchantée que mes amies bavent d'envie lorsqu'elles touchaient mes cheveux. Contente que ma mère soit fière de moi, que mon père aime m'offrir de jolies robes.

« Je savais ce que j'attendais de la vie et, apparemment, aucun obstacles ne se dressaient devant moi. J'aspirais à être chérie, adulée. Je rêvais d'un grand mariage fleuri, je me voyais remonter l'allée de l'église au bras de mon père sous les yeux de toute la ville ébahie par ma splendeur. L'admiration des autres m'était aussi indispensable que l'oxygène. J'étais sotte et superficielle mais radieuse.

Rosalie semblait amusée de cette définition d'elle-même.

-L'influence de mes parents avaient sur moi était telle que je finis par désirer l'aisance matérielle, moi aussi.

Elle rigola, et j'admirai ses traits, comprenant ses parents.

-Et puis il y eut Royce King. Il possédait la banque dans laquelle mon père travaillait, et c'est comme ça que Royce me rencontra.

Sa bouche se tordit quand elle prononça ce nom.

-Ma mère avait oublié de donner son petit déjeuner à mon père, et m'avait dit de lui amener. J'avoue ne pas avoir compris qu'elle me force à porter ma plus belle robe et ma coiffe juste pour le lui porter. Je n'avais pas remarqué le regard de Royce, trop habituée à ce que tout les hommes me regarde. Pourtant le soir même, je reçu un bouquet de fleur. Ce fut ainsi tout le temps où il me fit la cour, tellement que ma chambre fut chargée de bouquet et que l'odeur de fleur m'accompagnait partout, même quand je sortais.

« Royce était beau. Il avait des cheveux plus clairs que les miens, et des yeux bleus pâles. J'étais heureuse, mon rêve de prince charmant se réalisait, et celui de mes parents aussi par la même occasion. Nos fiançailles eurent lieu au bout de deux mois. Ont projeta le mariage le plus onéreux qui soit. Exactement ce que j'avais désiré.

« Un soir, je rentrais de chez mon amie Véra. Les rues étaient sombres, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte qu'il était si tard. Et il faisait si froid ! Le mariage était prévu dans une semaine, et je m'inquiétais pour le temps. J'étais à quelques rues de chez moi, quand je les entendis. Un groupe d'hommes ivres était regroupé autour d'un lampadaire. Je regrattais aussitôt de ne pas avoir appelé mon père pour qu'il m'escorte, mais avec le peu de chemin que j'avais à faire, cela m'avait paru sot.

« Il s'agissait de Royce et de quelque uns de ses amis, des gosses de riches. Il brailla que j'étais sa Rose, me présentant donc comme sa femme. Il m'avait dit que je l'avais fait longtemps attendre, tellement qu'ils en étaient transis de froid.

« Je ne l'avais jamais vu boire, et regretta de le voir ivre. Il me présenta à un de ses amis d'Atlanta, et lui demanda si je n'étais pas la plus belle des fleurs. Je me souviens exactement de ses mots. Il avait répondu : « Difficile de juger. Ont ne voit rien, sous ces fanfreluches. »

« Royce m'avait donc arraché mon manteau et mon chapeau en riant, pendant que je criais de souffrance car mes épingles m'avait arraché des cheveux. Ils avaient encore plus ris, cela semblait leur plaire … ma souffrance.

Elle regarda le ciel et je jure que si elle aurait pu pleurer, je pense qu'elle l'aurait fait.

« Ils me laissèrent pour morte, à quelques rues de chez moi, alors qu'il neigeait et que je saignais. J'avais alors attendu la mort mais elle ne vint jamais. A la place, Carlisle me découvrit et me transforma. Le reste est sans importance. Plus tard, je me suis vengez, gardant Royce pour la fin. J'avais enfilé la robe que j'aurais du mettre à mon mariage. Et je l'ai tué. Mais je n'ai pas gouté son sang. Je le trouvais trop sale pour mon organisme. J'ai cru ne jamais plus être heureuse, mais maintenant je le suis avec ma famille, ma nouvelle petite sœur et mon mari. Certes, j'aurais voulu avoir des enfants et vieillir. Mais j'ai trouvé mon âme sœur.

Elle me regarda et sourit.

-Désolée, je ne voulais pas te refaire pensée à Edward.

-En faite ... ce n'est pas à lui que je pense …

Je la regardais et su que je devais lui dire.

-Rose … vous ne savez pas tout sur moi … S'il te plait ne me coupe pas jusqu'à ce que j'ai finie.

Je soufflais un grand coup et me lançai.

-Le jour où je suis arrivée a Forks, je n'étais pas ici parce que Renée et Phil voyageais, mais parce que je fuyais quelqu'un.

Je regardais dans ses yeux et y vis du questionnement. Je continuais donc.

-Le soir de ma fuite, ma mère était partie pour un voyage d'un mois en France, pour voir une vieille amie. Dès qu'elle est partie, mon beau père a agi bizarrement. Ont aurais dit qu'il me suivait. J'avais donc tout fait pour l'éviter un maximum. J'avais pris ma douche et manger quand il était parti sortir le chien, et avait foncé dans ma chambre quand j'ai entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. J'étais bien sûr tombée, et avais emporté ma table de nuit avec moi.

« Quand Phil a entendu ça, il a accouru et m'a aider à me relever et à tout remettre en place. Je me suis alors dit que j'avais été ridicule, qu'il n'allait rien me faire. J'étais donc descendu donner a manger au chien, avait préparé la cuisine pour Phil et avait même un peu trainé devant la télé dans le salon. Mais mes doutes refirent vite surface. Je me sentais observer, mais pas d'un œil bienveillant. J'avais donc attendue que ma série se termine, et avait ensuite filer dans ma chambre, sentant toujours le regard de mon beau père sur moi. Sous la peur, à peine ma tête se posa sur l'oreiller, que je dormais déjà.

« Au bout d'un moment, je fis un rêve bizarre. Je rêvais que quelqu'un m'arrachais mon pyjama. Malheureusement pour moi, ce n'était pas un rêve. J'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai vu Phil au dessus de moi, le regard fou, en caleçon. Je me suis alors débattue, battant des jambes, et lui griffant les bras avec mes ongles. Je ne sais pas comment je fis, mais au bout de nombreuses minutes d'efforts, j'ai réussi à le repoussé. Il est tombé à terre et moi j'ai foncé dans la réserve, au sous sol. J'ai espéré très fort qu'il ne me retrouve pas. Mais, trop vite à mon gout, il a fait claquer la porte contre le mûr, et allait continuer ce qu'il a commencé.

Je regardais Rosalie qui était encore plus blanche que d'habitude.

« Puis soudain j'ai entendu un grognement. Mon chien, un rottweiler baptiser Kurt que ma mère m'avait offert pour mes 14 ans, tirait sur la jambe de Phil pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Ca à marcher pendant 5 minutes, mais Phil a trouvé une de ses vielles battes de baseball et l'a frappé avec. Mais l'assommer ne lui a pas suffit. Il a continué à frapper Kurt jusqu'à ce que sa poitrine ne se relève plus sous sa respiration. Prise d'un accès de rage, j'ai foncé sur Phil, l'ai griffé au visage et poussé dans la réserve aussi loin que je pus. Je l'ai ensuite enfermer dedans avec une chaise en guise d'obstacles, et j'ai foncé dans ma chambre. J'ai enfilé un jean et un tee-shirt au hasard et j'ai mi le plus d'affaire possible dans mes deux plus gros sac. J'ai ensuite pris la voiture que m'avait laissée mon amie Lola en cas d'urgence. C'était une fille très intelligente, et super gentille. Elle fait 1m70, un carré noir bouclé, et un style assez punk. Je savais que ses parents était absent pendant trois ou quatre mois pour du boulot. Je suis entré chez elle et j'ai foncé vers le salon. Je lui ai tout raconté et elle m'a aidée. Cette fille est une vrai pros pour internet. Elle m'a donc pris un billet d'avion, m'a dit de prévenir mon père de mon arriver.

« Normalement, je m'appelle Marie Isabelle Kole. Kole est le nom de jeune fille de ma mère. Elle m'a crée des faux papiers et depuis je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan. Elle ma ensuite trouver un alibi, disant que nous avions fuguées, mais qu'un gars m'avait tuée. Lola serrait donc rentrer chez elle. Heureusement pour moi, à Phoenix, si ont est pas ultra connus avec une tonne de fric, les flics se soucient pas de nous. Je suis donc partie trois heures plus tard vers Forks, laissant ma mère et son mari seul.

_Fin du Flash-back_

_Nous avions ensuite beaucoup pleurée, mais après nous allions beaucoup mieux._

_Elle me comprenait …. Je me sentais si bien avec les Cullen …_

* * *

J'espère que ça vous à plu,

Si vous voulez me faire plaisirs, laissez moi une ou plusieurs riviews, j'en serais très heureuse.

Bonne fin de week end,

Chloé.


	4. Chapter 4

Salut,

Comme promis, voici le quatrième chapitre.

Vu mes tendances un peu ... Nocturnes, je le poste à plus de 4h du mat' XD

Je souhaite juste préciser,

Ce chapitre est juste le passage qui montre que la famille Cullen à quasi tourner la page, "oubliant" le passé.

Désolée, toujours pas de Aro, mais je vous promets qu'il va arriver dans pas longtemps !

Mais vraiment pas longtemps ! Il court à vitesse vampirique là XD

Bonne lecture,

Chloé.

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

POV Bella :

8 mois après le départ d'Edward et de Carlisle, tout le monde allait mieux. Emmett faisait même de plus en plus de blague nulle. Alice nous emmenait Rosalie et moi faire du shopping trois fois par mois, Esmée souriait tout le temps, Jasper projetait du bonheur tout le temps. Rosalie et moi aimions lire des magazines, faire des minis défilés, et toute autre chose de fille.

Nous avions même été à Milan, il y a deux semaines. Alice voulait absolument voir un défilé de mode. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit, c'est que nous allions voir son défilé de mode, amateur bien sûr, et que, Rosalie et moi, allions servir de mannequin. Nous nous étions bien amusez, malgré mon traque. Nous avions ensuite été dans une boîte de nuit hyper branché. Nous avions aussi été en France il y a un mois. J'avais gouté à la cuisine française, nous avions été dans toute sorte de magasin. Je pouvais donc affirmé que nos dressings étaient pleins à rat-bord.

Aujourd'hui, Alice avait refusé ma proposition de ne rien faire, et m'avait dit que nous avions autre chose de prévu. Je l'avais donc suivi bon gré, mal gré dans sa boutique préféré. Elle avait ensuite parlé rapidement à la couturière. Puis la couturière était partie avec un grand sourire dans l'arrière boutique. Alice m'avait poussé dans une cabine d'essayage, et m'avait fait passer une magnifique robe rouge très décolleté et en dentelle transparente dans le dos. Elle m'avait aussi acheté des escarpins noirs de 10 centimètre.

Quand nous rentrâmes, elle me fit directement allez dans la chambre de Rosalie, laquelle m'attendait avec une palette de maquillage. Elles me pomponnèrent et me coiffèrent. Mon carré mal coupé se transforma en un jolie carré qui était coupé juste au dessus de mes épaules. Puis elles se préparèrent. Nous avions toute les trois un rouges à lèvres rouges et les yeux charbonneux. J'enfilai ma robe et observais celle des filles. Alice portais une robe noire bustier qui lui arrivait au dessus du genou avec plein de tulles. Rosalie portait une robe beige/marron clair qui faisait cour devant et s'allongeais derrière.

Quand nous descendîmes toutes les trois, nous virent Emmett, Jasper et Esmée nous attendent. Je descendis la dernière marche et ce que je vis me coupa le souffle. Ils avaient tout re-décoré !

Je regardais partout autour de moi, émerveillée. C'était magnifique ! Ils avaient retiré presque tous les meubles, ne laissant que le canapé, la table pour y poser un immense gâteau, et la sono pour que la musique se diffuse dans toute la pièce. Ils avaient ensuite mis un grand tapis blanc menant des escaliers au canapé, comme pour un trône. J'avançais un peu plus et remarqua que les coins de la pièce étaient recouvert de pétales de roses blancs et rouges.

-Pourquoi avoir fait tout ceci ? Demandais-je à Alice en montrant le salon.

Emmett éclata de rire. Je le regardai, penchant la tête sur le côté, essayant de comprendre. Je regardais ensuite Alice, Rosalie et Esmée, mais ne fut pas aidée car elle se contentait de me sourire. Je me tournai alors vers Jasper et il me fit un grand sourire en me pointant le gâteau. Je m'approchais et quand je vis ce qu'il y était inscrit, une vague de joie et de fierté déferla en moi.

Je couru dans les bras d'Esmée et la pris dans mes bras, la serrant le plus fort que je pus dans mes bras.

-Merci maman, lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille.

Elle me sourit. J'étais fière. Fière d'être une Cullen. Car c'est ce qu'il y avait écris sur le gâteau : « Bienvenue à toi, Isabella Cullen. »

Vous allez me dire « Mais comment tout ça peut tenir sur un seul gâteau ? » Hey bien je ne mentais pas quand je disais qu'il était énorme.

Je m'avançais vers les autres et les serrèrent chacun leur tour dans mes bras. Je revenais vers Alice et Rosalie et nous discutâmes un peu.

-Bon, laquelle de mes deux sœurs dansera avec moi la première ? Demandais-je en leur faisant un grand sourire.

Et c'est comme ça que la soirée démarra. J'avais dansé avec tout le monde, mangé du gâteau, ris, discuté. Mais le pire moment fus celui ou Alice m'amena de la Vodka. Quand elle vit que je la regardai avec des gros yeux, elle rigola encore plus fort.

-C'est pour nous détendre, m'avait-elle alors expliqué.

-Je croyais que les vampires ne pouvaient pas boire autre chose que du sang.

-Si, nous pouvons, il faut juste savoir faire le bon mélange entre sang et alcool.

Nous avions donc continuez notre soirée, pour les couples, dans leur chambre à faire des galipettes, et pour Esmée et moi, à parler de tout sans tabou sur le canapé.

Ce qui était intéressant avec elle, c'est que, malgré son siècle de plus que moi, elle avait un esprit très jeune. Nous avions parlez de tout : Des beaux garçons, du sexe, de la drogue, de l'alcool. J'avais presque l'impression qu'Esmée avait mon âge.

-Esmée, pourquoi nous ont-ils fait ça ?

La question était sortie toute seule. Il faut dire qu'avec l'alcool, toutes mes inhibitions étaient parties en fumées.

Elle me fit signe de la suivre, et s'avança dans le jardin. Elle s'allongea dans l'herbe et m'invita à en faire de même.

-Je ne sais pas, me dit-elle après avoir fixé un moment les étoiles. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu des doutes, mais … par moment … Ils étaient beaucoup trop proches pour ne se considérer que comme un père et son fils. Mais bon, je m'étais dit qu'après autant d'année passez ensembles, qu'ils étaient peut être des meilleurs amis.

Elle souffla, et j'en fis de même. Il est vrai que Carlisle était très proche d'Edward. Prenons un exemple : le jour où Edward m'a sauvé du van de Tyler, Carlisle avait effleuré la main d'Edward en lui souriant. Sur le coup, j'avais pris ça pour un geste réconfortant, mais apparemment, je m'étais trompée.

-Tu sais, je ne pense pas que je leur en veuille vraiment. Je ne dis pas que je ne suis pas en colère contre eux, mais au fond, je sais que je ne suis pas vraiment en colère qu'il m'ais quittée. Je suis en colère qu'ils t'aient fait ça. Quand Carlisle m'a transformée, il m'a proposé d'être avec lui pour le confort, pour la facilité. J'ai accepté parce que, pour moi, une éternité sans être au moins un minimum aimée, n'était pas envisageable. Je savais très bien que Carlisle n'était pas mon âme sœur. Mais le fait qu'Edward est fait ça, je ne le supporte pas.

Je la regardais et me rendis compte qu'elle avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'ils étaient partis. Elle était toujours aussi aimante, mais il y avait aussi une étincelle dans son regard. La même étincelle qu'une mère à dans les yeux quand elle apprend que quelqu'un à fait du mal à son enfant.

-Tu sais, maman, quand il a abusé de moi, j'ai essayé de me débattre. Je me suis débattue, et j'ai espéré, tellement fort … Et puis je me suis rendue compte qu'il était beaucoup trop fort, que je ne pourrais jamais le repousser.

Je m'arrêtais pour respirer, et attendis un peu avant de reprendre.

- Et je me suis dit que je l'avais bien cherché. C'est vrai quoi ! Quand j'ai su que vous étiez des vampires, je me suis dit qu'il pourrait m'aimée, que je pourrais être à sa hauteur. Ca m'apprendra à me frotter à des personnes plus fortes que moi …

- Attend stop ! Je t'arrête toute suite Bella ! Tu avais certes des risques d'être mordue, transformée ou tuée ! Mais jamais tu n'aurais pu te douté que tu aurais pu affronter ça !

Je la regardais pendant un moment et me mis à pleurée. C'était trop récent pour que je sois totalement guérie. Ce souvenir me rappelait toujours le jour ou Phil m'avait agressée. J'avais raconté cette partie de ma vie il y a un mois ou deux à la famille Cullen, et j'avais alors été frappé par quelque chose.

J'avais abandonnée ma mère. Malgré le faite que Phil était censé l'aimée, je ne pouvais m'empêchée de me posée des questions. Après tout, Phil avait bien dit à ma mère qu'il m'aimait comme sa propre fille. Alors si il pouvait faire ça à sa « fille », alors pourquoi pas à sa femme ?

Rosalie et Alice m'avaient alors rassurée, me disant que je n'avais pas le choix, que je devais partir.

Esmée me ramena ensuite à la réalité quand elle posa une couverture sur moi, et je m'endormis.

Le lendemain, je fus réveillée par le téléphone qui sonnait.

* * *

Je sais, le chapitre est assez court, mais comme je l'ai dit en haut, c'est le chapitre qui affirme que les Cullen sont presque guéris, donc voilà ...

Pour celle qui veule voir les tenues dont j'ai parlé, vous pouvez allez sur mon blog : Mam-Zelle-Rock-Fanfic

Mais surtout, question intéressante :

Qui est l'interlocuteur ? Est-ce Aro ? Où peut-être un ancien Cullen ?

Mystère !

En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu, et si c'est le cas, ça me ferai très, très plaisir de le lire dans vos riviews !

Je vous souhaite un très bon dimanche (Perso, moi je vais le passer à écrire et à jouer à Zumba et à Just Dance ! XD) Et une bonne semaine.

Big bizouuuuus,

Chloé.


	5. Chapter 5

Salut, Salut !

Merci pour les reviews, merci à mes lectrices etc etc.

Certaine attendait l'arrivée du grand Aro ... Et il serra là ... Peut être.

Enfin bref, assez de blabla, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture,

Chloé.

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

_Le lendemain je fus réveillée par le téléphone qui sonnait._

-Bordel ! Quelqu'un pourrait avoir l'amabilité de décrocher ? Marmonnais-je dans un coussin du canapé.

J'entendis le rire d'Alice puis la sonnerie s'arrêta. Alice s'éloigna pour discuter avec une certaine Charlotte. Je me relevais lentement et essaya de me relever doucement, mais je fus prise de vertige et faillis me retrouver face contre terre. Heureusement que Jasper me rattrapa au dernier moment.

-Bella, pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, évitée de tombée ? Me demanda-t-il en laissant son accent du Sud ressortir un peu.

Je grognais à moitié en avançant le plus prudemment possible vers la cuisine. Mais je fus bien sûr interrompue par un gros balourd.

-BELLA ! Me cria t-il dans les oreilles en me faisant tourner autour de lui.

- Bébé, pose-la, elle n'arrive plus à respirer. Regarde ! Elle devient bleue. Dit Rosalie en entrant dans le salon.

Emmett me posa à terre et recula d'un pas quand il vit le regard que je lui adressais.

-Ecoute moi bien Emmett, lui dis-je en le pointant du doigt. De 1 : Si tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec de la gerbe sur ton tee-shirt tout neuf, je te conseille de ne plus jamais me faire tourner comme ça après un lendemain de fête. De 2 : Arrête de me gueuler dans les oreilles parce que sa me fait putain de mal ! Et de 3 … Et bah y'a pas de trois ! Nah !

-Ok Bella, me dit-il avec sa mine de petit chien battu.

-Par contre, si tu veux te faire pardonner, je veux bien que tu aille me chercher une aspirine et un grand verre d'eau très froide, je t'en serrais reconnaissante. Parce que ce mal de crâne commence à me tapé sur le système, dis-je en grognant presque la fin de ma phrase.

Il hocha la tête et revint cinq minutes plus tard avec ce que je lui avais demandé. Je lui soufflais un merci, et montais me changée. Apparemment Alice avait tout prévue puisqu'elle m'attendait dans ma chambre.

-Bonjour Bella, me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Salut Lily.

-Bon alors, aujourd'hui, aucune fête n'est prévue. Alors va prendre une douche, rase toi, et reviens dans ta chambre dans maximum vingt minutes ok ?

Je hochais la tête et alla prendre ma douche. Je ressortis de la salle de bain plus sereine, plus détendue. Le jet d'eau avait fait du bien à mes muscles un peu engourdis après la soirée d'hier. Alice m'attendais tranquillement assise sur le lit.

-Alors, assois toi ici je reviens dans à peine cinq minutes avec ta tenue.

Cinq minute plus tard elle fut de nouveau devant moi et me tendis un ensemble. Il s'agissait d'un petit top en colle V rouge sans manche, et d'une jupe plissée blanche qui m'arrivait à mi-cuisse. Elle me tendit aussi un ensemble de sous vêtement rouge et blanc, et des petites ballerines qui était, comme par hasard, rouge. Elle me fit ensuite m'assoir devant un miroir et me boucla les cheveux, et me mis un serre tête rayé rouge et blanc.

-Voilà tu es prête, décidément le rouge est vraiment ta couleur, dit-elle pensive.

-Merci Alice j'adore cette tenue, lui dis-je en tournant sur moi-même. Et le pire c'est que c'est vrai, continuais-je ensuite en rigolant.

Elle me tourna autour pour vérifier si tout était bien et me dit ensuite de patientée quelques minutes. A peine dix minutes plus tard, Alice revint avec Rosalie. Elles portaient la même tenue que moi sauf qu'Alice était en vert et noir, et que Rosalie était en rose et blanc.

-Et si ont se faisait cette fameuse journée fille ? Dit Rosalie avec un grand sourire.

-YOUPIIIII, ont va pouvoir regarder des films à l'eau de rose, se faire les ongles, parler de ragots, et s'extasier devant des beaux garçons, dit Alice en sautillant.

Presque au même moment, ont entendis un grondement de jalousie venir de la cuisine. Rosalie et moi étions mortes de rire.

-Oh mais ne t'en fait pas cowboy, c'est toi le plus beau, dit Alice en descendant les marches pour sauté dans les bras de son homme.

Un deuxième grondement se fit entendre.

-Oh mais toi aussi tu es le plus beau mon chéri, dit Rosalie en faisant la même chose qu'Alice.

Je ne vis qu'Esmée dans la pièce, alors je lui fis un signe, et elle comprit très vite, et imita les garçons.

-Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas mon petit chat, c'est toi la plus belle, dis-je à moitié pliée de rire.

Tout le monde me regarda en riant.

-Bon, ont reprend notre sérieux ! Dit Rosalie au bout de quinze minutes.

-Oui, oui ! Alors Bella ! Brad Pitt ou George Clooney ?

-George Clooney, répondis-je sans hésiter.

-Bon choix, commenta Alice.

-George Clooney ou Jackson Rathbone ? Me demanda Rose.

-Alors là Jackson Rathbone sans hésité ! Il est si sexy, rêvassais-je.

-Tu sais qu'une fois, quand Alice et moi étions allez à New York avec Jasper et Emmett, une fille l'a pris pour Jackson Rathbone et lui a demandé un autographe ? Me demanda Rose en rigolant.

-C'est vrai qu'il lui ressemble beaucoup, me rendis-je alors compte.

-Sa veux dire que tu me trouve sexy ? Me demanda Jasper en relevant un sourcil.

Bordel qu'il était sex quand il faisait ça ! Non mais … attend … QUOI ?! Hey oh c'est mon frère là !

-Apparemment oui, dit-il en rigolant.

- Hey ! Dit Alice. Pas touche à mon Homme ! Dit-elle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma Lily, je te le volerais pas, lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Mais c'est vrai qu'il est assez sex, continuais-je en souriant innocemment.

Emmett et Rosalie me regardèrent avec de gros yeux pendant qu'Esmée, Alice et Jasper rigolaient.

-Bah quoi ? C'est vrai nan ? Dis-je en rigolant. Bon Rosalie, Clooney ou Taylor lautner ?

-Clooney sans hésitation, me dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Ok, Clooney ou Kellan Lutz ?

-Oh mon dieu ! Kellan Lutz ! Même Clooney ne fait pas le poids face à lui ! Dit-elle en regardant dans le vide, en plein fantasme.

-Hey et moi ? Dit Emmett avec sa mine de chien battu.

-Roh mais t'inquiète pas mon petit sucre d'orge, tu es beaucoup plus sex que lui, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire coquin.

-Ensuite Alice, Clooney ou …

Je voulus continué mais fus interrompu par le téléphone. Alice se leva et alla décrocher pendant que je marmonnais.

-Oh allez t'inquiète Bella, vas-y pose moi des questions à moi, me dit Emmett.

-Ok, Ashley Green ou Nikki Reed ?

-Oh putain Nikki Reed elle a un de ses culs c'est …

-C'est quoi ? Demanda Rosalie.

Emmett la regarda et je vis la panique montée dans ses yeux. Je commençai à rigoler et quand je regardai Jasper, ce fut fini. J'essayai de me lever de mon tabouret mais tomba par terre. Jasper se leva pour venir m'aider mais il riait tellement fort qu'il glissa et qu'il se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air.

-Oh mais non bébé je te jure, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ma plaquette de chocolat 0%, dit-il en essayant de la calmer.

Je rigolai tellement que j'en pleurais. Puis ont entendis un cri, et Alice déboula comme une bombe dans la cuisine et enclencha le haut parleur.

-Bonjour les Cullen, puis-je savoir ce qui cause cette hilarité ? Demanda la voix au téléphone.

Quand cette personne parla, je sentis un frisson me courir le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Jasper se retourna soudain vers moi, me scrutant bizarrement.

-Ca va Aro, malgré le départ de deux emmerdeurs, dit Emmett en rigolant.

-Un départ dans le clan ? Demanda celui qui se nommait Aro, surpris.

-Ouep, Edward et Carlisle. Il était compagnon ! Dit Jasper.

-Ah bah merde… Et vous n'avez pas acceptez de restez avec eux ?

-Edward a disons … fait une connerie non pardonnable, dit Rosalie en serrant les dents.

- Ah ?

-Il a abusé de ma meilleure amie, dit Alice avec sa lèvre qui tremblait.

Je regardais Alice et vis de la souffrance dans ses yeux. Je m'approchais d'elle et lui dit tendrement.

-Oh ma Lily … ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas grave !

- J'aurais du le voir ! J'aurais du te sauvée avant qu'il …

Elle ne put finir sa phrase tellement ses sanglots étaient forts.

-Oh non Alice, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te rappelée ça, dit Aro. Mais … j'entends un … cœur ?

-Oh putain pourquoi les vampires doivent tout entendre, dis-je en baissant la tête.

-Ah oui ! Dit Alice en se reprenant. Aro, je te présente ma meilleure amie, Bella. Ah et elle est … euh … humaine.

-Alice, tu connais les règles.

-Oui, oui ! Elle est une Cullen de toute façon, nous la transformerons dans pas longtemps.

Je la regardais et vis qu'elle ne mentait pas. Un grand sourire barra mon visage et je me mis à sauter partout. Je fis au moins trois fois le tour de la cuisine et sauta dans les bras d'Alice sous les rires de tout le monde.

-Merci ma Lily.

-De rien ma Bella ! Bref, Aro n'a pas appelé pour ça. Il nous invite à … allez à son bal sur le Moyen Age dans un mois, dit Alice en sautillant.

-Euh … Alice … Moi … humaine …. Dans un château … rempli de vampires non végétariens ! Tu ne vois pas une erreur ? Lui dis-je.

-Ah merde … Ah mais nan moi je ne viens pas sans toi moi ! (Alice)

-Ah moi non plus ! (Rose)

-Ok, j'ai une solution ! Dit Aro.

-Mon héros ! Dit Emmett avec une voix de fille en battant des cils.

-Ahahahahahhah ! Rigola Aro. Oui donc, ma solution … euh … Ah oui ! Cette chère demoiselle vient, et je la place sous ma protection ! Comme ça elle serra in-tou-cha-ble.

-Oh je t'adore Aro ! Ah et d'ailleurs, la chère demoiselle s'appelle Isabella, Bella pour les intimes, en faite pour tout le monde, donc pas Isabella mais Bella, dit Alice rapidement sous mon regard noir.

-Bien enchanté Bella ! (Aro)

- De même.

Soudain, je sentis quelque chose me bruler au bas ventre.

-Bella ? Me demanda Jasper. Tu repense à moi ? Me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je ris à en tomber presque par terre, puis, je repensais à Aro et je me tus presque instantanément. Le feu dans mon bas ventre reprenait sa place.

-Et merde ! Dis-je en me levant pour courir dans ma chambre.

Je me couchais sur mon lit et inspira un grand coup.

-Putain, qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive !

POV Alice :

-Et merde !

Bella monta soudainement sa chambre presque en courant. J'allais continuer à parler quand je sentis soudain du désir. Je tournais la tête et Jasper me mima Bella et montra le téléphone. J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise.

-Euh … qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ? (Aro)

-Rien, rien ! Juste un oubli de … euh … Bref, un style de robes particulières ou champ libre ? Demandais-je à Aro.

-Eh bien pour vous j'aimerais que vous portiez les couleurs des Volturi. Donc pas de jaune, beige, bleu ou autre. Que du noir, violet ou rouge. Et que les robes soit des temps royaux. Du style moyen âge en clair.

-Bien, je vois déjà très bien ce que je vais faire. Autre chose Aro ?

- Ah oui ! J'allais oublier. Une voiture noire va venir vous cherchez dans une heure pour vous conduire vers mon jet privé. Je vous invite à passer le mois avant le bal au château.

-Une heure ?! Oh mon dieu Rose il va me falloir ton aide ! Je dois ABSOLUMENT emmener le plus d'affaire possible !

-Bien, au revoir les Cullen.

- A plus Aro, dit Emmett en raccrochant.

-Bon alors, toi, Emmett, va faire ta valise, je veux que tu en ai au moins trois, et pleine ! Rose, tu emmène tout ton dressing ! Et toi mon choux tu fais comme Emmett ! Moi je dois absolument emmener les robes de mon temps que j'ai rangé … j'en est une rouge, une noir, et deux violette … Parfait ! Pour une fois que ces robes vont me servir ! Je savais que je devais les acheter !

* * *

Je sais, pour ce qui est d'Aro, ce n'est pas vraiment une apparitions.

Mais le prochain chapitre serra POV Aro ! *frappe dans ses mains en sautillants*

Je serrais très heureuse de lire vos reviews, savoir que mes écrits sont lus et appréciés est vraiment plaisant.

Je vous souhaite une heureuse fin de W-E, et semaine également.

Chloé.


	6. Chapter 6

Salut !

Désolé, aujourd'hui, je ne vous est pas posté ce chapitre la nuit, mais vers les 15h00.

Merci à toutes celle (ou ceux) qui m'ont écris ces reviews, ça me fait réellement plaisir.

Donc comme promis, voici un POV Aro,

Bonne Lecture,

Chloé.

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

POV Aro :

-Je m'ennui, dis-je en soupirant.

Salut, je m'appelle Aro Voltri, et j'ai plus de mille ans. Et oui vous allez dire mais comment c'est pas possible tu devrais être mort ! Bah en faite je suis mort, puisque je suis un vampire. Et là vous allez sois me dire que c'est impossible ou vous allez partir en courant.

-Je m'ennui, dis-je un peu plus fort.

-Ca va ont a compris, me dit mon frère, Marcus.

Marcus était le frère qui me comprenait le plus. A un moment de notre non-vie, nous étions heureux, comblez, puissants. Et puis il y eu le jour ou cet imbécile d'ennemi roumain qui avait décidé de tuez nos compagnes. Bon, je ne parle pas des compagnes dans le sens âme sœur, mais merde à la fin ! Ca fait mal.

Depuis ce jour la, nous nous ennuyons sur nos trône, et jalousons les couples. Mais tout cela est fini ! Puis j'eus une illumination.

-Marcus, Caius, j'ai l'idée du siècle ! Dis-je en tapant dans mes mains.

-Ah ouai ? Me demanda Caius, las.

-Et c'est quoi cette fois ton « idée du siècle » ? (Marcus)

Je me levais et appelais Jane pour avoir un tableau. Jane était une adolescente que j'avais découvert elle et son frère, Alec, mourant dans un appartement. Je les avais transformé et les traitais maintenant comme mes enfants.

-Alors, ça, c'est nous (Grand V). Ensuite, ça Marcus, c'est nos possibles « âmes sœurs » (Cœur). Si nous organisons un bal ou nous invitons tout les vampires de la Terre, nous pourrons enfin nous réunir ! Et nous nous marierons et n'aurons pas d'enfant ! Finis-je en sautillant.

-Pas mal comme idée, approuva Marcus.

Je lui souris. Je savais qu'il allait me soutenir.

-Puis-je juste te donner un conseil, mon frère ? (Caius)

Je penchais la tête de questionnement.

-Arrête de sautiller comme une adolescente après son premier baiser, sinon, vampire ou pas, elle va partir en courant.

-Ahahah ! (Marcus)

Je marmonnais dans ma barbe. Enfin, pas dans ma barbe puisque j'en ai pas. Eh mais …

-Euh … ce sera quoi le thème du bal ?

-Halloween ? (Jane)

-Déjà fait il y a 98ans.

-Epoque préhistorique ? (Caius)

-Il y a 10ans.

-Boite de nuit ? (Alec)

-Pas le bon moment, dis-je en souriant.

Tout le monde chercha. Il est vrai qu'en plus de mille ans, ont en avait fait des bals. Quand ont s'ennui, il faut s'occuper. Avant, pendant les sept premier siècle, nous nous occupions avec nos femmes. Mais maintenant, il ne nous restait que les fêtes.

-J'ai trouvé ! (Marcus)

-Nous t'écoutons ?

-Le Moyen Age !

Je réfléchis un instant. Il est vrai que voir ma possible compagne en robe de marquise serrait … intéressant.

-Parfait ! Alors, il va falloir faire les cartons d'invitations, en parlez au nomade d'Amérique pour qu'il fasse passez le mot. Ensuite il nous faudra nos costumes, et décoré le château. Ca va prendre du temps, mais ça en vaut la peine. Ah et je veux aussi que les Cullen passe le mois chez nous.

XXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXX

_2 semaines plus tard, après l'appel chez les Cullen_

XXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXX

Je me dirigeais vers la salle du trône, plus que choqué. Cela devait se voire car a peine assis sur mon siège, que Marcus me questionna.

-Que ce passe t-il Aro ?

-La chose, enfin je veux dire, les choses les plus improbables sons arrivés.

-Que veux-tu dire ? (Caius)

-Edward Cullen à violer la meilleure amie de sa sœur.

- Non ! (Caius)

-C'est une humaine qui doit être transformée dans pas longtemps.

-C'est pas possible ! (Marcus)

-Et tenez vous bien ! Le compagnon d'Edward est Carlisle.

Et là je pouvais dire que mes frères étaient soufflés. Il y a de quoi après tout ! L'homme avec qui nous avions partagé un siècle avait finalement trouvé son âme sœur en son « fils ». Il y avait de quoi être surpris !

Le plus surprenant est qu'Edward est violée cette humaine. Si ce n'est pour la boire, pourquoi avoir abusé d'elle ?

-Et j'ai placée cette humaine sous ma protection, sinon les Cullen ne seraient pas venus. Donc personne ne la bois, sinon il aura affaire a moi !

Et puis j'étais surpris. Une humaine ? Pourtant, quand je l'avais entendue au téléphone, elle avait une très belle voix, celle d'un vampire. En repensant à sa voix, mon corps eu une réaction inattendue. J'eu une érection. Une érection ! Trois siècle que je n'avais jamais eu de réaction de se genre face à un vampire, et une humaine avait réussi à réveiller ma virilité rien qu'en me parlant !

Je mis ma cape par-dessus, espérant que personne n'avait remarqué mon trouble. Puis Ian entra dans la pièce. Ian était un vampire que j'avais chargé de surveiller les rumeurs entre vampire.

-Alors Ian, que ce passe-t-il cette fois ? (Caius)

-Un vampire femelle aurait apparemment décidé de se crée une famille. Elle en serait à trois bambins, mais apparemment, elle en transforme un par mois.

-Qui nous a prévenus ? (Marcus)

-La créatrice du vampire.

Je regardai mes frères hésités.

-Combien de temps durera cette mission ? (Caius)

- Une journée.

Ca se voyait qu'ils ne voulaient pas y allés. Je ne supportais pas non plus le faite de tué des enfants, mais nous n'avions pas le choix. Si nous ne le faisions pas, l'enfant finirais par être contrôler par la soif, tuerais sa créatrice, et mordra chaque humain passant sur son chemin.

-Bon bah j'y vais, dis-je en me relevant.

-Et tes invités ? Et ton humaine ? (Caius)

-Préviens juste la garde que si quiconque la mort ou lui fait du mal, il serra exécuté. Jane, Alec, vous venez avec moi.

-Bien père. (Alec et Jane)

Je partis dans ma chambre et me coucha sur mon lit, ma masculinité toujours pas endormie.

-Putain qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive !

Je réfléchis. Et si …. Non … non ce ne sera pas elle. Je le sens. Alors pourquoi mon problème ne voulait pas partir.

-Au grand mot, les grands moyens…

Je me dirigeai vers mon canapé et ferma les yeux.

XXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXX

_10 minutes plus tard._

XXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXX

Soudain, j'entendis quelqu'un toquer.

-Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit et ma mâchoire tomba par terre.

Devant moi se trouvait la plus belle femme, humaine et vampire confondue, que j'ai vu de ma vie.

Elle portait un mini short blanc, et un petit débardeur colle V rouge sang. Elle avait des couettes, une sucette, et des petites tennis blanche.

Elle s'avança lentement vers moi, balançant ses hanches.

-Bonjour … Aro.

J'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sorti, car la femme avait plaqué ses lèvres contres les miennes. Elle s'installa à califourchon sur moi, et ondula ses hanches, se frottant contre ma longueur.

Puis soudain elle tira sur ma chemise, faisant exploser les boutons partout par terre. Elle embrassa mon torse, descendant toujours plus bas.

Quand elle arriva à mon jean, elle tira dessus pour que je le retire. Je lui obéis et me rassis sagement. Je fermai les yeux, quand soudain, je sentis sa bouche autour de moi. Je poussais un long gémissement et mis mes main dans ses cheveux, lui faisant accélérer ses mouvement de va et vient.

Puis soudain je vis des étoiles.

-Humpff ! (Méga gémissement étouffé pas du tout discret)

Puis elle remonta vite sur moi et s'empala sur moi. Déjà que sa bouche était merveilleuse alors la … c'était le paradis !

Elle commença à se lever doucement, pour ensuite claquer contre moi. Elle fit ça pendant un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que je serre ses hanches de mes mains, et la releva et la baissa en suivant le mouvement avec mon bassin. Elle rejeta soudain la tête en arrière et cria.

-AROOOOOOO !

-PuTAIN BELLA !

Je fermais mes yeux, complètement heureux de cet orgasme et rouvris mes yeux. Mais … Non ! Non !J'ai rêvé !

J'avais une flaque de venin/sperme sur le ventre et j'avais les vêtements à moitié déchirer.

-Putain de merde !

Je me rhabillai le plus vite possible et sortis de la pièce.

-Jane, Alec, nous partons !

A peine 10 minutes plus tard, mes enfants étaient devant moi, et nous nous dirigions à vitesse humaine vers le garage. Félix y était déjà.

-Quel voiture ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Pour nous une simple BMW et pour les Cullen ... la limousine !

-Très bien, maître, répondit-il en faisant un accent bourgeois.

Je ris un petit instant et finis par monter en voiture.

-Père ?

-Oui Jane ?

-Pourquoi ces femmes transforme des bébés ?

Je me retourna vers elle et examina son visage. Elle n'avait jamais compris ce que c'était d'être mère. Elle avait toujours été la fille.

-Ces femmes ... avaient souvent des enfants, avant de devenir vampires. Et quand elles le sont devenues, elle ne voulaient pas faire de mal à leurs enfants. Elles transforment des bébés pour comblés leur vide maternels, et pour ne pas transformés leurs propres enfants.

Elle hocha la tête, et regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre. Elle avait réfléchie à être mère, je l'avais lu dans son esprits. Mais elle n'avait ressentit presque aucun regret. Elle avait eu un peu mal. Mais ça avait passer.

Nous arrivâmes vite à l'aréoport, et nous enfîlames nos capes pour ne pas nous faire remarquer. Il ne manquerais plus que ça !

* * *

Re-Salut !

Donc, j'éspère que ce POV Aro vous a plu !

Je serrais très heureuse si vous m'évriviez des riviews pour me le montre, que cela vous est plu ou non,

J'accepte les critiques ! =)

Le prochain chapitre ne sera pas en Pov Aro, mais il aura quand même un petit lot de surprise.

Gros bisous à toute,

Chloé.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour !

Vous êtes bien sur le bon vol vers les problèmes et les révélations !

Aucun éléments citronné en vus,

Mais de multiple POV prendront leurs place.

Je vous souhaite un bon vol,

Signé : Chloé qui se prend pour une hôtesse de l'air alors qu'elle es simplement devant son pc avec une tasse de café pas loin.

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

POV Alice :

J'étais entrain de mettre mes sous-vêtement dans ma valise quand j'eus soudain une vision.

_**VISION :**_

_Bella, qui jusque là se contentai de regarder ses pieds, avait maintenant les yeux encrés dans ceux d'Aro. Et même si je n'étais pas empathe comme mon cher cowboy, je connaissais cette lueur. OH MON DIEU ! Ils sont âmes sœurs ! _

_**FIN DE VISION :**_

-Oh mon dieu ! JASPER !

POV Bella :

Bon sang mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? Une voix au téléphone et je suis encore plus excitée que si Johnny Depp m'avait fait un striptease !

Je continuai de regardai le plafond et attendis que cela passe. Mais sa ne passa pas. Je fis tout pour ne pas y pensez. Emmett en tutu, un vieux tout bedonnant, Alice et Jasper en action, mais rien ne m'aida. Tout me ramenait à cette voix.

Je me dirigeai vers ma salle de bain et alluma la douche. Je me regardai un peu dans le miroir. Les morsures d'Edward avaient maintenant cicatrisé, faisant plusieurs traces comme celle de mon poignet.

Je me mis sous la douche et refroidis le jet d'eau au maximum du supportable. Bon … je n'avais plus le choix.

M'imaginant dans les bras de ce Aro, ma main passa de mon cou à ma poitrine, pinçant et tirant mes pointes qui se durcirent presque immédiatement. Ma main gauche serra fort mes cheveux pendant que la deuxième descendait encore plus bas.

Ma main arriva sur mon pubis et je glissai deux doigts dans mon sexe pendant que mon pousse caressait mon clitoris. Je m'imaginais Aro me dire qu'il avait envie de moi, qu'il me voulait de tout son être.

Je joui rapidement et sorti de la douche. Je remis ma tenue et retourna dans mon lit et recommença a regarder le plafond. Et je me rendis compte de se que je venais de faire. Après avoir entendue une putain de voix ! Ce n'était pas normal …

-BELLA ! Il faut qu'on prépare tes affaires vite ! Dit Alice en courant vers mon dressing.

-Pourquoi qu'est ce qu'il ce passe Lily ?

-Ont va passer ce moi ci chez les Volturi ! Tu sais les rois du monde vampirique ? Eh bah Aro est l'un des rois ! Il nous invite a restez le mois avant le bal chez lui !

Aro ? Un roi ? Eh merde ! J'ai fantasmé sur un roi !

-Ecoute Bella dépêche toi il est TRES important que tu viennes ! Allez !

-Okey Lily, je te ramène les valises.

-Merci !

Je sortis de la chambre et alla dans le garage. Les Cullen avaient toujours des centaines de valises en cas de besoin. Et pourquoi une centaine ? Regarder dans le dressing d'Alice et vous aurez une partie de votre réponse.

Je pris six valises que j'empilai sur un plateau et le ramena à Alice.

-Six valises ? Mais sa suffira pas ! ROSE ! RAMENE DES VALISES DANS LA CHAMBRE DE BELLA !

-Tu compte emmener tout mon dressing ? Dis-je exaspéré.

-Bah oui ! Me répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

XXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXX

_4O valises faites et un lutin à peu près calmé plus tard_

XXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXX

-Bon alors, Jasper. Combien de valises ? Demanda Alice.

-Quatre.

-Bien, Esmée ?

-Sept.

-Bien. Rose ?

-Sept aussi.

-Ok. Emmett ?

-Trois.

-T'aurais pas pu faire mieux ?

-J'ai vidé mon dressing !

-Okey … Bella ?

-Tu le sais très bien !

-Ah oui onze ! Et moi huit ! Okey parfait ont peu y aller.

A peine une minute après qu'elle nous est déclarés fin près, un klaxon résonna dans l'allée. Je mis ma veste et la ferma jusqu'en haut. Nous sortîmes de la maison, et je me stoppais en voyant la voiture. Une limousine ! Une li-mou-si-ne ! Waouh !

Un jeune homme sorti et nous fit un grand sourire. Il prit nos valises en une seule fois et les installa dans le coffre. Attend … 40 valises en une seule fois ?

Au même moment il se retourna et retira ses lentilles de contact laissant place à des pupilles rouges. Ah ! Je comprends mieux.

-Bonjour les Cullen, dit le chauffeur.

-Hey ! Salut Félix ! Comment va ? Demanda Emmett en lui donnant une poignée de main.

-Sa va, sa va. Et vous comment vous allez ? Tiens … Où sont Carlisle et Edward ?

Je le regardai et recula à ses mots. Edward … Il … Il … J'avais beau être à peu près guérie de son abus j'avais maintenant peur de lui.

-Edward à eu un comportement déplacer, dit Esmée.

-Et pourquoi Carlisle n'est pas là lui ?

- … Edward et Carlisle sont âmes sœurs. Ils sont partis ensemble. (Esmée)

- Ah … Désolé. Et quel a été ce comportement déplacé ?

Je reculai encore plus et finie par me retrouver coller à Rose. Elle me serra dans ses bras et me rassura, me disant qu'il ne reviendra pas, et que s'il le faisait, il aura affaire à elle. Je me détendis et soupira. C'est à ce moment là que Félix se rendis compte de ma présence.

-Ah ! Toi tu dois être Isabella c'est ça ? Enchanté.

Je le regardai et vis de la sincérité dans ses pupilles. Je me tournais vers Jasper pour qu'il me le confirme et il hocha tout simplement la tête. Je me tournai vers ce vampire.

-De même.

-Pardonner moi mais … Puis-je vous posez une question ? (Félix)

J'acquiesçai, curieuse.

-Comment avez-vous connu les Cullen ?

J'allai lui répondre mais aucun mot ne traversa ma gorge. Je ne pouvais plus parler, j'étais tétanisée, plongée dans mes souvenirs.

_-Je m'appelle Edward Cullen. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me présenter, la semaine dernière. Tu dois être Bella Swan._

Je pris une goulée d'air. Pourquoi maintenant ?

… _Ses lèvres de marbre froid se posèrent tout doucement sur les miennes._

Les paroles d'Esmée me revinrent.

… _Tu es celle qu'il veut. Tout finira par s'arranger. _

Le jour où j'avais failli me transformée, dans la salle des miroirs.

_-Reste Edward, reste avec moi …_

_-Je ne te quitte pas, ne t'inquiète pas._

Et le soir ou ma vie changea.

_-Vois-tu, les âmes sœur sont destiné à être ensemble, ils ne peuvent pas se passer l'un de l'autre, et souffre lorsque un des deux s'éloigne. _

_- Oui, lui répondis-je hésitante._

_- Hey bien je ne suis pas ton âme sœur, la preuve, je te quitte. J'en ai marre de ta faiblesse humaine, sa me gave. _

_-Connard, sifflais-je._

_Il ricana en rejetant la tête en arrière, je reculais et percutais une étagère. Tiens, tiens. Cette situation me rappelle quelque chose, pensais-je amèrement._

Le moment le plus affreux de ma vie.

_Edward fut devant moi en deux secondes. J'étais piégée. _

_-Mais, avant de partir, je vais prendre ce qui est à moi … d'accord ? _

_Puis d'un coup je fus nue. Je voulais me débattre, l'éloigné, mais il était beaucoup trop fort. Alors j'ai crié. J'ai hurlé, mais personne ne m'entendais. Puis soudain sa me revint, Charlie passait la nuit chez son ami a la Push. J'étais fichu._

_Sachant que je ne pourrais plus rien faire, j'arrêtais de crier et me contenta de pleurer. _

_-Pourquoi ? Demandais-je faiblement._

_-Parce que tu l'as voulu Bella, depuis que je t'ai vu, tu n'as pas arrêté de me tenté ! Que se soit avec ton sang, ton délicieux sang, ou ce putain de mystère dans ton esprit !_

_Puis il me pénétra. Je hurlai sous la douleur. Et il recommença, encore et encore, me mordant même les bras et le torse, sans bien sûr laisser de venin. Il me fit cette torture jusqu'à ce que je sente un liquide froid couler en moi. _

_Il me laissa tomber au sol, et partit se rhabillé près de mon lit. Il revint vers moi, et me tira par les cheveux, pour que je me lève._

_-Tu vois, chère Bella, je ne suis pas un gentil vampire comme cette imbécile d'Emmett ou cette conne d'Esmée. Jasper et Rosalie aurais pu faire de bon méchants, quel gâchis. Alice par contre elle, se croit au pays des bisousnours, ses pensées sont très désagréables à entendre, trop de joie. _

Et le jour ou celui que je considérai comme mon deuxième père m'a trahi. Je criai et m'écroulai à terre, serrant ma poitrine de mes deux bras.

_Puis je vis Carlisle à ma fenêtre. J'allais le supplié de m'aider mais je n'en eu pas le temps. Ce que je vis me choqua au plus au point. Edward embrassa Carlisle. Pas une bise sur la joue, non, un vrai baiser._

Je refis surface et dit exactement la même chose à ma meilleure amie, qui était penchée au dessus de moi, que ce jour là.

-Alice … aide … moi, la suppliais-je.

Puis ce fut le trou noir.

POV Rosalie :

-Alice … aide … moi.

Puis Bella s'écroula. Alice la pris dans ses bras et sanglota en la berçant.

Je me retournais vers Félix et lui colla une gifle.

-MAIS T'ES MALADE ! ARO T'A PAS DIT CE QU'EDWARD A FAIT ? MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE D'ETRE AUSSI CON !

-Comment ? Mais … Je comprends pas je te jure ! Il m'a rien dit !

- TU NE COMPRENDS RIEN ! NON MAIS T'ES VRAIMENT BETE MA PAROLE ! Répliquais-je, folle de rage.

-Chérie, Rose, attend je vais lui expliquer, calme toi, Bella à besoin de toi ! Me dit doucement Esmée.

Je la regardai et pris conscience de ses mots. Bella ! Oh mon dieu, Bella !

POV Esmée :

A peine deux seconde après que je lui ai parlée, Rose couru voir sa sœur. La pauvre petite, nous attendions le contre coup, et malheureusement, il était enfin arrivé.

Je me tournais vers Félix et le regarda un moment. C'était une vraie armoire à glace, comme Emmett. Avec les mêmes vannes nulles, et presque le même comportement.

-Il y a un peu plus d'un an, Bella venait d'emménager à Forks. Edward l'avait d'abord détesté, pour l'odeur irrésistible de son sang, et pour son silence mental. Puis il avait appris à la connaître, et était tomber « amoureux ». Il nous l'avait présentée, et nous avions même dû la sauver des griffes d'un vampire sadique…

Plongée dans mes souvenirs, je continuai mon récit.

-Le vampire l'avait mordue, mais Edward refusait de la voir transformée. Il a aspiré le venin et l'a sauvée. Ils sont resté ensemble pendant six mois je crois. Alice était devenue sa meilleure amie, Emmett, le grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, et Carlisle et moi nous étions comme ses seconds parents. Elle ne s'entendait pas très bien avec Rosalie à l'époque, et Jasper devait rester loin d'elle au risque de perdre le contrôle.

-Eh bien … pour l'instant tout est rose, essaya Félix.

-Le pire est à venir. Quand Bella eu ses dix-huit ans, Alice a voulu lui faire une fête d'anniversaire. Mais Bella, super maladroite, c'est coupée avec du papier. Jasper, qui avait ressenti de la soif venant d'Edward, avait voulu s'interposer pour ne pas qu'il lui fasse du mal. Mais nous avons compris le contraire. Nous avons éloigné Jasper, mais heureusement Edward était calmé.

« Après que Carlisle l'ai soignée, Edward a déposée Bella chez elle, et est reparti. Il a disparu avec Alice et Jasper pendant à peu près une semaine. Carlisle n'allait plus travailler, et Emmett et Rosalie n'allait plus au lycée. Puis Edward est soudain revenu, espérant que nous partirions avec lui pour « protéger » Bella. Nous avons refusez et lui et Carlisle ont dit qu'ils partaient à la chasse. Alice à eu une vision deux heures plus tard et ma dit de vite préparé la chambre d'amis. Le lendemain Bella est arrivé et nous avons découvert que Edward l'avait violée.

« Il l'avait plusieurs fois mordue sur son torse et sur ses bras. Il l'avait laissée dans sa chambre, en sang. Il avait même embrassé Carlisle devant elle. La petite à été détruite pendant six mois, incapable de sourire ou de rire. Ca faisait maintenant deux mois qu'elle allait mieux, mais elle n'avait jamais eu de contre coup. Malheureusement, maintenant, elle l'a eu.

Je me retournai et vit la tristesse dans le regard du vampire. Il se retourna vers moi et m'adressa un regard suppliant.

-Je suis désolé Esmée ! Si j'avais su …

-Ce n'est pas grave Félix, même si elle va devoir avoir besoin de quelques heures de repos pour se retrouver.

-Bien.

Je me dirigeai vers la limousine et entra à l'intérieur, observant ma fille coucher sur l'un des banc/siège, la tête sur les genoux de Rose et les jambes sur ceux d'Alice.

POV Externe :

-Tu pense qu'ils vont découvrir notre secret ? Lui demanda l'homme en murmurant, de sorte que personne ne l'entende.

-Je ne sais pas … Mais il va falloir partir, lui répondit la femme.

Ils hochèrent tout deux la tête. Et après un dernier et tendre baiser, ils montèrent tout les deux dans l'avion, rejoignant cette famille, qui autre fois, n'avait presque aucun secret. Presque aucun, appart leur nature.

* * *

Bon ... Pour celles qui veulent me courir après en me lançant des tomates, laissez moi au moins cinq minutes d'avance ! =D

Alors, vous connaissez la chanson, pour l'instant j'essaye de montrer que Bella à tourner la page, et il me fallait ce chapitre pour ça.

Et il me fallait aussi un nouveau mystère, sinon, ça serrait devenu ennuyeux.

Je serrais ravie de lire vos reviews.

**D'ailleurs, si ce n'est pas trop en demander, ma cousine m'a lancer le pari d'avoir 35 reviews avant le prochain chapitre ...**

**Please ? Pouvez vous m'aider ?**

Enfin bref.

Je me fait aussi un peu de pub, tant qu'a faire =)

**J'ai écris une histoire Bella/Mike donc celle qui sont un peu folles, vous pouvez y allez.**

**Je tient à préciser que ce n'est pas un Mike goujat, mais un Mike amoureux.**

Merci de m'avoir lue,

Chloé.


	8. Note d'Auteur

**Hey !**

**Alors d'abord, merci pour toutes les reviews, j'ai adorée fermer le clapè de ma chère cousine =)  
**

**Ensuite, je voudrais dire merci à ma nouvelle Bêta, Lois1912, qui pour l'instant, corrige les chapitres déjà postés.  
**

**Donc, j'ai une raison de faire cette note, et je vais vous la dire,  
**

**Ne vous inquiétées pas, je n'arrête pas ma FF, c'est juste que je n'aurais pas le temps de publier ce week end.  
**

**Entre les cours, les préparations pour ma fête d'anniversaire, et deux/trois autres trucs, je ne pourrais pas poster.  
**

**J'essayerais, au pire, de poster demain soir, mais je ne sais pas si je rentrerais tôt de ma fête.  
**

**(Pour celle qui veulent me fêter mon anniversaire, même si c'est passé, c'est le 5septembre,  
**

**Je vous adores les filles xD  
**

**Bizz,  
**

**Chloé.  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello,**

**Me voici de retour, un peu crever pour hier et pour les cours d'aujourd'hui, mais là quand même !  
**

**Merci de votre patience les filles, mais je suis rentrer vers 00h00 et je devais me reveiller à 6h du mat. Aujourd'hui.  
**

**Merci à toute celle qui m'ont souhaitée mon anniversaire, même en retard, c'est de le faire qui compte.  
**

**Pour récompenser votre patience, j'ai fait un POV Aro =D  
**

**J''espère qu'il vous plaira :p  
**

**Bonne lecture,  
**

**Chloé.  
**

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

POV Aro :

J'étais dans l'avion, à m'ennuyer. C'est vrai, qu'est ce qu'ont peu faire dans un avion ? Un magazine ? Je suis un homme. Discuter ? Rien à dire. S'envoyer en l'air dans les toilettes ? Faut une compagne. Donc me voilà à penser à mon passé.

Et si je vous racontais un peu ma vie ? Quand je me suis fait transformer, je n'avais pas tout de suite compris ce que j'étais. Je me promenais tranquillement dans les rues de Venise, quand pouf ! Un homme m'a mordu. Je me suis réveillé trois jours plus tard sans personne, dans une petite maison. Je m'étais levé et avais été presque étourdi par la vitesse dont j'avais fait preuve. J'étais attiré par une odeur, et l'avais cherchée. J'étais tombé sur un verre dans lequel reposais un liquide rouge. J'ai bu le verre et j'ai vidé la carafe. Je me suis rendu compte que c'était du sang quand j'ai sauté sur une femme qui entrais dans la maison.

Un mois ou deux plus tard, je me suis souvenu de mes frères. Je ne savais pas si je devais aller les voir ou rester ici. J'ai pris ma décision et je suis parti, en pleine journée, dehors. Quand le soleil toucha ma peau, je cru que j'allais mourir, je fermai donc mes yeux. Mais rien ne vint. Ma peau scintillait, comme si on m'avait couvert de paillètes. C'est à ce moment là que je su que l'ont brillait au soleil.

J'avais attendu le soir, et je suis retourné chez moi. J'avais réveillé mes frères, et les avaient emmené avec moi. J'avais trouvé une petite cabane inoccupée. J'avais tout expliqué à mes frères, et ils voulurent être transformés. Je leur avais dit qu'ils devaient restés, pour maman et papa. Mais ils me répondirent qu'ils ne voulaient pas perdre leur frère. Je les ais donc transformés et nous avons traversé le monde. Le premier que l'on trouva fut Démétri, quatre siècles après nos transformations, quelque mois après l'acquisition de notre château.

Démétri était un enfant de pauvre, mal nourri, et battu par son père. Il m'avait plus tard expliqué que sa mère était partie quelque mois plus tôt avec un autre homme. Il m'avait dit qu'il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à sa mère, et que son père défoulait sa rage sur lui.

-C'est normal.

C'est ce qu'il m'avait dit après son récit, en haussant les épaules, désinvolte. Il n'avait que 19 ans quand nous l'avons transformé.

Nous avions recruté une vingtaine de vampire, et avions commencé notre règne.

Puis j'avais rencontré, lors d'une mission, Félix, qui était à l'extrême opposé de Démétri.

Félix était comme ont dit maintenant un gosse de riche, chouchouter, et aimer par ses parents. Ses parents étaient malades, il devait donc continuer à vivre avec ses géniteurs pour s'occuper d'eux, malgré ses vingt-six ans. Jusqu'au jour où des vampires, qui avaient révélés notre nature, ne tuent sa mère et son père. Nous l'avions retrouvé coucher entre ses parents, entrain de pleurez. Il disait tout le temps que c'était de sa faute, qu'il aurait dû être là.

Il y avait aussi eu Didyme, Supplicia et Athénodora. Caius avait trouvée son âme sœur, Athénodora, et nous avions, Marcus et moi, trouver nos premiers amours en Didyme et Supplicia.

J'avais ensuite trouvé Jane et Alec, et avait enrôlé une trentaine de vampire pour la garde. Tout le monde craignait les Volturi, les rois du monde vampiriques. Bien sûr, plusieurs vampires avaient essayé de prendre notre place, mais nous étions beaucoup trop forts.

Puis il y eu le jour où un ennemi roumain tua nos compagnes, à moi et à Marcus.

Je revenais à moi et regardai mes enfants. Car oui, je les avais adoptés. Alec et Jane, Prince et princesse Volturi.

Nous amorçâmes notre descente.

-Bon … bah c'est parti …

Je descendais les escaliers du jet et me dirigea vers notre voiture. Les Volturi possédaient des voitures dans les quatre coins du monde, c'est plus pratique pour rester discret.

-Bon elle loge où la Mama folie ? Demandais-je.

-Dans l'Arizona. Me répondit Alec.

-Bah heureusement qu'il fait nuit ! Allons-y.

Nous commençâmes à courir. C'est quand même fou d'être bête à se point ! A moins qu'elle ne connaisse pas notre existence … Mais ce n'est quand même pas une excuse.

Nous arrivâmes vite devant une maison dans une forêt. Au fur et à mesure, nous entendîmes de plus en plus de pleur d'enfant.

- Alec, empêche-les de s'enfuir, lui chuchotais-je.

Il hocha la tête et avança un peu plus rapidement.

-Jane, si elle ne veut pas parler, tu sauras quoi faire ?

-Oui père.

J'arrivai devant la porte et l'ouvris avec fracas. Euh … Beurk ?

L'un des bébés mangeait un rat. Un rat ! C'est dégueu. Attend …. Il ne devait pas y avoir que trois bébés ? Il y en a au moins huit là !

Je me dirigeais vers les bébés et les démembrais. Alec et Jane allumèrent un feu et jetèrent les corps dedans.

Je me tournais vers la « mère » et la regarda attentivement. Elle était effrayante. Bon ok, normalement en tant que vampire ont étaient pas sensé être canon mais au contraire, ça aussi c'est un mythe. Quand nous nous transformons, ont deviens de vraies bombes. C'est plus simple d'envouter les humains pour les boires après. Nous ne dormons jamais, donc pas de cercueil. Nous ne brulons pas au soleil, nous brillons. Oui, oui, nous brillions. Comme des boules à facettes. Je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure ! Enfin bref.

Elle avait des cheveux noirs, des yeux rouges, et des petites traces de morsures sur tout le visage. Les bambins avait dû se débattre quand elle les avait pris dans ses bras.

-Bonjour, comment vous appelez vous ? Lui demandais-je en avançant.

Elle me regarda paniquée. Je fis signe à Alec de la libérée.

-Alors ? M'impatientais-je.

Elle me regarda dans les yeux, de la tristesse et de la haine plein les pupilles. Je ne fis rien, me contentant de la regarder calmement. Au bout d'un moment, elle baissa les yeux et grogna.

-Bon, maintenant que je t'ai battue au jeu du regard … Ton nom ?!

Elle me grogna dessus. Attend … Elle me grogne dessus ! Je fis un signe à Jane, et la femme s'écroula à terre en gémissant et en s'agitant comme un asticot.

Je m'accroupis devant elle et Jane amoindri un peu la douleur.

-Ton nom, dis-je avec un peu plus d'autorité.

-Lu … lu … Luna, gémit-elle.

-Bien, Luna. Tu sais qui nous sommes ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Alors pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche, la peur prenant pas à pas la place sur tout autre émotion.

Je laissai ma tête allé vers l'avant, exaspéré.

-Pff … Jane, Alec … finissez le boulot.

Je retournai au volant de la voiture et les attendis.

Je commençais sérieusement à me poser des questions. Bella … Pourquoi je pense directement à elle ? C'est … humaine … désir … C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi une humaine ? Ca n'avait pas de sens … Je le savais que ça n'avait pas de sens ! Et pourtant tout était là ! Quand j'entendais sa voix, mon corps réagissait, j'avais « rêvé » d'elle … Mais un vampire ne peux pas être avec une humaine … Si ?

Et cette impression de l'avoir toujours connue en entendant sa voix, le petit saut que mon cœur mort à fait quand elle avait ri. Et ma jalousie quand Jasper lui avait fait une allusion salace. Grrrrr. Cette femme me rendait fou ! Je l'ai même pas rencontrée ! Juste une voix dans un téléphone.

Dix minutes après mon départ, Alec et Jane revinrent en voiture et nous commençâmes à nous diriger vers l'aéroport quand j'eu soudain une idée. Je stoppais la voiture et dis à mes enfants.

-Et si ont se faisait une petite journée de chasse ? Leur demandais-je.

Ils me firent d'énorme sourire et nous roulâmes à travers la ville, cherchant quelqu'un à nous mettre sous la dent.

Nous fûmes soudain attirés par une forte odeur de sang et nous nous dirigeâmes vers ce fumet.

Nous arrivâmes devant une petite villa, avec piscine et tout le tralala. En clair une maison de riche. Il n'y avait pas de jouets, donc pas d'enfant. J'ouvris la porte discrètement et ne vis personne. Je fis un signe à Alec et Jane, leur signalant qu'il pouvait entrés. Je parcourais la pièce des yeux et ne vis rien de suspect. Je reniflais et constata que le sang avait coulé plus haut. J'allais continuer à inspecter la pièce quand j'entendis un cri. Je courais à l'étage, et je faillis défaillir.

Sous mes yeux, une femme brune/rousse, des yeux marrons chocolat, à moitié nue, se débattait contre un homme. Elle criait, pleurais, se débattait. L'homme se tourna rapidement pour prendre une batte de baseball et je pus voir une grosse griffure cicatrisé sur sa joue.

Avant qu'il ne puisse abattre la batte sur la femme, je fus derrière lui, le poussant au sol. Alec s'occupa de le rendre immobile, et Jane se fit un plaisir de le faire gémir de douleur.

Je me penchais vers la femme et regarda ses blessures. Elle était gravement blessée. Ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer, quand je ressentis soudain le besoin de la sauvée. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien. Mais je devais le faire.

-Comment vous appelez vous ?

-Re … Renée.

-Très bien Renée. Je vais vous mordre, et vous allez avoir très mal, mais après vous pourrez peut être revoir ceux que vous aimez, Dacord ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête et me tendis son coup. Je la mordis au cou, aux poignets, et aux chevilles, puis me tournai vers mes jumeaux.

-Alec, Jane, ramener cette femme dans la voiture. Et attention, ont ne la mord pas !

-Oui père.

Je me tournais ensuite vers l'homme qui c'était relevé et tenait fermement sa batte de baseball avec ses deux mains. Je ris à gorge déployée, et m'avança vers lui.

-Tu crois vraiment que tu va me faire du mal ? Tu vois, moi, je ne suis pas un faible. Je n'ai pas besoin de forcer une femme pour qu'elle vienne dans mon lit. Elle vienne volontairement.

-Espèce de connard ! C'est MA femme ! Je fais ce que JE veux d'elle !

Je le regardai abasourdi. Sa femme ?

-Ta femme ?

-Bah oui du con … et Quesque tu fou la d'abord ?

Il s'avança soudain et me tapa avec sa batte. Enfin essaya. Puisque dès que son joujou toucha ma peau, elle se brisa en mille morceaux. Il commença a reculer, et buta contre la porte. Je le regardai en m'avançant doucement vers lui.

-Je viens te tuer.

Puis je lui tranchais la gorge. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de le boire, son sang était trop sal pour moi.

Je pris un sac et descendis prendre ses albums photos, et autre bien personnel. Il fallait bien qu'elle se rappelle de sa vie.

* * *

**Ah ouai ! Sa t'apprendra à tapé mon héroïne ! *Coup de pieds dans le ventre***

**Enfin bref, alors, a votre avis :**

**- Bella le découvre et tue Aro.  
**

**-Bella est super heureuse et lui saute dans les bras.  
**

**-Ou Bella s'en fou complètement et part dans une chambre faire ses petites affaires avec Aro ?  
**

**Et dernière question ...  
**

**-Mais où est passée Lola ?  
**

**! TATATA !  
**

**Et si on se fixait un objectif ? 55 reviews ? A vos claviers les filles ! =D  
**

**Bonne semaine les nanas,  
**

**Chloé.  
**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello,**

**Donc, voici el nuevo capitulo (9e chapitre)  
**

**A toute celle qui attendait la rencontre entre Bella et Aro, vous allez être heureuse ...  
Car c'est maintenant =D  
**

**Biensur, il y aura une petite surprise mais je vous laisse la découvrir sans plus attendre.  
**

**Bonne lecture,  
**

**Chloé.  
**

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

POV Bella :

Je me réveillai soudain, avec une sensation étrange dans le ventre. Quand mes yeux s'ouvrirent, j'eus une impression de solitude, et me releva soudainement. J'étais dans ma chambre. Non, pas dans la mienne, ni chez Charlie. Mais cette chambre était superbe.

Il y avait des murs noirs, un plafond rouge, et un parquet foncé. Un tapis en mout-mout noire (N/A : Désoler pour ce mot inventé mais c'est comme ça que j'appelle les tapis poilus.) et un magnifique lustre noir. Le reste était de la même couleur, et le lit dans lequel je dormais était un lit à baldaquin rouge sang. Je tournai la tête vers la droite et aperçu de la lumière derrière les rideaux.

Je me précipitai vers la lumière et poussa les rideaux d'un coup sec, et regarda dehors. Devant moi s'étendait Volterra, capitale de la royauté vampirique. J'ouvris la porte en grand, car oui, ce n'était pas une fenêtre, mais une porte qui donnait accès à une grande terrasse, qui était délimitée par des barreaux. Je m'avançai vers les barres et plaça mes jambes entre celle-ci, balançant mes pieds dans le vide.

Je devais être là depuis un petit bout de temps car le soleil, qui quand je me suis assise était haut dans le ciel, finissait tranquillement sa descente.

Je sursautais et faillis me cogner le front contre la rambarde en entendant quelqu'un toquer à la porte.

-Entrez.

-Ah ! Tu es enfin réveillée Bella ! Tu sais que tu dors depuis huit heures ? Tu n'a pas dormi hier ou quoi ? Enfin bref ! Passons aux choses importantes. On va rendre visite aux rois. Regarde moi ça, ta tenue est toute froissée ! Allez va prendre une douche. Porte à gauche de la commode, me dit précipitamment Alice.

Je courus dans la salle de bain et pris une douche express. J'étais impatiente. Quoi ? Bah même si ce sont des vampires c'est quand même des rois !

Je sortis de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la poitrine.

-Bien ! Alors, dans ce château, les seules couleurs autorisées pour les Volturi est le rouge, le noir et le violet. Mais bon vu qu'on est un peu de la famille, on doit appliquer cette règle. Donc tu va enfiler ça, ça, ça et … tiens ! Ca. Voilà.

Elle me tendit un ensemble de sous-vêtement en dentelle noir, un jean slim noir taille basse, un bustier rouge sang qui s'attachait avec des fines bretelles derrière le cou et des bottes noires qui montaient jusqu'aux genoux avec des talons de dix centimètres.

J'enfilai tout ça en vitesse et Alice me fit m'assoir sur une chaise pas loin de la fenêtre. Elle laissa mes cheveux lâches en les ondulant un peu et me mis un peut de mascara et de gloss transparent.

-Quand je te disais que le rouge était ta couleur ! Bon, tu es prête ?

-Oui, oui !

-Ok on y va ! Ah et d'ailleurs, Aro est en mission, il ne sera peut être pas la ce soir.

Je ne pus lui cacher ma déception. J'avais hâte de rencontrer le propriétaire de la voix suave qui m'avait tant … fait réagir il y a quelque heure.

-Que ce passe t-il Bella ? Me demanda Alice.

Je la regardais et m'apprêtais à tout lui raconter mais me ravisais au dernier moment. Elle finira bien par le savoir, elle le savait peut-être même déjà.

-Non … Rien. Bon on y va oui ou non ?

Elle hocha la tête et me pris la main. Elle y glissa soudain une bague. Elle était magnifique. C'était une bague avec un ovale de pierre rouge, entouré d'espèces de spirales qui semblait être en or. Je m'apprêtais à protester quand elle me coupa la parole.

-Rose et moi avons la même … c'est un bijou pour montrer notre liens, me dit-elle avec un faible sourire.

- Montre-moi la tienne.

Elle me tendit sa main droite, et je vis qu'elle avait exactement la même en violet. Je hochai la tête et nous sortîmes de la chambre. Nous avançâmes vers la salle des trônes et nous croisâmes le reste de la famille au passage. Je regardai la main droite de Rose et vis la même bague que nous en noire. Encore ce code de couleur.

Nous continuâmes notre chemin jusqu'à atteindre deux grandes portes. Alice et Rosalie me prirent chacune une de mes mains et je vis Jasper se mettre devant moi et Emmett derrière.

-N'en profite pas pour regarder mes fesses, me dit Jasper en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je rougis et lui tira la langue. Les portes s'ouvrirent.

Alice et Rose durent me tirer car ce que je vis était assez … flippant.

Le décor était très beau ! Avec des statues, de beaux tableaux. Non … En faite c'était les vampires qui étaient flippant. Enfin surtout un.

Ce vampire était assis sur le trône de droite. Il avait des cheveux blonds très clairs, des yeux rouges, et une expression peu accueillante. Après c'était des vampires « normaux ».

Un autre homme se tenait sur le trône gauche cette fois, des cheveux brun, presque noir. Des yeux rouges et une profonde expression d'ennui sur le visage. Mais quand il me vit, l'ennui parti complètement de son visage, et il me fit un grand sourire. Etrange.

Il y avait aussi deux autres vampires. Il y avait Félix, notre chauffeur, et un brun avec une coupe en hérisson. Il était assez mignon en faite.

Les Cullen s'arrêtèrent, mais Jasper et Emmett refusèrent de bouger de place, et les filles ne me lâchèrent pas la main.

-Bon, vu que notre cher frère n'est pas là, on va devoir se présenter nous même, dit le brun. Moi c'est Marcus, le blond qui ce prend pour un serial killer c'est Caius, l'hérisson c'est Démétri et l'armoire à glace c'est Félix.

Nous hochâmes la tête, tentant de ne pas rire de la tête de Démétri et de Caius.

-Marcus ! Je te signale que je dois paraître sanguinaire devant eux ! Dit Caius.

-Oh c'est bon, ils sont de la famille. En plus tout le monde sais que tu n'es pas si cruel que tu ne le laisse croire !

-Gniagniagnia, marmonna Caius en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en lui tournant le dos.

Toute la pièce rit de son expression. Un vampire qui boude, c'est nouveau ça ! Nos rires finirent par se taire et je regardais les autres. Ils avaient tous la tête tournée vers moi.

-Quoi ? Demandais-je.

-Non non rien, me dit Alice avec un grand sourire.

POV Alice :

Nous étions en train de rire quand soudain nous sentîmes une odeur. Mais qui …

Aro ! Bien sûr, j'avais décris ma vision à tout le monde, y compris Marcus et Caius, sauf à Bella. Tout le monde se mit à la regarder, des grands sourires plaqués sur tous les visages.

-Quoi ? Nous demanda-t-elle.

-Non, non rien, répondis-je.

-On va bien s'amusé ! Entendis-je Emmett dire à vitesse vampirique.

Mais Jasper et Emmett refusèrent toujours à bouger, donc je continuai, avec Rose, à tenir Bella par la main.

Jane et Alec entrèrent en premier.

_**VISION :**_

_-Alec, Jane, je vous présente Bella, dit Marcus._

_Les jumeaux la regardèrent et s'exprimèrent d'une seule voix._

_-Maman ! _

_**FIN DE VISION :**_

Quand Bella les vit, elle lâcha nos main et pencha la tête par-dessus l'épaule de Jasper, observant les jumeaux. Mais que ?

POV Jasper :

Soudain je ressentis de l'amour maternel. Hein ? Je cherchais qui ressentais ça et m'aperçu que c'était Bella. Cette dernière s'avança et regarda les jumeaux par-dessus mon épaule. Se pourrait-il que … ?

POV Jane :

Père nous avait beaucoup parlé de cette humaine, il disait qu'il la protégeait, qu'il ne fallait pas la mordre. Qu'elle faisait partie de la famille.

-Alec, Jane, je vous présente Bella, dit oncle Marcus.

Mon frère et moi la regardèrent, et nous eûmes un choc. Un grand frisson parcouru notre colonnes vertébrales. Nous nous regardâmes, avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Puis nous dîmes d'une seule et même voix.

POV Bella :

-Maman !

Je regardai ces magnifiques adolescents, et j'eus soudain l'envie de les protéger. Je les regardais et leur souris. Je m'avançai un peu plus et leur tendit mes bras. Deux secondes plus tard, je me retrouvais avec une tête blonde et une autre brune dans mon cou.

Nous étions tranquilles, quand soudain, un grognement se fit entendre.

POV Alec :

Maman ! Notre mère, une humaine !

Bien sûr, elle n'était pas notre vraie mère. Mais dès que nous l'avons vue, ma sœur et moi, nous avons tout de suite su que se serrait notre mère, pas de sang mais de cœur.

Elle nous tendit ses bras avec un grand sourire, et nous jetèrent dans ses bras, enfouissant nos têtes dans son cou. Bizarrement, son sang ne nous attirait pas du tout. Tant mieux, je ne veux pas lui faire du mal.

Nous étions entrain de serrée notre mère dans nos bras, quad nous entendîmes soudain un grognement. Et quelque chose d'incroyable se produisit. Elle nous poussa derrière elle, faisant face à cette armoire à glace Cullen, en position de défense, les yeux totalement noirs.

-B-Bell's ? Mais … qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda le Cullen.

-Ne grogne PAS ! Contre mes enfants ! Suis-je clair ? Lui demanda-t-elle presque en grognant.

-Oui oui ! Dit Emmett en retournant près d'une blonde.

Je tournai la tête vers mes oncles, observant leur réaction. Marcus regardai Bella avec interrogation, puis nous regarda. Il murmura « mère ». Nous hochâmes la tête.

Caius, Démétri et Félix, eux, regardai Bella, bouche bée.

Je m'accroupis à coter de maman, et la serra dans mes bras.

-C'est bon maman, il ne nous ferra rien !

Elle nous scruta, vérifiant si nous n'avions rien. C'était assez étrange. Elle se conduisait comme … un vampire.

Elle se releva mais resta toujours un peu devant moi.

-Yes ! Je suis tata ! Dit un petit lutin.

-Oh arrête Alice ! Je pari que tu l'avais vu !

Le lutin lui fit un grand sourire.

-Ok … Bon, Alec, Jane. Le lutin qui vient de nous faire une scène, c'est Alice Brandon. Le cowboy, c'est Jasper Whitlock, le compagnon d'Alice. L'armoire à glace, c'est Emmett Mc McCarthy. La belle blonde, c'est Rosalie Hale, la compagne d'Emmett. Et la femme au visage angélique, c'est Esmée Platt.

-Bonjour, dis-je en même temps que ma sœur.

-Salut, nous répondirent les Cullen.

Maman voulut retourner auprès des Cullen, mais Jane refusait de quitté ses bras. Bella rit et ne bougea plus, serrant ma sœur contre elle. Je les rejoins, serrant ma mère et ma sœur dans mes bras.

Bien sûr, nous ne pouvions pas être tranquilles.

-Euh … ce n'est pas pour te vexer mec mais ta quand même …. Je sais pas moi … Quatre siècles de plus qu'elle ! Dit Démétri.

-L'âge n'as pas d'importance ! Dit Maman. Tu crois que quand je sortais avec …

Elle s'arrêta soudain, regardant vers la porte. Je tournai la tête, et vis Papa.

-Père ! Cria Jane. Regarde ! On a trouvé notre mère de cœur !

-Eh bien, j'en suis heureux, dit père en regardant Bella.

Ne me dite pas que …

POV Aro :

Je m'avançai vers mes jumeaux et leur « mère »

-Bonjour Bella, ravi de te rencontrée, lui dis-je en lui faisant un baise main.

Puis elle releva les yeux vers moi, un grand sourire sur ses magnifiques lèvres. Je détaillai son corps, sa tenue très avantageuse, puis je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens. Soudain je retins mon souffle.

Ses yeux étaient magnifiques. Il était d'un marron profond, comme si ces puits de chocolat menaient directement à son âme. Mon cœur mort fit un bon dans ma poitrine, et je ne pu rien faire d'autre que la regarder, me noyant dans les profondeurs de ses pupilles.

POV Bella :

-Bonjour Bella, ravi de te rencontrée, me dit-il en me faisant un baise main.

Je rougie et leva la tête, impatiente de voir son visage. Quand je l'aperçu, je faillis m'écroulé par terre. Si Edward était Apollon, Aro était … Non, il ne pouvait être comparable tellement sa beauté était grande. Je plongeais soudain mes yeux dans les siens et je ne pu contrôler mon corps.

Je ne sais pas si ce fut lui ou moi qui avança en première, mais nous finîmes collés l'un contre l'autre, nos bouches se dévorant, essayant de dominer l'autre.

-Bah putain ! Entendis-je Emmett blasphémer.

Ni moi ni Aro ne fîmes attention à lui, continuant de nous explorer l'un l'autre. Je me collais contre lui, tirant ses cheveux avec mes mains.

-Prenez une chambre ! Dirent Emmett et Félix au même moment.

Je me reculais un peu et essayais de grogner vers eux. Ma preuve de férocité ressembla plus à un miaulement, se qui fit rire les deux colosses.

Je les regardais et sentis les larmes montées.

-Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! Dis-je en sanglotant.

-Oh, Bella ! (Emmett et Félix)

-Vous vous êtes moquez de moi ! Dis-je en tapant du pied.

-Mais non je te jure ! (Félix)

-On voulait juste … (Emmett)

Ils furent interrompus par un éclat de rire. Je me tournai vers Alice, exaspérée.

-Bon, ok ! Qu'est ce que j'ai raté cette fois ? Lui demandais-je.

-Tu as commencé à sourire diaboliquement.

-Ah … Tu vois que j'arrive à faire la moue Made in Cullen ! Lui dis-je, fière de moi.

Tout le monde riait quand soudain un cri perçant se fit entendre.

* * *

***Sors sa tête de sous la couette***

**Alors, j'ai perdue personne xD ?  
**

**Pour toute celle qui voudrait me montrée leur frustration, colère ou je ne sais pas, plaisir,  
**

**Vous pouvez me rendre un immense service en me faisant plein de riviews =)  
**

**Je vous adores mes lectrices,  
**

**Chloé.  
**

**PS : Prochain chapitre assez ... multi Pov  
**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey !**

**Bon, 10e Chapitre posté, ça me rassure un peu, j'ai enfin réussis à l'écrire.  
**

**Enfin bref, en ce moment, je suis un peu déprimée, donc désolée si les prochain chapitre sont un peu triste ...  
**

**Pour celle qui aime bien les textes, j'en mettrais un en bas de la page.  
**

**Bonne lecture,  
**

* * *

Chapitre 10

POV Aro :

Nous étions entrain de rire quand soudain, nous entendîmes un cri. Bella se retourna soudain vers moi, de la peur et du questionnement inscrit dans ses yeux.

-Aro … qui a crié comme ça ? Me demanda ma belle.

Je ne voulus pas lui dire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais comme quand j'avais vu Renée, je sus que je ne devais pas lui dire. Malheureusement, Jane le fit à ma place.

-C'est une femme, nous étions de retour d'une mission quand nous avons entendu des cris.

Bella la regarda, l'incitant silencieusement à lui en dire plus.

-C'était à Phoenix, en Arizona. Elle se faisait battre par un homme, son mari je crois. Il s'apprêtait à la violée mais papa l'en a empêcher. Mais la femme avait très peu de sang, et elle avait du mal à respirer. Du coup papa l'a mordue, a pris quelque babiole, et a tué l'homme.

Bella devint blême. Tout le monde se retourna vers elle.

-Oh mon dieu, murmura-t-elle.

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe ma Bella ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda Alice, paniquée.

-Je … Je …

Bella ne réussi pas à dire un mot, trop sous le choc.

-Bella ? Dit moi ce qu'il ce passe ? S'il te plait ! (Rosalie)

Mais Bella ne répondais pas. Elle avait les yeux dans le vague, ne regardant personne. Je fis un signe au Major, lui demandant d'essayer de l'apaisée. Il la regarda un long moment, puis me regarda, étonné, secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Puis elle commença à se débattre en sanglotant.

-Maman ? Maman, s'il te plait, réveille toi. MAMAN ! Cria Jane.

Bella releva ses yeux vers elle, et elle se jeta dans ses bras. Elle pleura pendant au moins vingt minutes, ses épaules se secouant sous ses pleures. Ma compagne me regarda soudain.

-Qu'est ce que tu as emmené de chez cette femme ?

-Euh … des albums photos, pourquoi ?

- Il faut que je les voie.

Je courus à l'accueil, et demanda à la réceptionniste, une humaine italienne.

-Ciao Gina, potete darmi la casella che ti ho affidato prima ? (Bonjour Gina, peux-tu me donner la boîte que je t'ai confiée tout à l'heure ?)

-Certo, tenere premuto, me dit-elle. (Bien sûr, tenez.)

-Grazie, Gina. (Merci, Gina.)

Je retournai ensuite dans la salle du trône et lui tendis la boîte. Elle s'assit par terre, et l'ouvrit. Elle prit un paquet de photos, et les regarda en silence.

Puis, arrivée à la cinquième photo, elle se mit à pleurer.

-Bella, qu'est ce que tu as ma chérie ? Demanda Esmée.

Ma belle ne lui répondit pas et lui montra simplement la photo, en relevant la tête.

POV Esmée :

Bella mit la photo à coter de son visage, et me montra la photo. Je comparai Bella et cette femme, mais ne vit rien. Bella me regarda, et je comparai les yeux cette fois. Ce que je vis me coupa le souffle. Les mêmes, les mêmes yeux. Oh mon dieu.

POV Jasper :

Esmée prit soudain Bella dans ses bras, sanglotant avec elle. Personne ne comprenait. Curieux, je pris la photo, et mon souffle se coupa. Renée. Je la montrais à Alice, et elle aussi cessa de bouger. Nous avions pu apercevoir la mère de Bella quand nous l'avions protégée de James.

Emmett et Rosalie, ainsi que la plupart des gardes, et les rois, ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ce passait.

Je donnai la photo à Rose, et lui montra mes yeux. Elle regarda la photo et eu un mouvement de recul, lâchant la photo au passage. Emmett aussi recula. Ils me regardèrent, de la surprise dans les yeux. Je tournai la tête vers Bella et vit que celle-ci c'était relevée.

-Il faut que je la voie.

-Bella, elle est entrain de se transformer, elle ne pourra …

-Je veux la voir, maintenant ! hurla-t-elle en recommençant à pleurée.

Aro hocha la tête et lui pris la main. Il nous fit signe de rester et emmena Bella voir sa mère.

POV Bella :

Ma mère allait devenir vampire, par ma faute. Si je ne l'avais pas laissée entre les mains de son mari, elle ne serrait pas dans cet état. Quand j'avais vu la photo, je m'étais dis que j'avais gâchée sa vie. Et au bout d'un moment, je me suis convaincu que c'était mieux comme ça. Elle pourrait se défendre maintenant.

J'avançai dans les couloirs du château, main dans la main avec Aro. Je me posai des questions. Comment est ce que mon corps avait pu me contrôler ? Car oui, quand j'ai embrassé Aro, ce n'est pas mon cerveau qui avait ordonné ça à mon corps, c'est mon corps qui en avait pris l'initiative. Comme si mes instincts reprenaient le dessus. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Mais je m'étais sentis si bien, tout contre lui, ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je m'étais sentis … complète.

-Bella … Il est possible que ta mère est très, très mal, me dit Aro.

-Je m'en fou, je dois voir ma mère.

Il hocha la tête et ouvris la porte. Je me mis de suite à chercher ma mère des yeux et la vit, allongée sur le lit au fond de la pièce. Je courus vers elle et m'assit près de ses hanches. Je me penchai en avant et lui caressa la joue, m'excusant de l'avoir laissé seule, quand soudain elle ouvrit les yeux.

-Mais que … ? Dit Aro.

Je ne fus malheureusement pas assez rapide, et me retrouva …

**POV Renée (Avant la tentative de viol jusqu'à maintenant) :**

Ma Bella … elle avait disparut, elle c'était enfuie … Depuis plus d'un an, je ne suis plus la même. Je ne m'approche même plus des autres filles, ni des hommes, dont Phil.

Je ne sors plus de sa chambre. Phil me ramène à manger tout les jours, il m'aide parfois à me laver ou pour mes besoins, mais sinon je ne bouge pas de la chambre de ma fille. J'aurais tellement voulu … je ne sais pas … au moins lui dire au revoir. La serrée dans mes bras une dernière fois.

Phil m'avait dit qu'il n'avait rien compris. Qu'il dormait, et qu'il c'était réveillé après avoir entendu un bruit. Il serrait descendu en bas, avec sa batte de baseball, au cas où se serrai un cambrioleur. Il était entré dans le salon, et Bella lui aurai griffé le visage et se serai enfuie avec le chien. Il avait essayé de la suivre, mais elle l'avait semé.

Depuis mon retour, je ne pouvais plus être la même. Bella n'était pas que ma fille, elle était aussi ma confidente, ma meilleure amie … Oui sa va vous paraitre bizarre mais oui ma fille est ma meilleure amie.

Je regardai pour la millième fois une photo d'elle, quand la sonnette retentit. Aujourd'hui j'étais seule, Phil était parti travaillé. Je descendis de mauvaise grâce, et ouvrit la porte.

-Lola ! Mais ? … Que …. Que fais-tu là ? Lui demandai-je.

-Renée je dois … vous révélez certaine chose … au sujet de Bella.

Je lui fis signe d'entrer et courus presque pour la rejoindre sur le canapé.

-Dit moi tout.

-Eh bien … hésita-t-elle. Madame, il faut vraiment que vous me croyez …. Je vous jure que tout ce que je vous dirais n'est que pure vérité !

-Je t'écoute.

-Alors … ah c'est tellement dur à dire ! Bon faisons vite. Phil allait violée Bella, le chien l'a défendue, Phil l'a tué, le chien bien sûr. Bella c'est enfuie, elle m'a demandé mon aide, et elle est à Forks depuis plus d'un an.

Je restais bouche-bée, incapable de parler. Phil ? Un tueur, un pédophile ? Oh mon dieu !

Je fondais en larme et tomba à genoux au sol, soutenue par Lola. Comment ne m'en étais-je pas rendu compte ? Comment est ce que j'ai pus aimé cet être immonde qui avait voulu abuser de ma fille … ma pauvre petite fille … elle avait du tant souffrir ! Mais elle était en sécurité ! Charlie était le meilleur père au monde, il c'était bien occupé d'elle, j'en suis sûre.

Quand mon souffle commença à se calmer, la porte s'ouvrit sur l'homme que j'avais un jour appelé mon mari. Rien que de penser à cela, me provoquais une vague de nausée, à peine contrôlée.

-Bonjour chérie ! Oh, Lola ! Salut ! Comment vas-tu ? Nous demanda Phil.

-Mal.

Lola et moi avions répondu la même chose en même temps, et en d'autre circonstance, je suis sûre que j'en aurai ri. Mais le moment était trop grave, ce n'était pas le moment de rire.

-Que ce passe t-il ?

-Je sais ce que tu as fait à Bella ! Lola m'a tout expliquer ! ESPECE DE SALE PEDOPHILE A LA CON ! TU VA VOIR CE QUE CA FAIT DE S'EN PRENDRE A MA FILLE !

J'avais hurlé tellement fort que je suis presque sûre que tout le quartier avait du l'entendre.

-Mais de quoi tu parle ma chérie ? C'est elle qui m'a griffé et est partie en courant !

-Mais bien sûr ! Alors il est où Kurt ? Hein ? Il est où ?

-Elle l'a emmené avec elle, je te l'ai déjà dit.

-MENTEUR ! Cria Lola. Tu l'as jeté d'un pont ! Arrête de men …

-LOLA !

Il venait d'assommer Lola, et se dirigeait vers moi avec une batte de baseball. _(N/A : Cours ! Cours dehors ! Il ne pourra plus rien te faire ! Ne va surtout pas …)_ Je courus vers ma chambre et essaya de fermer la porte, mais Phil l'avait coincée avec sa batte. _(N/A : Je te l'avais dit ! T'es pas dans la merde ma vieille ! Oups ! Désolée, je sors XD)_

Je poussai la batte le plus fort possible, et referma la porte derrière lui, verrouillant la porte avec ma clé en même temps.

Il fallait que je m'enfuie maintenant. Mais où ? Ma mère ne veut plus me parler depuis que j'ai quitté Charlie, et mon père est mort depuis ma naissance. Je n'ai ni frère, ni sœur, et tout mes cousins et cousines doivent être en vacances je ne sais où. A Forks ! Bella comprendra, et je suis sûre que Charlie aussi !

J'allais faire mes bagages quand la porte claqua soudainement contre la porte. Je me retournai, et lui lança ma valise dans la tête. Il couru dans la direction opposé, mais la valise toucha quand même sa tête, et il tomba à terre.

Je me dirigeai lentement vers la porte, et fini par marcher un petit peu plus vite. Mais avant que je ne puisse passer la porte, il me tira par la cheville et je tombai à terre. Il se releva et se mit au dessus de moi, et commença à me déshabiller. Je ne pouvais plus me battre, il était trop fort. Alors je criai. Toujours plus fort.

Quand je cru qu'il allait réussir ce qu'il avait raté par le passé, deux hommes et une femme entrèrent dans la pièce. Le plus petit homme était brun, des yeux pétillants, et habillé tout en noir. La femme à cotés d'elle, était blonde, les mêmes yeux que le brun, et était habillé en violet et noir, limite gothique. Le dernier, l'homme le plus grand, avait de long cheveux noirs, les mêmes yeux que ses enfants, oui enfants car ils se ressemblaient vraiment tout les trois, et habiller d'un jean noir coupe droite, d'une chemise rouge sang, de botte noir qui montaient jusqu'aux genoux, et d'une cape de la même couleur.

Ils avaient tous les trois quelque chose d'inhumain, mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver quoi. Trop absorbée par ma contemplation de ces inconnus, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que Phil allait me tapée avec sa batte. Il allait me touchée, quand il fut soudain éjecter de sa place.

L'homme aux cheveux longs se pencha vers moi et me demanda mon prénom.

-Renée, lui répondis-je doucement.

Il me dit qu'il allait me mordre, et que sa allait faire très mal. Je hochai la tête et ferma les yeux, quand je me rendis enfin compte de se qu'il venait de me dire. Me mordre ? Mais que … Vampire !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne paniquai pas. Il venait de me sauvée, non ?

Il me mordit plusieurs fois, et un feu s'alluma en moi. Il brulait mon sang, mes veines, mes entrailles. Il se propageait de mes pieds à mes jambes, de mes jambes à mon ventre, et ainsi de suite. Je brulais vive, mais restait consciente. C'est ça la douleur dont il m'avait parlé ? Pendant combien de temps allait durée cette torture ?

Je l'entendis demander à Alec et Jane, c'est comme ça qu'il les avait appelé, de m'emmener dans la voiture, et de ne pas me mordre. Ils acquiescèrent, et firent se que leur père leur avait demandé.

Je fus soudainement couché sur une banquette, la tête reposant sur les genoux fins d'une des deux personnes présente.

-Ne vous en faite pas Renée ! Tout va bien se passer. Vous êtes en sécurités maintenant. Nous sommes désolé pour votre douleur, mon frère va essayer de la diminuée, mais ça ne durera que quelques heures. Si vous êtes d'accord, serez ma main le plus fort possible. Bien, Alec, vas-y.

A peine cette phrase prononcer, que je sombrais dans le noir.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée, comme ça, dans le noir. A ne rien ressentir, à ne rien voir, ni entendre. Mais je le regrettais vivement une fois que cette paix fut rompue.

Le feu avait repris place dans mon corps, encore plus fort que tout à l'heure. Mon cœur battait vite, trop vite. Une personne normale n'aurait pas survécu avec ça. Que m'arrivait t-il ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher, je hurlais, encore et encore. J'avais tellement mal.

Une main se posa sur ma joue. J'entendais quelqu'un parler, mais je ne comprenais pas ce que cette personne me disait. Puis d'un coup, mon cœur s'arrêta et j'ouvris les yeux. Je regardai le plafond, et la poussière qui bougeait dans la pièce. La poussière ? Je tournai les yeux et mes pupilles s'encrèrent dans celle de la personne qui avait mis fin à toute ma souffrance.

Je regardai cette personne intensément, et un flot de souvenirs s'abattit sur moi. Bella ! Ma fille.

Je ne pus résister ….

POV Bella :

Je ne fus malheureusement pas assez rapide, et me retrouva … dans ses bras !

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça a plu.**

**Voici mon texte :  
**

Tu veux tout savoir ? Ok, je vais tout te dire.

Je t'ai quitté parce que j'étais trop jalouse, trop possessive. La moindre fille qui s'approchait de toi avait le droit à ma haine éternelle. Tu ne méritais pas ça, à ce moment là. Mon amour pour toi était peu à peu remplacer par le plaisir de la possession, et je n'aimais pas ça. Pas du tout. Alors je t'ai laissé. Je n'avais pas le choix, j'avais beaucoup trop mal. Le problème, c'est que je t'ai fait mal à toi aussi, et ça je le regrette. Puis, les cours on recommencé, et mon enfer s'est réveillé en même temps. Je suis tombée amoureuse. Non, pas de toi. Le mal m'avait tellement rongée, que je n'étais plus sûre de pouvoir t'aimer, ou même te côtoyer un jour. Non, je suis tombée amoureuse de l'un de tes amis. Au début, je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte. C'est quand j'ai remarqué que je le regardais de plus en plus souvent. Et puis toute ces pensées qui m'envahissait, qui me faisait mal. Et c'est ce rêve qui m'a fait réaliser que je l'aimais. Je ne voulais pas, au non, pas du tout, l'aimé, je te le jure. Mais c'est arrivé, comme ça. Je l'ai dit à mes meilleures amies, et elles on été lui parlés, plusieurs fois. Il hantait toutes mes pensées, m'aidant à t'oublier. Ca me faisais mal, mais sa m'aidais. Quand je suis retournée sur F***b**k, deux ou trois jours plus tard, tu m'as réellement déçu pour la première fois. Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Sortir avec la personne en qui je croyais depuis si longtemps, et en plus l'afficher sous mon nez. Tu sais quoi ? Maintenant je peux dire que toi et moi, c'était une erreur. Maintenant que je suis seule avec mes sentiments. Amoureuse d'un garçon déjà pris, trahi par une ancienne amie, et par son ancien petit copain. Crois-moi, je souffre. Mes mains tremble, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je me sens seule …

Je suis seule.

**Merci de me donnez vos avis, j'aimerais bien savoir si j'écris bien =)**

**Si vous voulez, je pourrais mettre un texte à chaque fin de chapitre, si sa vous plait bien sûr.  
**

**A la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre.  
**

**Gros bisous,  
**

**Chloé.  
**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey ! **

**Alors déjà, désolée pour le chapitre 10, et pour le 11, ils sont assez court.  
**

**En ce moment, ça va pas très fort, ça se voit d'ailleurs dans mes textes etc.  
**

**En parlant des textes, apparemment, ça a plu, donc j'essayerais d'en mettre un à chaque fin de chapitre.  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,  
**

**Chloé.  
**

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

POV Bella :

-Oh Bella si tu savais comme je m'en veux ! Quand je pense que je suis resté avec ce connard !

-Co … Comment …

-Lola.

Je la regardai et sentis mes larmes coulées.

-Je t'aime maman.

-Moi aussi ma puce, moi aussi.

Nous nous serions l'une contre l'autre quand nous entendîmes soudainement quelqu'un se racler la gorge.

-Renée … Vous n'avez pas soif ? Demanda Aro.

-Soif ? Dit-elle en touchant sa gorge.

Je la regardai et mon sourire atteint mes yeux.

-Oui maman. Tu te souviens ? Vampire ? Morsure ?

-Ah oui … Euh … Je dois tuer des humains ?

- Non pas forcément... Commença Esmée.

-Oui, dis-je. Tu va te nourrir d'humain, car tu va devoir rester ici, donc, tu fais comme tout le monde.

Aro et les Cullen se tournèrent vers moi, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

-Non, mais attendez ! L'homme, non ! L'adolescent qui m'a violé et son « père » vous ont bourrez le crâne avec des discours sur le bien être, et il m'a violée ! Alors, si elle le veut, elle boira des criminelles, mais elle sera plus forte ! Il est hors de question qu'elle se nourrisse comme ces traîtres !

Personne ne bougea. Je m'en voulais d'avoir dit ça, mais je refusais de voir ma mère se nourrir comme ces imbéciles. Elle serrait faible, et aurait tout ses défauts d'humaine.

-Attendez, attendez … Dit Renée.

Elle se leva soudain et me regarda fixement. Je penchai la tête sur le côté, et bougea ma main devant son visage. Elle ne répondait pas. Rien, nada. Une vraie statue.

-Oh mon dieu ! Dit-elle soudainement.

Elle continua quand même de me regarder. Non mais ils ont quoi ces vampires ? J'ai une troisième tête qui m'a poussée pendant la nuit ? J'ai un fantôme derrière moi ? Merde à la fin !

-Arrêter ! Non ! Edward ! Cria-t-elle soudainement, en s'effondrant au sol.

-Maman ?!

Je courus vers elle et la pris dans mes bras. Elle sanglotait, pliée en deux dans mes bras.

-Maman ?

-Oh, Bella ! J'ai fait un horrible rêve ! Edward te violait et t'avait mordue ! Tu avais l'air si brisée.

Je baissai la tête et retira ma veste. Elle les regarda et se remit à pleurée, me serrant un peu plus fort contre elle. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Comment savait-elle ? Est-ce que c'était ça, son don ?

POV Aro :

Ma compagne, mon âme sœur, ma non-vie. Je voyais sa souffrance, je voyais les morsures qu'il lui avait infligées. Et je n'avais rien pu faire. J'avais été complètement inutile. J'avais échoué, dans la tache la plus importante que je devais accomplir.

Renée serrait sa fille dans ses bras sanglotant avec elle. La vie avait été si cruelle avec ce petit bout de femme. A peine adulte, qu'elle avait déjà affronté un viol, et la mort d'une proche, même si celle-ci la serrait dans ses bras. Elle était forte, plus forte mentalement qu'un vampire physiquement.

Les vampires vaniteux me répondront : Pf, ce n'est rien qu'une humaine stupide. Mais combien de vampire ont-ils du vivre sa avant d'être damnés ?

J'allai continuer mon monologue intérieur quand je me retrouvai soudain avec quelque chose de chaud dans les bras.

-Aro, on peut parler en privé tout les deux ? S'il te plait.

Je voulu faire une petite blague salace mais quand je vis ses yeux, je ne pu rien dire. Elle avait des larmes au coin des yeux, et j'ai bien cru que mon cœur mort allait se déchiré quand l'une d'elle coula le long de sa joue.

Je hochai la tête et lui tira la main jusqu'à mon bureau, invitant silencieusement au deux gardes qui entouraient ma porte de conduire les Cullen à leur appartements.

Nous entrâmes dans mon bureau. Il était simple, tout en étant très compliqué. D'ailleurs, appart moi et mes frères, personne ne savait que j'avais une deuxième chambre derrière ma troisième bibliothèque. Tiens, en parlant de ça, Bella se dirigeait vers cette bibliothèque. Je m'assis sur mon fauteuil et ne pu m'empêcher de la détailler. Elle était belle, non, magnifique. Et elle était mienne.

-Assied toi, lui dis-je en pointant le siège en face de mon bureau.

Elle hocha la tête et me regarda dans les yeux. Ses yeux étaient si profond … Enfin bref.

-Alors, tu peux parler de se que tu veux, cette pièce est assez insonorisée pour qu'aucun vampire ne puisse entendre notre conversation.

_Ou ses cris, ajouta le p'tit Aro._

_Putain ! Je viens de donné un nom à mon sexe !_

_Et ouais mon vieux._

_Mais t'es qui toi ? _

_Bah, ta conscience, qui veux tu que je sois, imbécile !_

_C'est bon, je suis fou !_

-Eh bien … Dit ma belle, me coupant de mon monologue intérieur. Je voulais savoir … Edward m'avait parlé d'une règle des vampires.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui … celle de la mort ou de la transformation.

Merde, j'avais complètement oublié !

-Oh oui, ça …

-Je souhaite être transformé.

_Ouf …_

-D'accord, tu serras transformé.

-Merci Aro, me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

_Eh, vieux ! T'oublie pas quelque chose là ? Me demanda ma conscience._

_Euh … Nan ?_

_Euh … Si ! Le baiser !_

_Oh merde !_

-D'ailleurs … hum … pour le … le … baiser … tu … tu regrette ? Lui demandais-je.

Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus et elle se leva. Elle avança lentement vers moi.

_Oula … on dirait ton rêve mec ! Trop cool, s'enthousiasma le p'tit Aro._

_Ne bande pas, ne bande pas, ne bande pas … Et merde je bande !_

-Disons que … j'ai aimé, dit-elle en s'arrêtant pile devant moi.

Et là, vous vous dites que je vais me planquer derrière mon siège, ou courir jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce … Non mais vous êtes malade !

Je lui saisis les hanches et la fit s'assoir sur moi. Elle me détailla pendant exactement quinze seconde avant de foncer sur mes lèvres.

Ses baisers étaient … je ne sais pas comment les décrire. C'est comme si mes lèvres brûlaient, mais une douce, plaisante, brulure.

Je quittai ses lèvres et l'embrassa dans le cou, le mordillant sans vraiment la mordre. Elle se retira soudainement en rougissant, la tête baissée.

-Hum je voulais aussi parler de … hum … Notre … Relation, bégaya-t-elle.

-Eh bien tu pourrais être ma … Petite amie ?

-Ok.

-Ok ?

-Ok, répéta-t-elle en souriant.

Autant dire que ma conscience ET p'tit Aro sautaient dans tout les sens.

-Bon … je te fais visiter le château.

-Oui !

-Bah alors c'est parti.

POV Jane :

Nous n'avions pas suivis maman et papa, nous avions préférés les laissés avec les Cullen.

-Tu pense que Renée nous traitera comme ses petits enfants ? Demandais-je à mon frère.

-Eh bien … je n'en sais rien. Si oui, tant mieux. Si non, tant pis. Ce qui compte, c'est l'amour de maman. Non ?

-Si, si ! Bien sur.

Je regardai vers les trônes, et vis que oncle Marcus et oncle Caïus étaient eux aussi restés.

-Vous en pensez quoi, de notre mère, leur demandais-je.

-Elle à l'air très douce, et très gentille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que cette jeune femme me conduiras à ma compagne.

Je le regardai longuement. Il est vrai que Marcus n'avait plus vraiment été lui-même depuis la mort de tante Didyme. Il ne riait, et ne souriait presque plus. Ils étaient fusionnels. Tellement, qu'il arrivait parfois que l'un termine les phrases de l'autre. Mon père, lui, s'en était un peu mieux remis. Même si ni Didyme, ni Suplicia n'étaient les âmes sœurs de papa et d'oncle Marcus, ils les aimaient du fond de leur cœur mort. Leur perte avait été difficile pour tout le monde.

Pour remonté le morale de son frère, mon père avait tout fait. Organiser des festins, des bals, parfois même 2/3 rencards. Mais jusqu'à maintenant, sa n'avait pas trop fonctionné.

Le fait qu'il avoue que maman allait l'aidé à trouvé sa compagne me fit chaud au cœur.

-Ah trop cool ! Mais attention ! Hors de question que tu continue à porté ce vieux jean !

- Oh Jane … Ce n'est pas l'apparence qui compte !

-Eh bah si ! Et puis c'est moi qui décide ! Tu m'avais juré que je pourrais t'habillé ! Dis-je en faisant mes yeux de chat potté.

-Ok …

-Ouiiiiiii ! Criais-je en sautillant dans tout les sens.

Alors qu'est ce que je vais lui mettre ? MMhhh … Jean en cuir noir, débardeur blanc et veste sans manche noir. Ah et Doc Martens noire ! Le Punk allait trop bien à Marcus.

-Youpi … Dit Caïus.

Je me tournai vers lui.

-Et toi, tu l'aime bien ma mère ?

-Elle est jolie, sympa, mais… pas assez sadique à mon gout.

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Dit maman en entrant dans la salle des trônes.

-Euh … eh bien … Tu a l'air trop gentille.

-On ne dit pas justement se méfier de l'eau qui dort ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais.

-Si … Mais toi tu n'es même pas de l'eau qui dort, t'es une flaque.

J'allais lui faire avaler ses mots quand il s'éleva soudain dans les airs, la tête en bas. Personne dans ce château n'avait ce don. Enfin, ni les gardes, ni les rois. Je me tournais vers maman pour lui demander si c'était le don d'un Cullen, mais je fus coupée dans mon élan.

Je la regardai dans les yeux, et remarqua que quelque chose avait changé … Oh mon dieu ! Ses yeux étaient bleus ! Pas le bleu passer ordinaire … un bleu saphir !

-Euh … maman … tu peux … lâcher oncle Caïus, s'il te plait.

Elle se tourna vers moi et ses yeux passèrent de bleu à mauve, et Caïus retomba brusquement sur son trône, la tête la première.

-Aïe !

Tout le monde rigola, même tante Athénodora, qui venait d'entrée dans la salle.

-Tiens, la fameuse humaine ! Mais que vois-je … Notre cher Bella est la petite amie d'Aro, dit-elle avec un grand sourire, faisant rougir maman.

Je me tournai vers papa et maman.

-C'est vrai maman ? Tu sors avec papa ? Demandais-je.

-Oui, c'est vrai ma puce.

-AAAHHHHHHH ! TROP COOL ! Criais-je en sautillant et en tapant des mains.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens qu'elle va bien s'entendre avec Alice, marmonna maman.

Tout le monde se mit à rire quand Alice entra soudainement dans la pièce.

-Oh mon dieu ! Bella ! Tu va être TROP contente !

-Pourquoi Alice ? Demanda maman, blasée.

-Lola est en vie, enfin presque. Hein, Aro ?

Maman se retourna soudain vers Papa et s'avança lentement vers lui …

* * *

***Se cache sous sa couette* **

**Et oui, j'aime bien finir mes chapitres comme ça =D  
**

**Toujours pas d'indice pour THE couple, c'est à vous de deviner :)  
**

**Enfin Bref, Voici Le texte sur ma vie xD :  
**

****La vérité, c'est que je suis heureuse. Pourquoi ? Je suis enfin libre ! Quand on étaient ensemble, je ne faisais rien, de peur que tu le prenne mal. J'ai changée pour toi, mais ça n'a pas suffit. Je t'ai aimé, je te le jure ! Mais après un certains temps, l'amour a été remplacer par le plaisir d'appartenir à quelqu'un, et tout à été faussé.T'ai tu rendu compte que je t'embrassais de moins en moins ? Que je ne réclamais plus de calîn, que je ne t'envoyais presque plus de message ? Si oui, je suis désolée. Si j'aurais pu évité tout ça, je l'aurais fait. Mais d'un certain sens, grâce à toi, j'ai grandie. Tu m'a appris à aimée, moi qui étais si dégoutée par ce sentiment dévastateur.

Aujourd'hui, je tourne la page. J'aurais toujours peur de l'amour. Peur à cause de la trahison que tu m'as faites, et de tout ce qu'il c'est passé autour de moi. Mais pour l'instant, tout ce dont j'ai peur, c'est de lui. De mon amour pour**lui**.

**Merci à toutes celles qui me donneront leurs avis sur mon texte et sur mon chapitre, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de lire vos reviews** **les filles.**

**Pour celles qui voudrait me parlé en privé, il y a toujours les messages privé =)  
**

**Je vous souhaite un bon dimanche, et bonne chance pour la semaine à venir ;)  
**

**Grosses bises,  
**

**Chloé.  
**

**PS : Petite citations qui va bien avec ma vie en ce moment : «** Le pire truc qu'un mec puisse faire à une fille ? L'ignorer alors qu'elle l'aime de tout son cœur**. »  
**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello !**

**Donc, promis, pendant deux trois chapitres, rien de dramatique.  
**

**Mais si dans le chapitre 15 ou 16 il y a un truc déprimant, vous n'aurez qu'a vous pleindre au c*nnard duquel je suis amoureuse.  
**

**Enfin bref, là, c'est pas l'important.  
**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,  
**

**Chloé.  
**

* * *

Chapitre 12 :

POV Aro :

-Lola est en vie, enfin presque. Hein, Aro ?

C'est à ce moment la que je me suis dit que j'étais vraiment, mais alors la VRAIMENT dans la merde.

Bon, alors, faisons le tour des réactions qu'elle pourrait avoir … Alors, elle pourrait me tué, me haïr, m'envoyer dans les airs, comme avec Caïus, d'ailleurs j'ai toujours pas d'explication pour ça, ou s'enfuir, ou …

Je n'eu pas le temps de continuer à imaginer ses vengeances qu'elle était déjà dans mes bras.

_Euh … J'ai pas loupé un truc la ?_

-Merci, merci, merci. Murmura-t-elle en me serrant le plus fort possible contre elle.

Pourquoi merci ? Je viens de transformer sa mère et sa meilleure amie Lola. Vraiment pas normale.

-Euh … De rien.

C'était tellement agréable de la serrée dans mes bras.

-En faite … Pourquoi Merci ?

Elle releva la tête et me regarda, incrédule, avant de rire et de se retirée de mes bras.

_Crétin ! Maintenant on l'a plu contre nous ! Crièrent ma conscience et le p'tit Aro._

_Oh, fermez-la ! _

-Qui sais ce que ce connard de Phil aurait pu leur faire … Mais d'ailleurs, qu'est ce que faisait Lola à la maison.

-Eh bien, dis-je.

_**Flash-back :**_

_Je ne pus m'empêcher … De lui poser des questions !_

_-Qui est tu ? _

_-La meilleure amie de la femme que les deux jumeaux vienne d'emmenée._

_-Comment sais-tu que ce sont des jumeaux ? _

_-Ils ont la même tronche, et les mêmes réactions, appart amant, au pire, mais se serrai plutôt malsain._

_-Pourquoi est tu là ?_

_-Je devais dire quelque chose à Renée à propos de son mari._

_-Ah oui … C'est un violeur, un pédophile, et blablabla, et blablabla._

_-Comment vous le savez ?_

_-C'est lui qui me l'a dit, enfin, montrer, plutôt._

_-Ah …_

_-Et comment s'appelle ta meilleure amie ?_

_-Bella._

_Je réfléchis une seconde … Bella … Bella … Bella de la famille Cullen !_

_-Dit moi, tu veux la revoir ta copine ?_

_-Oui pourquoi, vous êtes un de ses amis ?_

_-On va dire ça._

_-Oui oui ! Je veux la voir ! Elle est où ?_

_Soudain je remarquais son look gothique. Tiens, autant s'amusé !_

_-Quel est ton nom ?_

_-Lola._

_-Ok Lola. Puis-je te poser une question ?_

_-C'est pas ce que vous êtes entrain de faire._

_-Oui, effectivement._

_Rusée, cette fille. Elle m'avait coupée la chique !_

_-Bon, alors, c'est quoi votre question ?_

_-Tu crois au vampire ?_

_Elle se mit à rire. Quoi ? Il y a quelque chose de drôle ? _

_-Oui et aux loups garous, aux fées, et aux elfes tiens ! Non mais vous êtes timbré !_

_-Et si je te disais que je suis un vampire ?_

_-Et bien je vous dis tant mieux pour vous, dit-elle en riant plus fort._

_Je réfléchis pendant un moment._

_-Dit moi, Lola, tu a peur de l'immortalité, du feu ?_

_-Euh … nan pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que je vais te prouvé que je suis un vampire, puisque tu en seras un dans quelque heure._

_Je ne la laissai pas répondre et la mordit, la plaça sur mon épaule, et fonça vers notre voiture. _

_**Fin du Flash-back.**_

-Comment ça dans quelque heures ? Me demanda Bella. Je croyais qu'il fallait trois jours pour qu'une transformation soit complète !

-Cela fait parti de mon don, chérie, lui dis-je en lui faisant une œillade.

Elle pouffa et revint se collée contre mon torse. Je relevais sa tête et allai l'embrasser quand je remarquai ses yeux.

Je fis un bond qui me fis atterrir à l'autre bout de la pièce, et la regarda plus attentivement.

-Ses ! Ses yeux !

Tout le monde se retourna vers Bella et scruta ses pupilles et eurent des expressions stupéfaites face à eux.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il on mes yeux ?

-Ils sont violets ! Dit Jane. Tout à l'heure, ils étaient mauves quand tu nous as tenus dans tes bras !

-Pourquoi il change de couleur ?

-J'en sais rien ! Dis-je.

Je me tournai vers mes frères et ils hochèrent tout deux la tête négativement.

-Je vais faire des recherches, dit Marcus en disparaissant dans les couloirs du château.

POV Marcus :

_Une demi-heure plus tard :_

-Aro, Caïus, les Cullen ! J'ai trouvé ! Criais-je en entrant dans la salle des trônes.

Je m'assis sur mon trône et tout le monde tourna la tête vers moi, attendant impatiemment de savoir.

-Je devais trouver. Je devais savoir. Pourquoi ces yeux ? _Serait-il possible que... ? Non, elle est beaucoup trop jeune pour l'être. Et pourtant, cette idée restait dans ma tête_. Il y a 100ans, j'avais réussi a trouvé un livre sur les vrais vampires. Il m'avait aidé a mieux comprendre notre soif, et les plusieurs alternative pour se nourrir.

« Il y avait la méthode traditionnelle, la nôtre, celle de se nourrir de sang humain. Notre corps réagissait et nous modifiais les yeux, les rendant rouges.

Il y avait aussi la mode « végétarienne » celle que les Cullen et les Denali utilisaient. Elle consistait à boire du sang animal, mais cela nous affaiblissait. Nous devenions moins rapides, moins fort, et surtout, il faisait ressortir nos défauts humains.

Et il y avait une dernière solution, très rare, et surtout, très peu connue. Chaque millénaire, un humain nait « vampire », et es doté de charme particulier. En faite, la personne n'est pas vraiment vampire, mais plutôt destinée à l'être. Son odeur attirait les vampires, au point que tous ne pouvait résister à la boire. Malheureusement, ces personnes ne pouvait se battre, et mourrait en manque de sang.

Une fois vampire, ces personnes avait une façon … étrange, de se nourrir. Elles étaient en quelque sorte empathe, et pouvait se nourrir des émotions des autres. Pour la plupart, c'est du désir ou de la peur. Mais une autre catégorie assez exceptionnelle pouvait se nourrir de l'amour et de l'énergie de la terre.

Ces vampires la n'avaient pas de couleurs d'yeux fixe. Leur yeux pouvait passez de bleu ciel à vert émeraude, de rouge écarlate à or, de totalement blanc à noir.

Mais quand leur yeux devenaient violets, cela devenait assez compliquer.

Il y avait d'abord le violet très foncer, montrant un amour pur pour la personne qu'elle regardait ou quelle venait de toucher. Il y avait le mauve, ou le lavande, qui montrait un très fort amour, un amour maternel et protecteur.

Et puis il y avait le violet presque blanc, qui signifiait la haine que l'on ressent envers une personne.

Ces vampires là sont très puissants, mais il est très rare qu'il survive à la transformation. Sois le vampire qui les transforme n'arrive pas à s'arrêter de boire, sois la personne rejette la transformation. Plus les « dons » de la personne était puissant, plus elle serrait capable de refuser de devenir vampire. En générale, ils ne sont pas assez … performant, et meurs en résistant au venin. Pour l'instant, tout vampire de ce genre sont morts, On ne peut donc pas dire que l'un deux était très puissant. »

Je posai le livre sur l'accoudoir de mon trône et tourna la tête vers Bella. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'éprouvé une certaine tendresse pour elle. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas mon âme sœur, et de toute façon mes sentiments n'allait pas dans ce sens là.

Pour moi, Bella aurais pu être ma fille, voir même ma sœur. Il est vrai que je ne pense pas avoir des sentiments paternel, mais je me souviens d'un très lointain souvenir.

5ans avant qu'Aro ne se transforme, nous avions une petite sœur, âgée d'à peu près 16ans, elle possédait une simple, mais très grande beauté. Elle ressemblait un peu à Bella, avec ses cheveux brun, ses yeux marron comme du chocolat et son visage en forme de cœur.

Malheureusement, notre sœur, Marie je crois, était partie se promenée dans les bois après une énième dispute avec mes parents sur l'homme qu'elle devrait bientôt épouser. Elle avait couru dans notre lac, et avait voulue nager dedans. Quand elle est sortie de l'eau, un loup l'attendait toute dent dehors. Nous l'avions retrouver là bas, à moitié démembrer.

Mes parents s'en étaient voulu, et ils avaient de quoi. Moi et mes frères nous étions serrées les coudes, et nous étions devenus encore plus soudés.

Un sourire nostalgique avait malgré moi pris sa place sur mes lèvres, et je ne m'en rendu compte que quand Bella se pencha vers moi pour me caresser la joue.

-Qu'y a-t-il Marcus ? Tu as l'air tellement triste.

Je la regardai pendant un petit moment dans ses yeux, redevenus chocolat. Puis je me tournai vers Caïus, et lui désigna le visage de Bella. Il la regarda pendant un moment, ne comprenant pas, puis eu un hoquet de stupeur.

-Marie ! Dit-il totalement choquer.

- Comment connaissez-vous mon deuxième nom ? Lui demanda Bella en penchant la tête sur le côté. Je retournai la tête vers elle, et la vérité m'explosa au visage. Elle nous était destinée ! C'était elle, l'Elue !

POV Bella :

Je n'avais pas bougée, j'étais toujours penchée vers Marcus, regardant Caïus comme si une troisième tête lui avait soudain poussée dans le dos

J'allais reposer ma question quand soudain j'entendis Alice crié de joie.

-AAAAhhhhhh ! C'est trop cool ! On va pouvoir rester, YOUPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIII ! Criait-elle en boucle.

-Oh oui ! Trop cool ! Dit Jasper, ne pouvant plus contrôler les vagues d'euphorie d'Alice.

Las de les écoutés hurlés, j'utilisais la force de mes jumeaux pour pouvoir les faire taire. Ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas, c'est que je n'utilisais pas mon « pouvoir », mais celui d'Alec.

Ils s'arrêtèrent soudain de criés et mirent leur mains sur leur gorge. Ils essayèrent de crier, mais rien n'en sorti. Ils commencèrent a tapé du pied, et fusillèrent Alec du regard.

-Je vous jure que ce n'est pas moi !

-Alors qui ! Dit Rosalie.

Je ne pu me retenir plus longtemps. Je me mis à rire. Tout le monde se retourna vers moi, mais je m'en moquais, tombant à terre tellement je riais. Puis soudain, quelqu'un fut sur moi.

-Ahahahahahhah ! Jazz' ! Arêteuhhhhhh ! Nonnn ! Aaaaaaaaahhhh ! Criais-je, morte de rire sous ses chatouilles.

- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison ! Me dit-il en souriant encore plus.

-Parce …. Parce que … ahahha …. Si tu … tu ne te retire pas d'entre mes ….. Ahahahahahhah …. J'en connais un qui serra... Serra très …. Jaloux ! Ahahahahahahaha !

Et ce que je dit ne dura pas très longtemps à se réaliser. Aro se plaça derrière Jasper et le repoussa, me prit dans ses bras. Il courut s'assoir sur son trône et m'assit sur ses genoux.

Jasper mit une ou deux secondes à réaliser et me regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Je t'avais prévenue ! Lui dis-je en lui tirant la langue.

Aro se pencha soudain sur mon cou et me murmura à l'oreille de sorte à se que personne n'entende.

-S'il te plait, ne tire plus la langue, si tu savais tout ce que j'aimerais que tu fasses avec ….

Il me mordilla le cou et se mit à lécher mon cou. Je crois même avoir laissé un bruit s'échapper de mes lèvres. Je me levai d'un coup, regarda Alice pendant quelques secondes et couru le plus vite que je pu dans mes appartement, essayant de m'éloigné le plus possible de tout ce désir.

POV Aro :

-S'il te plait, ne tire plus la langue, si tu savais tout ce que j'aimerais que tu fasses avec …. Lui murmurais-je à l'oreille.

Je commençai à lécher et à mordiller son cou, devenant de plus en plus dur.

_Marque-la ! Marque-la ! Me cria ma bête._

_Ferme là ! _

_Putain, j'ai trop envie de la prendre, gémit p'tit Aro._

_Putain arrêter !_

_Attend elle ne vient pas de gémir la ? Me demanda ma conscience._

Je regardais les autres et remarqua que ma conscience disait vrai. Soudain, Bella se leva, et couru vers la porte qu'elle poussa de toute ses force et couru vers sa chambre, me laissant seul, avec une érection à péter un mur de béton.

Je remis ma chemise par-dessus, espérant que personne n'y ferrais attention.

Alice s'approcha soudain de moi, et me tendis sa main. Je la pris et me plongeait dans ses pensées.

_**VISION :**_

_Bella était sur moi, se déhanchant sensuellement, cherchant plus de contact. Elle essaya de retirer les boutons de ma chemise, mais n'y réussi pas._

_En ayant marre, elle tira dessus d'un coup sec, et tous les boutons volèrent dans la pièce. Elle mit ses mains sur mon torse, et commença à embrasser mon cou, descendant de plus en plus …_

_**FIN DE VISION **_

Je la regardai dans les yeux.

-Elle est dans sa chambre, me dit-elle en souriant.

J'hochai rapidement la tête, et parti à toute vitesse vers ma compagne, voulant réclamer son corps, la vénérer.

Je ne me souciai pas des rires qui résonnèrent dans la salle, et couru encore plus vite vers mon destin.

* * *

**Voilà voilà ...**

**Pour celle qui voulait de l'ation, ce serra (peut-être) dans les prochains chapitres.  
**

**Pour celles qui aiment lire mes textes, j'en ai écris un :  
**

Du courage. Voilà ce qu'il me manque. Une bonne grosse dose de force, pour oubliée la peur qui m'habite. Sérieux, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je flippe autant ! T'es un gars comme les autres, finalement. Quand je te vois, mes pensées s'embrouillent. Mon souffle devient hésitant, plus rapide. Mon cœur bat plus vite, tellement fort que j'ai l'impression qu'il veut courir vers toi. Le plus bête, c'est que tu passe sans me remarquée. Tu marche devant moi, tu ne m'adresse pas un regard, pas un signe. J'aimerais tellement avoir la force d'oublié mes peurs, et te dire tout ce que je ressens. Mais c'est impossible, je suis trop faible. Je ne fais qu'attendre, encore et toujours. Je sais que rien n'arriveras si je ne bouge pas. Mais je ne peux pas. J'ai mille fois rêvé marché vers toi, et tout te dire. Te dire que je t'aime à un point inimaginable. Que depuis que je t'ai revu, je ne parle presque que de toi. Que les coins de mes cahiers son recouverts par ton prénom, par des cœurs et des étoiles. Ca paraît stupide, mais je crois que j'ai trouvé mon gars. Celui que j'aimerais serrer contre moi pour l'éternité, le serré si fort que nous ne deviendront qu'un. Mais je ne suis pas ta femme à toi, alors je continue à rêvé, encore et encore…

(Texte sur ma vie)

(Merci de me demander mon avis avant de faire du copier coller)

**Merci de me donné votre avis, sur le texte ou le chapitre, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais.****  
**

**Je vous adores mes lectrices ;)  
**

**A la semaine prochaine,  
**

**Bises, Chloé.  
**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello,**

**Désolée, je vais faire mon p'tit speech, mais je veux donner mon avis !**

**Sérieux, Pourquoi Jacob est toujours sur l'affiche de BD2 ?**

**Je l'adore, je vous jure !**

**Ok, il va être avec Renesmée, mais quand même ! Là, on pourrait se dire que Bella a toujours des doutes, alors que depuis fin Hésitation, elle a fait son choix !**

**L'affiche ou il y a Bella a gauche, Edward au milieu, et Jacob à droite, encore ça passe …**

**Mais quand Bella est au milieu, ça fait triangle amoureux ! Vampire Diaries, ça marche, parce qu'Elena balance toujours entre Stefan et Damon (pas assez vers Damon à mon gout) mais là ça le fait pas !**

**C'était ma minute révolte xD Mon texte à la fin du chapitre, comme d'habitude.**

**Bonne Lecture =)**

* * *

Chapitre 13 :

POV Aro

Arriver devant la porte, je pris une grande respiration, et entra dans la pièce.

Je ne vis d'abord rien. Il n'y avait personne dans la chambre. Soudain, j'entendis des pas dans la salle de bain, et sauta me cacher sous le lit. (_N/A : Euh … Ok XD_)

Chose que je n'aurai pas du faire, car j'avais une vue assez … intéressante d'en dessous. Elle sortit avec une mini serviette autour de la poitrine, arrivant à peine à mi-cuisse. Elle se dirigea vers son dressing et se pris des sous vêtement, un débardeur et un minishort.

Quand elle laissa tomber sa serviette, j'eu tout le mal du monde à me retenir pour ne pas la plaquer contre le mûr et la marquée sauvagement.

_Wow, dit ma conscience, les yeux écarquiller._

_Putain ! Dit p'tit Aro en courant se frotter contre sa jambe._

_Merde, arrêter c'est déjà assez dur !_

_Ouai, dur comme moi, dit p'tit Aro en rigolant._

Bella se pencha en avant et enfila son boxer, puis son soutien-gorge. Elle était magnifique comme ça. Elle ondula des hanches, dansant sur une musique qu'elle seule pouvait entendre. Elle enfila son short et son débardeur, et sauta soudain sur le lit.

-Aro, tu veux bien cesser de te cacher ? Me dit soudain Bella en se penchant pour me voir.

Elle se leva et me tendis la main, m'invitant à aller vers elle. Je me levai et avança tranquillement vers elle, essayant de ne pas repenser à sa petite danse.

-Euh … Je suis … Je suis désolé, commençais-je.

-Chut, me dit-elle.

Je hochai bêtement la tête et m'assis sur le canapé.

_Mayday, Mayday ! On a perdu ta conscience !_

_Oh trop cool ! Comme dans la vision du lutin ! Dit p'tit Aro._

Bella s'assit sur moi, se déhancha sensuellement, cherchant plus de contact. Elle essaya de retirer les boutons de ma chemise, mais n'y réussi pas.

En ayant marre, elle tira dessus d'un coup sec, et tous les boutons volèrent dans la pièce. Elle mit ses mains sur mon torse, et commença à embrasser mon cou, descendant de plus en plus…

POV Alice

-Oh le cochon, rigolais-je en voyant Aro partir en courant vers sa belle.

Bien sûr, ma remarque fit rire tout le monde.

-Bon, ont a assez blablater, il faut se concentrer maintenant ! Qui est célibataire ici ?

Jane, Marcus, Démétri, et Alec levèrent la main.

-Autant ! Merde …. Murmurais-je. Sa va être un peu compliqué ! Rigolais-je.

-Pourquoi ? Me demanda Marcus.

-C'est elle qui arrange les couples en général, répondit mon cowboys à ma place.

-Ah …

Je regardai tout le monde. Tout le monde était pris. Il ne restait qu'Esmée, Alec, Marcus, Jane, Démétri et Lola. Sinon il n'y avait que des couples. Mais là encore, je ne vois pas avec qui ma chère mère pourrait aller ! Alec est trop jeune, Démétri aussi, Jane et Lola ne sont pas du tout son genre. A moins que ce sois Marcus ? Non, pas son style non plus.

-Bon, écouter, quand j'aurais une vision, je vous le dirais, mais …

Je me stoppai et un grand sourire pris place sur mon visage.

_**VISION**_

_Marcus et Lola, au milieu de la salle des trônes. Lola fonce vers lui et l'embrasse._

_**FIN DE VISION**_

Je commençai à sautez partout quand je fus soudain assailli d'une dizaine de visions :

_Bella et Aro en mariés._

_B&A en pleine dispute._

_Entrain de … enfin bref_

_Lola et Marcus s'enlaçant._

_L&M se sautant dessus._

_Courant ensemble dans les bois._

_Démétri et Jane dansant ensemble en se regardant amoureusement._

_D&J se bécotant dans une chambre._

_Entrain de se battre._

Mais …. Ma dernière vision fut horrible.

Je ne pu m'en empêcher :

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Tout le monde me regarda bizarrement. Soudain Jasper se mit à me poser des questions.

-Bébé ? Bébé ? Darlin', répond moi ! Tu m'écoute ?!

-Je … Suis moi ! Lui dis-je.

Il hocha la tête et je couru vers nos appartements.

POV Jasper :

Ca faisait au moins cinq minutes qu'Alice était assise sur notre lit à ne rien dire. Elle m'avait tout dit, et j'était moi-même rester pendant une minute à ne pas pouvoir bouger. Une question restait. Pourquoi ? Et comment, ni Alice, ni moi ne nous en étions pas rendus compte plus tôt ?

-Ecoute, Darlin', je sais que ta vision est … choquante, voir même effroyable ! Mais c'est son choix ! C'est son compagnon, ont ne peux rien y faire ! !

-Je sais Jazz … Je le sais ! Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! Il ne faut pas qu'elle le revoit ! Je te jure qu'il ne faut pas ! Tu imagine ? On ne pourra plus la voir comme avant après ça ! Et Rose ! Elle ne le supportera pas ! Elle considèrera ça comme une trahison ! D'ailleurs, s'en est une ! Ils l'ont trahie !

-Je sais ma belle, mais il faut la laissée être heureuse ! Et puis, Rose ne serra pas malheureuse pendant longtemps, tu as vu que son âme sœur était ici, nan ?

-Même ! Elle as déjà vécu tellement, comment ont-ils pu lui faire ça ! Sanglotais-je.

-Je ne sais pas, Darlin', mais il faut lui dire ! Sinon elle souffrira encore plus !

-Mais elle va souffrir ! Moi-même, je n'aurais pas pu survivre à un viol, alors avec ça en plus ! Elle n'y survivra pas ! Ame sœur à ses côtés ou non !

POV Alice :

-Elle y arrivera ! Elle est forte, tu le sais !

-Je le sais, mais …

_**VISION**_

_Rosalie pleurait, pleurait des larmes de sang. Elle regardait l'immense cheminée, et pleura encore plus. Elle ne pouvait plus, elle avait trop mal. Elle avait trop souffert pendant sa pauvre vie, elle avait été trop naïve. Sa famille avait voulue l'aidée, mais elle avait refusée leur aide. Elle aurait du les laisser faire, les laisser la consolée, la réconfortée. _

_Ses sœurs lui manquaient. Son frère aussi. Sa faisait une semaine qu'elle ne voulait voir personne. Elle se sentait seule._

_Mais tu EST seule, lui dit soudain une voix, dans sa tête._

_La voix avait raison, elle était seule. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le feu. Elle repoussa la grille, et avança dedans._

_Malheureusement, à peine fit-elle un pas, que des bras forts l'encerclèrent. Elle se débattit, voulant vraiment en finir. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, l'homme qui la retenait était trop forte. Elle lâcha alors l'affaire et se remit à pleurer, tachant la chemise de son sauveur._

_-Chut, je suis là, lui murmura l'homme._

_Elle ne voulait pas être aidée, elle voulait juste mourir. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle lui répondit. Mais l'homme ne l'écouta pas, et se contenta de la serrée plus fort contre lui, laissant apparaître l'homme. Un homme aux yeux rouges..._

_**FIN DE VISION**_

-Oui … tu as raison, son âme sœur sera là … Allons leur dire.

Nous nous avançâmes vers la porte et nous dirigeâmes vers notre destin … plus rien ne serra plus jamais pareille…

POV Jasper :

J'avais vu son regard changé. Je savais qu'elle venait d'avoir une vision. Elle était effrayée, mais elle refusait de dire quoi que ce soit. Alors je me suis tu, et je l'ai suivi.

POV Caïus :

Et allez donc ! Un fou sa ne suffisait pas, il en fallait une autre ! Ce château va finir en asile psychiatrique !

Aro … comment pouvait-il être l'âme sœur de cette … _chose ! _Elle n'est même pas humaine !

Mais bon, comme d'habitude, je suis le sale méchant, qui ronchonne tout le temps. C'est même pas vrai en plus ! Je me nourris aussi !

En plus à cause de ce lutin, mes pauvres petites oreilles sont entrain de siffler ! C'est pas possible d'être aussi chiante.

-Chéri, arrête de faire la tête, me dit ma femme en m'embrassant dans le cou.

-Je fais ce que je veux, lui répondis-je en lui tournant le dos.

-Tu es sûr ? D'accord… tu ne pourras pas avoir d'activité … sportive, avec moi pendant dix ans, si ça continue.

Je me retournai vers elle, ni croyant pas mes oreilles. Elle n'est pas … Bah si en plus !

-Non ! Chérie ! S'il te plait !

-Eh bah si … A moins que tu me rattrape ! Me dit-elle en partant en courant.

Je me levai aussi vite que je le pus et la poursuivis, me moquant de la faiblesse que j'affichai soudain.

POV Rose :

-Pff … pathétique, soupirais-je.

-Bienvenue dans mon monde, dit Marcus.

Tout le monde rit. Le pauvre, il voyait tout le monde heureux, en ménage, et lui, il était seul.

-Salut, on a loupés quelque chose ? Demanda Bella en entrant avec Aro.

-Beaucoup oui ! Rit Emmett.

Je me tournai vers mon homme.

-Et si … on allait se … soulager ? Lui demandais-je.

Il me regarda avec un grand sourire et m'embrassa. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte.

-Non ! Rose, ne va pas plus loin ! Cria Alice.

-Pourquoi ?

-Emmett n'est pas ton âme sœur !

Je me retournai vers lui et vis la colère qu'il avait les yeux. Mais je ne pus pas en voir plus car …

-Non ! Cria Bella.

… Emmett me prit dans ses bras et courut.

* * *

**C'est ça, cours ! Ahahahahahh !**

**Humhum ! Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu =)**

**Je tiens aussi à remercier mon amie, BibiLadyBlacky alias Bintou, qui est « MA PLUS GRANDE FAN » =)**

**Merci aussi à toute mes autres lectrices, je vous aime toutes **

**Enfin voilà quoi. **

**Mon texte :**

C'est bizarre de se sentir tombée, encore et encore. D'arriver à avancer, puis courir pour ensuite reculer. Le plus troublant, c'est quand on avance au ralenti. Y aller petit pas par petit pas, s'asseoir au bort du précipice, pour finalement redescendre l'échelle le plus vite possible. Ou alors de se laissée tombée, et de se fracassée contre le avec toi, tout va lentement. J'avance petit à petit. En ce moment, je suis au bord du vide. Mais peut être, que cette fois, je plongerais. Peut être que cette fois, un grand nuage me réceptionnera avant que je ne touche le sol.

Pour le moment, nous ne sommes mêmes pas amis. Enfin …. C'est ce que tu pense de moi.

**(Je parle d'amour) Je ne parle pas du même gars que dans les autres textes **

**Je suis sûr que ma meilleure FAN sais de qui je parle =)**

**Enfin bref, j'ai une proposition à vous faire…**

**J'ai beaucoup d'avance sur mes chapitres, donc si j'ai 85 Riviews avant Mercredi 17, je vous posterais le Chapitre 14 ce jour là ;)**

**Bizz les filles,**

**Chloé.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello :D**

**Bon, il n'y a pas eu les 85 rivies au bon moment, mais je les aies quand même!  
**

**Je vais pas trop blablater, je vous laisse lire ^^  
**

**Bonne Lecture  
**

* * *

Chapitre 14 :

POV Externe :

Alice et Jasper courrait après Emmett. Tout les deux ce sentaient coupables, l'un de ne rien avoir vu, l'autre de ne rien avoir senti. Ils ne comprenaient pas comment ils avaient pu loupés ça, surtout avec leur don. Ils avaient mal pour Rosalie, qui après avoir été abusée, avait été trompée par son prétendu « âme sœur ».

Cette dernière se débattait dans les bras de son ex mari, mais n'arrivait pas à s'en soustraire. Il est vrai qu'Emmett avait toujours été un peu plus fort que les vampires en général, mais jusqu'à maintenant, ça n'avait jamais été en sa défaveur, au contraire.

Quand elle se rappelait de l'apparition d'Emmett dans sa vie, elle pensait toujours qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer un plus beau jour que celui-ci. Mais dorénavant, elle n'y verrait qu'un autre malheur dans sa vie.

Esmée elle, avait de plus en plus l'envie de disparaître. Elle sentait les regards haineux de toutes la salle, même celui de Marcus, qui d'habitude, l'appréciait beaucoup.

Elle regrettait, vraiment. Mais quand elle avait appris la trahison de son fils chéri et de son mari, elle était beaucoup trop déprimée pour réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes. Emmett était de plus en plus seule, Rosalie restant avec Bella pour la consolée.

Ils c'étaient retrouvés seuls, Jasper et Alice partis chasser en « amoureux » et Rosalie chez Bella. Ils n'avaient rien prévus, mais n'avaient pas protestés quand l'un après l'autre ils c'étaient sautés dessus.

Quand Esmée commença à guérir, elle se rendit compte de se qu'elle avait fait. Elle qui jurait à qui veut l'entendre être une femme aimante, fidèle et généreuse, elle se découvrait avec le mari de sa filles beaucoup plus détestable et égoïste que jamais. Elle s'en voulait de plus en plus, mais n'avait pu arrêter leur liaison, et voir Emmett partir en courant avec Rosalie au lieu d'elle lui fit mal au cœur.

Bella, elle, pleurait dans les bras d'Aro. Elle se demandait si sa famille parfaite l'était autant qu'elle se l'était imaginé. Un jour, Alice lui avait dit que même s'ils étaient des vampires, ils avaient des défauts, comme les humains. Elle le réalisait seulement maintenant.

Tout le monde était encore sous le choc quand Jasper, Alice, Heidi et Félix arrivèrent avec un Emmett à moitié assommé dans les bras.

Le plus rapide à réagir fut Caïus, qui, à la surprise de tout le monde, le gifla si violemment qu'Emmett finit contre un mur à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Emmett, qui après sa chute, était définitivement éveillé, se releva et couru vers son adversaire.

-Non mais t'ai malade ! C'est quoi ton problème ?! Lui cria t-il.

-Mon problème ? Ton problème plutôt ? Tu crois que c'est correct de baiser sa belle-mère alors que ta femme était entrain de gérée ta sœur ? Répliqua Caïus.

-Est-ce que tu as cherché à te mettre à ma place ? Tu sais ce que ça fait, toi, d'être complètement ignorer ? Que les gens préfère s'occuper d'une nunuche humaine plutôt que toi ?

Emmett avait toujours aimé Bella, il regrettait ce qu'il disait. Mais sa lui avait fait tellement mal d'être tout d'un coup oublié, qu'il avait préféré sautez sur l'occasion que de réfléchir aux conséquences.

-Non, je ne sais pas ce que ça fait, mais de la à faire souffrir une famille ! Tu ne pouvais pas passé au second plan pour une fois ? C'était trop dur pour Monsieur Emmett ?

On entendait nettement l'amertume dans la voix de Caïus, et autant son intervention dans cette affaire avait surpris, autant ce qui suivis en choqua plus d'un ….

POV Lola :

Non mais attend c'est quoi ce bordel ! Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il y a que du feu autour de moi ? Ah putain il fait chaud !

Mais c'est quoi ces amis à Renée ? Je savais qu'elle était spéciale, mais quand même ! De la à sortir avec des gens qui se prennent pour des vampires !

_C'est des vampires, idiotes ! Sinon comment il aurait pu te mordre Dracula ?_

_Bah je sais pas moi ! Des fausses canines ?_

_Pauvre fille …._

Mon monologue fut interrompu quand je senti soudain quelque chose de chaud contre ma joue.

_Merde ! C'est quoi ce truc !_

_Mais je sais pas moi !_

Je commençai à crier à m'en arrachée les cordes vocales, quand je me rendis compte que ce feu venait de ma main, elle-même appuyée contre ma joue. Attend … MA MAIN !

Ma main, j'avais une boule de feu qui flottait sur ma main. Non mais attend, ce n'est pas possible, déjà les vampires, et maintenant les supers pouvoirs ? Je vais me réveillée c'est pas possible.

Je secouai la main pour éteindre le feu, mais au lieu de s'éteindre, il fut projeter à travers la pièce, brulant la plupart des rideaux.

-Merde !

Je couru vers les fenêtres et me concentra. Une boule d'eau se mit à flotter par-dessus les rideaux, puis tomba finalement sur les flammes.

Je reculai et tendit les mains vers un bureau, quand soudain un grand vent fit tombé tout ce qui s'y trouvait.

-Ok …

J'ouvris la porte et me balada dans le couloir. J'entendais des éclats de voix, mais j'étais trop loin pour entendre parfaitement ce qu'il se disait. De nature curieuse, je couru vers la source du bruit, et quand je compris, mes poing se chargèrent de chaleur…

Je jetai mon poing en avant. Je ne cherchais pas à comprendre, et continuais. L'homme fut bruler au niveau des jambes, mais pas plus.

Je m'avançai vers lui calmement. Bella m'avait parlé de lui. Emmett Cullen. Frère de son nouveau petit ami. La dernière fois que Bella m'avais parlée elle m'avait dit qu'il avait rompu pour une raison qu'elle ne pouvait me révéler.

Je me retrouvai devant lui, et m'accroupis face à cet homme.

-Qu'a tu fais ? Lui demandais-je calmement.

Il refusa de me répondre. Je soupirai, lui mis une droite, et me releva.

-Alors, je veux savoir où je suis, ce que je suis, ce que je fais là, et surtout où est Bell….

Je fus interrompue par un corps plaqué contre moi.

-Oh, Lola ! Si tu savais comme tu m'as manquée ! Je t'aime ma Lo', dit-elle en pleurant.

Je souris tristement et me fondit dans son étreinte si familière.

- Moi aussi je t'aime B'.

Je pleurais. Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse les arrêter. Elles faisaient leurs chemins sur mes joues, et se perdaient sur l'épaule de Bella.

Nous restâmes un petit moment comme ça. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de moi, encore plus que quand elle avait du s'enfuir d'Arizona.

-Lola, tu … tu pleure ? Constata-t-elle soudainement en relevant la tête.

-Bah oui banane, je ne hurle pas de joie !

-Mais … tu ne peux plus pleurer ! Tu es un vampire !

Je la regardai comme si elle avait deux têtes.

- Hein ?

Tous le monde rit.

POV Bella :

J'étais tellement contente de la revoir. Elle m'avait tellement manquée. Surtout quand Edward avait abusé de moi, j'avais voulu tout lui dire, mais n'en avait pas eu le courage.

Il fallait que je lui dise tout. De même qu'à Aro. Après une longue explication sur la nouvelle nature de Lola, je demandai à tous le monde, sauf à Aro et Lola, de sortir. Alice me regarda avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres, tenant Esmée par le bras, pendant que Jasper trainait un Emmett assommé.

Je soufflai un grand coup, et m'avança vers les trônes, et finit par m'avachir sur celui de mon âme sœur.

-Il faut que je vous raconte ce qu'il c'est passé … en détails. Mais surtout, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas dire devant tout le monde.

Ils hochèrent la tête, et s'assirent à leur tour.

-Alors… Il y a plus de 8 mois, Edward est venu me voir dans ma chambre. Sa faisait une semaine que je n'avais pas vu les Cullen, à cause d'un petit accident pendant mon anniversaire. Enfin bref, quand il était venu, il était … bizarre. Il parlait d'un ton monotone, et me regardait avec ses yeux si noirs … Il m'a dit des choses, que je ne pourrais vous répétait. Il a abusé de moi, et ma mordue … Mais ce que personne ne sais … c'est qu'il m'avait mise enceinte. Alice m'a aidée à avorter, ça a été dur, mais heureusement, personne ne s'en es rendu compte et Alice et moi avons gardés le secret. Avant de s'enfuir avec Carlisle il m'a … dit que nous nous reverrions. Que je le regretterais…

Je baissai la tête, mais aucune larme ne coula. La douleur était si forte, rien qu'imaginer qu'il ne s'en prenne au personne que j'aime, me tuais de l'intérieur.

-Tu … tu étais enceinte ? Demanda Lola.

Je hochai la tête. Elle me prit dans ses bras, et me serra aussi doucement que possible, mais en me faisant malgré tout sentir sa présence. Je n'avais pas entendue Aro parler, alors je me tournai vers lui, plus qu'inquiète … Je n'oublierais jamais la vision qu'il m'offrit.

Ses yeux étaient complètement noirs, le regard fou. Ses poings étaient si serrés que j'en avais mal pour lui. Il tremblait, de rage je pense. Après avoir longuement fixé mon visage, il regarda mon ventre, qui biensûr, sans la présence de « l'enfant » était plat. Il recula soudainement, et commença a hurler des ordres :

-FELIX, DEMERI, JANE, ALEC, CHELSEA ! VENEZ TOUT DE SUITE ! MARCUS ET CAIUS AUSSI, CONSEILLE DE GUERRE !

POV Aro :

Trop, c'est trop. Il l'avait mis enceinte ! Il avait osé laisser son immonde trace dans son corps ! Il allait me le payer, et très cher !

POV Jasper :

Je discutais avec ma femme quand j'entendis soudain Aro crier :

-FELIX, DEMERI, JANE, ALEC, CHELSEA ! VENEZ TOUT DE SUITE ! MARCUS ET CAIUS AUSSI, CONSEILLE DE GUERRE !

Je regardai Alice, et elle hocha. Je couru.

Ameuté par le cri qu'Aro avait poussé, la moitié de la garde c'était caché derrière la porte. Je leva les yeux au ciel, et leurs envoya une grande vague de désir. Bizarrement, tout le monde c'étaient dirigés vers des chambres. J'ouvris la porte.

La pièce avait été vidée. Il n'y avait maintenant que ce qui avait été appelé, plus moi, évidemment. Bella, elle, était en larme dans les bras de Lola. Je lui envoyai tout l'amour fraternel que j'avais pour elle. Elle releva la tête, et me chercha des yeux. Quand elle me vit, elle couru le plus vite possible vers moi, et me pris dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolée de pas te l'avoir dit Jazz' ! J'avais si honte de moi, je ne voulais pas être rejetée. Alice voulais pas te le caché je te le promets, c'est moi qui lui es dit de ne pas le dire ! Je suis désolée Ja…

-Bella ? Mais de quoi est ce que tu parle ? Lui demandais-je, dérouté.

- Je … Jasper, Edward m'avais … mise enceinte …

Elle continua de parler, mais je n'entendais plus rien. Un voile rouge recouvrit ma vision. Je commençai à trembler, et lâcha Bella pour ne pas la blessée.

_Tue-le ! Il a touché à ta sœur ! Hurla le major._

_Non Jasper, la violence ne sert à rien, fit remarqué me conscience._

_TA GUEULE ! Crièrent le major et ma partie humaine._

_Laisse-moi prendre le contrôle Jasper, ils vont avoir besoin de moi…_

Le major pris place dans mon corps, me laissant pour simple spectateurs. Je regardai Bella, et elle comprit. Une dernière larme coula sur sa joue, qu'elle essuya avec rage. Elle retourna près de Lola, et nous regarda tour à tour.

Je m'avançai vers Aro, qui avait tout entendu. Je m'inclinai légèrement devant lui.

-Vous aurez besoin de moi, affirmais-je.

Personne ne me contredit. Aro hocha la tête.

« _**Que la guerre soit déclarée … »**_

* * *

_**Voilà quoi ...  
**_

_****_**Brandiiissez torche, ralllumez fourche XD **

**J'espère que sa vous a plu ^^  
**

**Mon "petit" texte :  
**

Je crois que je préfèrerais être une enfant. Une petite fille qui ne sait encore rien de ce que c'est que d'être amoureuse. Oui, j'aimerais être une petite fille. Mais je n'en suis pas une. Je suis certes une nana, comme tu dis, mais je suis aussi amoureuse. De toi. Et tu ne sais même pas à quel point c'est étrange pour moi. De ressentir ces sentiments nouveaux, et surtout inattendu. D'entendre mon cœur tressaillir quand je te vois tous les matins. De me sentir rougir quand tu croise mon regard, sans cesse posé sur toi. D'être toute tremblante quand je te sens près de moi. De me rendre compte que parfois, toi aussi tu me regarde. D'écouter mes amies me dire tous les jours que peut être que, toi et moi, sa pourrait marcher. De me réveillée en pensant à toi, de rêver de toi … Et toutes ces questions que je me pose … Est ce que toi aussi tu m'aime ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte que je ne suis pas là, avant de me voir arrivée en retard, à moitié essoufflée ? Est-ce que tu me trouve belle, est ce que tu te rends compte des sentiments que j'ai pour toi ? Tu crois à toutes les mauvaises histoires qu'il y a sur moi ? Est-ce que tu crois aux rumeurs lancées par toutes ces filles ? Moi, je n'y crois pas. Parce que je sais que ceux qui me raconte des choses sur toi, le font juste pour me détournée de toi. Ils sont juste jaloux de ne pas avoir quelqu'un qui éprouve ça pour eux. Enfaite, la seule chose en laquelle tu dois croire, la seule chose que tu n'entendras peut être jamais, c'est que je t'aime, indéfiniment… Et que j'aimerais t'entendre y répondre réciproquement.

**Votre avis me ferait très plaisir, alors en avant toutes (tous)**

**Je vous adores,  
**

**A la semaine prochaine,  
**

**Chloé.  
**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello =)**

**Suite à une "fête" chez ma tante hier, je me suis couchée très tard, ce qui fait que je viens juste de me réveillée ^^  
**

**Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps,  
**

**Bonne Lecture  
**

* * *

POV Aro :

Ca faisait un mois que j'avais envoyé la moitié de ma garde à la recherche d'Edward et de Carlisle Cullen, sans succès. Je ne sais pas comment ils faisaient, mais ils savaient bien se cachés.

Au finale, tout ce passait bien. Renée passait son temps avec sa fille, Jasper était, avec Alice, presque toujours en alerte, Esmée et Emmett enfermé dans les cachots.

Rosalie avait un peu le cafard, elle avait donc choisit d'aller en France pendant un petit moment, histoire de se détendre et d'oublier Emmett.

En parlant de Lola, elle était l'âme sœur de Marcus. Quand elle l'avait vu, elle l'avait pris par la main et trainer dans les couloirs jusque sa chambre. Ca avait fait rire pas mal de monde, surtout quand ils étaient revenu et que l'un des boutons de chemises de Marcus avait mystérieusement disparu.

Aujourd'hui, Jane et Alec avait décidé qu'il était plus que temps d'en finir avec Esmée et Emmett. Ils hurlaient tout deux à la mort chaque nuit, si bien que Bella avait du mal à dormir.

-Père, nous sommes prêts, affirma Jane lorsque j'entrai dans les cachots.

-Bien, où est Alec ?

-Je suis là père.

Alec avait, pour une fois, un air triste sur le visage. Depuis que Bella avait découvert que sa mère était toujours « vivante », celle-ci passait le plus gros de son temps avec elle. Il était venu me voir, et m'avait révélé sa crainte de ne pas être assez bien pour sa mère. Je lui avais affirmé qu'une fois que tout ce bordel serrait fini, elle passerait beaucoup plus de temps avec lui.

Je lui tapotai l'épaule et entra dans la prison. Nous avions du attacher Emmett aux mains et aux pieds, car dès que nous fermions la porte, il commençait à taper dessus.

Esmée, elle, commençait à réalisée ce qu'elle avait fait, et se laisser bercer par les remords.

-Bon, il est temps d'en finir.

Jane s'avança vers Emmett et lui arracha la tête, sans hésitation. J'avais toujours eu une certaine fascination pour son self contrôle.

Alec, lui, ne pu résister à la tentation. Il enchaina Esmée avec son pouvoir, et l'étouffa grâce à celui-ci. Sa avait été une vraie révélation, car Alec ne savait pas qu'il pouvait tuer avec son don.

-Heïdi ?

-Oui maître ? Me répondit celle-ci en apparaissant à coter de mes enfants.

- Jette-moi ces choses, elles ont déjà beaucoup trop traînées ici à mon gout.

-Bien, maître.

J'allais partir quand Alec m'arrêta.

-Papa, il faut que je la voie, me dit-il en laissant une larme de sang coulée sur sa joue.

Je hochai la tête et regarda Jane. Elle hocha la tête. Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre, mes enfants derrière moi.

POV Alec

Je m'étais senti seul, abandonné. Maman ne venait presque jamais me voir, préférant passez du temps avec sa mère. Je ne lui en voulais pas, j'avais juste mal.

Nous entrâmes dans la chambre de papa et maman. Mère était entrain de parler à Renée, comme d'habitude.

-Non mais je sais que …. Oh, bonjour Aro ! Je vous laisse en famille, j'ai des choses à faire ! Esquiva rapidement Renée, nous laissant seuls tous les quatre.

Maman me regarda, et c'est comme si une connexion se faisait entre nous. Son sourire disparut, et le même air que j'avais apparu sur son visage, mon air triste et délaissé.

-Oh, mon bébé ! Je suis si désolé ! Me dit-elle en courant vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

-C'est pas grave maman, c'est normal, c'est moi qui devrait …

-Je te stop tout de suite ! C'est de MA faute ! Quelle bonne mère abandonnerait son enfant au moindre prétexte !

Elle laissa une larme coulée sur sa joue. Je l'embrassai sur la joue, et la serra contre moi.

-Je te jure que je serrai là pour toi maintenant, chuchota-t-elle.

Et pour la première fois depuis un mois, un sourire heureux apparu sur mon visage.

POV Jane :

J'étais sortie dehors. Voir Alec comme ça me faisait mal, mais je ne pouvais pas me poster contre ma mère. Ni contre lui. J'ai donc m'éloignée, je ne voulais pas que l'un des deux, ou pire, les deux, m'en veuille.

J'étais sur le toit. Je venais souvent ici en ce moment. J'aimais regarder les étoiles, une occupation que je trouvais ringarde il y a quelque mois.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me plaisait. Peut être la façon dont j'étais petite face au ciel, ou tout simplement pour le calme. Je ne cherchais pas à savoir en même temps. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était le bien être que j'éprouvais, là, maintenant.

Quand je vis que le ciel allait se lever, je me dis qu'il était temps que je rentre. Mais au moment ou je voulu passer la porte de secours, une ombre apparut et me tira violement en arrière.

-Je vais enfin pouvoir me venger, dit une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

POV Bella

-Allez vient mon ange, on va allez cherchée Jane.

Alec et moi nous étions confiez, et avons beaucoup pleuré. Mais tout allait mieux.

-La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle montait sur le toit ! M'avoua mon fils.

Je hochai la tête et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le toit.

Une fois là bas, nous ne trouvâmes pas Jane, mais seulement une lettre. Je la ramassai et la refit tombée aussitôt …

-Maman ? MAMAN ?! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? S'affola Alec.

-Je …. Edward est de retour !

POV Jane

- Lâche-moi ! Je te jure que si tu me laisse pas partir, je vais te découpé en pièce !

-Ahahahah ! Aussi drôle que sa mère cette petite ! Tu sais que je vous observais ? Ton père est d'ailleurs très con, il n'a même pas cherché dans Volterra ! m'avoua Edward.

-Ose dire sa encore une fois et tu le regretteras ! Grognais-je.

-Et comment comptes-tu te venger ? Je te rappelle que nous avons bloqué ton don !

J'en avais marre. Trois heures que ce con s'amusait à m'insulter. Je ne pouvais même pas bouger, Carlisle m'avait figée grâce à son dos. Et oui, Carlisle avait un don. Il pouvait enchainer les gens par la pensée, et les faire bouger à sa guise. J'étais devenue une marionnette entre leurs mains, et je détestais ça !

-Bon, j'en ai marre d'entendre ses jérémiades …. Carlisle, occupe-toi d'elle !

J'allais lui dire que s'il me tapait, ce n'était pas un homme. Mais quand je compris ce qu'il me destinais, aucun son ne voulut sortir de ma bouche. Enfin … Presque.

-Non, s'il vous plait …. Pleurais-je.

Il s'avança vers moi avec un regard fou. J'allais regretter d'être montée sur ce toit, je le savais ….

POV Externe

Pendant ce temps là, la vision d'Alice se réalisait …

Rosalie pleurait, pleurait des larmes de sang. Elle regardait l'immense cheminée, et pleura encore plus. Elle ne pouvait plus, elle avait trop mal. Elle avait trop souffert pendant sa pauvre vie, elle avait été trop naïve. Sa famille avait voulue l'aidée, mais elle avait refusée leur aide. Elle aurait du les laisser faire, les laisser la consolée, la réconfortée.

Ses sœurs lui manquaient. Son frère aussi. Sa faisait une semaine qu'elle ne voulait voir personne. Qu'elle devait être partie en France, alors qu'elle vagabondait dans des motels miteux d'Italie. Elle se sentait seule.

_Mais tu ES seule, lui dit soudain une voix, dans sa tête._

La voix avait raison, elle était seule. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le feu. Elle repoussa la grille, et avança dedans.

Malheureusement, à peine fit-elle un pas, que des bras forts l'encerclèrent. Elle se débattit, voulant vraiment en finir. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, l'homme qui la retenait était trop forte. Elle lâcha alors l'affaire et se remit à pleurer, tachant la chemise de son sauveur.

-Chut, je suis là, lui murmura l'homme.

Elle ne voulait pas être aidée, elle voulait juste mourir. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle lui répondit. Mais l'homme ne l'écouta pas, et se contenta de la serrée plus fort contre lui, encore et encore.

Au bout d'un moment, Rosalie arriva a calmé ses pleurs. Quand elle comprit qu'elle venait de s'abandonné devant LUI, elle faillit recommencer.

Elle déglutit, et réussi à trouver la force de parler à cet homme qui l'attirait tant, cet homme aux yeux rouges.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Lui demanda-t-elle en reprenant son masque hautain, celui qu'elle avait presque toujours affiché devant lui.

-Il l'embrassa. Aucun mot ne fut dit. Elle ne le rejeta pas. Elle en avait marre de lutter contre ses sentiments, à cause de l'autre. Elle voulait vivre, être heureuse...

_Tu ne mérite pas le bonheur, l'agaça la voix._

Mais cette fois elle ne l'écouta pas. Elle ne l'écoutera jamais plus.

-Je t'aime, Démétri ! Lui dis-je en l'enlaçant.

-Moi aussi Rosalie.

Nous allions nous embrasser quand le téléphone de Démétri sonna soudainement.

-Oui ? … Oui …. Quoi ?! Ok, on arrive !

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Jane a été enlevé par Edward !

Je palis. Non, pas encore.

* * *

**Euh ... mercu de le laisser au moins 10 minutes avant de me courir après avec les torches, fourches, et tout le tralala ^^ **

**Voilà mon texte :  
**

****Des fois, je me demande ce que nous sommes devenus. Avant, l'amour c'était pour toujours. L'amour, c'était un sentiment pur, éternel, qui durait, parfois, jusqu'à la mort. Maintenant, à chaque fois qu'une fille croise un beau gars, elle dit qu'elle est amoureuse. Pareille pour les mecs. Rares sont les personnes qui ne jugent pas sur le physique, qui savent passez au-delà de toute ces apparences… Et j'avoue que ça me gonfle un peu de voir certaine personne tombée amoureux (se) toutes les deux secondes.

**Je sais, il est court , mais bon xD**

**Jai été inspirée par une pseudo "amie", qui à tendance à piquer les p'tits copains de ses amies, et à croire que chaque gars croisé dans la rue est son ame soeur -'  
**

**Enfin bref, bonne vacances à ceux qu'ils le sont, Je vous adores ^^  
**

**Bizz,  
**

**Chloé.  
**


	17. Chapter 16

**Helloooooo :D**

**Enfin, c'est plutôt bonsoir à 00:25, mais bon xD  
**

**Je vous poste ce chapitre, qui, je l'avoue, a eu du mal à s'écrire ...  
**

**Mais j'y suis arrivée ^^  
**

**Pour ce qui le trouve court, sorry, mais j'ai rien trouvé d'autre à ajouter :/  
**

**'Fin bref, je vous laisse lire tranquille :)  
**

**A toute  
**

* * *

Chapitre 16

POV Inconnu

Ca faisait 2 heures que j'avais repris « conscience ». J'entendais des gens parler, mais je ne pouvais ni bouger, ni ouvrir les yeux. C'était très frustrant.

Je ne me souvenais presque de rien, en plus. Je téléphonais à ma nouvelle petite amie, et j'avais entendue du bruit à l'étage … Oui, des bruits de pas ! Alarmez, j'avais pris l'arme de secours que je cachais dans un de mes tiroirs dans mon bureau, et j'avais monté l'escalier le plus silencieusement possible …

Je ne suis pas sûr … je crois que les bruits venaient de la chambre de …. Je ne me rappelle plus de son nom … Enfin bref, j'étais rentré dans la chambre, et j'avais trouvé un blond … je pense que je le connaissais … Je suis dans le doute.

Tout ce dont je suis absolument certain c'est que cet homme m'a mordu et que j'ai « brulé » pendant un bout de temps. Et que je ne pouvais toujours pas bouger. Je n'entendais plus mon cœur battre. Est-ce que j'étais mort ? Non, impossible. Je ne serais pas comme ça, bloquer dans mon enveloppe charnelle.

Je stoppais net mes réflexions quand un grand bruit se fit entendre, suivit d'hurlements très aigus. J'attendis. De toute façon, immobiliser, muet, aveugle, a quoi aurais-je pu servir ? Je n'avais qu'à attendre, attendre mon retour dans la réalité …

POV Rosalie

-Mais putain, qu'est ce qu'il à lui, à nous faire du mal ? Il a que ça à foutre ?! Hurlais-je.

- Chérie, calme-toi s'il te plait, me murmura Démétri.

- Et toi, ce n'est pas parce que t'es mon âme sœur que je vais t'obéir et me la fermer !

-Je ne comprends pas … Ils seraient cachés dans le coin depuis le début ? Mais c'est impossible !

- Pas si impossible, puisque c'est ce qu'il c'est passé ! Cracha Bella, mauvaise.

- Bella, arrête un peu avec tes remarques à deux balles, ça n'avance à rien ! Souffla Jasper.

- Mais qui es tu pour me parler comme ça ?! Ce n'est pas parce que Monsieur est plus vieux, et plus fort que moi que je vais me taire et obéir comme un gentil toutou ! Ma fille est surement entrain de vivre des choses horrible, alors je ne vais surement pas me calmer ! Répliqua Bella, dont la voix se durcissait à chaque mot prononcé.

-Comment t'ose parler à mon mec ?! Cria Alice, à bout de tout l'énervement de cette pièce.

-J'ose lui parler comme je veux, espèce de conne !

-Les filles, calme vous, c'est vraiment pas le moment de … Bella ! Cria Athénodora.

Alice, poussée à bout, avait donnée une droite à Bella ... qui venait de terminer sa chute contre le mur le plus proche.

- Oh mon dieu ! Chuchota Alice avec une voix chevrotante, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

-Bella ? BELLA ! Répond moi ! BELLA ! Criais Lola, secouant son amie en faisant attention de ne pas trop la serrer.

-Elle ne bouge plus …. Constatais-je en m'approchant. Son cœur ralentis … Aro, vite, il faut la transformer !

-Mais, je …. Je ne suis … je ne suis pas prêt, elle n'est pas prête ! Elle ne s'est pas préparée, elle ne sait pas ce qu'il va se passer !

- Aro, on s'en fou ! Transforme là, ou elle va mourir ! Hurla Marcus.

POV Externe

Personne ne bougea. Alice pleurait dans les bras de Jasper, Lola essayait toujours de réveillée Bella, Renée qui venait d'arrivée, essayait de se contenir en serrant Alec contre elle. Aro restait planté sur place, les yeux balayant sans cesse tout le monde. Démétri et Rosalie semblait ne pas pouvoir tenir en place, tellement l'urgence avait pris possession de leurs corps.

-Bande d'incapable, je ne perdrais pas ma sœur pour sa ! Cria soudainement Caïus.

-Caïus, mais …. Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas ! Fit remarquer Marcus.

- C'est l'Elue, mon frère ! Celle qui complètera notre trio, celle qui ta amener ton âme sœur, qui gouvernera avec nous ! Il est hors de question que je la perde une fois de plus ! Dit Caïus en poussant les cheveux trempés de sueur du cou de Bella. Alors soi tu le fait MAINTENANT, Aro. Soit c'est moi qui la transforme !

Aro refusa de bouger. Caïus lui adressa un dernier regard rempli de mépris, mordis le cou gracile de Bella, et l'emmena dans sa chambre, pour soigner au mieux ses blessures.

Les couples se dispersèrent petit à petit, certains allant s'enfermer dans leur chambre, d'autre allant se défouler dans la salle d'entrainement, ou se promenant dehors pour se calmer. Les seules personnes restantes furent Aro et Marcus.

- Tu va avoir besoin de temps pour te faire pardonner, rappela Marcus à Aro.

-Je sais, soupira Aro.

Marcus resta un petit moment à regarder son frère, des questions plein la tête. Puis il décida de laisser Aro seul, et parti rejoindre son âme sœur dans le jardin.

POV Aro

J'avais encore tout raté. Putain, mais qu'est ce qui allait pas chez moi ?

J'avais encore été lâche, je ne l'avais pas aidée, ni sauvée. Comment est ce que je pouvais être son âme sœur ? Je n'arrivais même pas à la transformée… Mais je devais me faire pardonner !

Je courus vers la chambre de ma douce, mus par une nouvelle intention, celle de la protéger jusqu'à la mort.

POV Jane

Carlisle m'avait violée, et je regrettais d'avoir une nature grande gueule. Peut être que si je n'avais rien dis, peut être qui si je n'avais pas parlé, il ne m'aurait pas touché. Il m'avait mordue, battue. Il m'avait même forcée à ….

J'avais envie de le tué, de le faire souffrir autant que j'ai souffert, et encore plus pour ce qu'il avait fait à ma mère.

Mais cet enfoiré me bloquait toujours avec son don, et il n'était apparemment pas décidé à me libérée.

J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un essayait de me parler, mais je n'arrivais pas à entendre clairement. Ça se trouve, je devenais tout simplement folle !

Et c'est reparti ! Ces deux imbéciles se disputaient encore ! Ils se gueulaient dessus depuis 1 ou 2 heures, se querellant sur l'attaque future de Volterra. Je ne m'affolais pas. Ils étaient deux, et même si la moitié de la garde étaient encore sur le chemin de retour de la recherche de Carlisle et d'Edward, ils seraient toujours en nombre inférieur.

Mais je crois que mon avis allait vite changer, surtout quand j'entendis clairement Edward dire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous seront bientôt assez pour les battre !

Oh … merde, la je pouvais commencer à flipper !

POV Bella

Comment elle avait pu me faire ça ! Comment elle avait pu me gifler, alors que je la considérais comme ma sœur ?

En même temps, je reconnais que j'avais été loin … Mais ma fille c'était fait enlever ! Je paris qu'elle devait avoir peur, très peur en ce moment même !

Et cette p*tain de douleur ! Mais c'est quand que la brûlure allait s'arrêter ? Ils allaient m'entendre ces Volturi, pas foutu d'accélérer ma transformation !

Oups, j'ai parlé trop vite. La brûlure s'arrêta net, et mes yeux s'ouvrirent aussitôt …

* * *

**Re Coucou :p**

**J'espère que ça vous a plus, sinon, n'hésitez pas à laissez Vos avis dans une belle petite ( ou longue ;) Review ^^  
**

**D'ailleurs même si vous avez adorés, vous pouvez aussi me laissez votre avis xD  
**

**Et voilà un texte, que j'ai réussi à écrire très facilement (contrairement à ce chapitre) :  
**

Maintenant, dans notre "société", tout doit être droit. Les vêtements bien pliés, une vie de famille bien rangée, des sentiments partagés. Un poids parfait pour notre taille, une alimentation équilibrée. Mais merde, pourquoi ? Pourquoi faudrait avoir une vie si parfaite, sans problèmes ? Ca n'existe pas ! Alors, moi, je veux vivre. Je veux pouvoir me balader avec mon style "à part" dans les rues. Je veux pouvoir hurler sur tous les toits que je suis "une originale", je veux profiter de la vie ! Je veux pouvoir rire après m'être balader déguiser en diablesse dans un froid polaire, juste pour un gage que mon amie m'aura donné ! Je veux avoir plusieurs petits amis, parce que le premier n'est pas forcement le bon. Je veux passer des années avec celui que j'aurais choisi avant de me marier, ou tout simplement NE PAS me mariée. Je veux grossir, quand je serais enceinte, et en rire parce que c'est la vie ! Je veux rire, pleurer, sourire, aimer. Je veux vivre ma vie, comme je l'entends. Parce que JE SUIS LIBRE.

**Donc voilà, j'ose espéré des reviews sur ce texte ? ^^**

**Je vous adores mes lectrices (Et toi aussi Le-yaoiste xD)  
**

**Merci de continuer à me lire ;)  
**

**Bizz,  
**

**Chloé  
**

_**PS : A toutes celles (ou ceux) qui aimeraient que je fasse un texte sur un sujet de vous ( Je sais pas si ça se dit mais bon xD ) N'hésitez pas à me le donner en MP ou en Reviews ^^  
**_


	18. Chapter 17

**Bonsoir :) Ou Bonjour, je sais pas trop quoi dire à + de 00h00 :/**

**On s'en fiche, ça revient au même.**

**Voici le chapitre 17 ^^  
**

**_Nan, sans blague ! Je croyais que c'était un éléphant rose *lève les yeux au ciels*  
_**

**Ah oui ... A partir de maintenant, il y aura des espèces de notes ironiques (ou pas) sous mes phrases :D  
**

**Je tiens a préciser que la plupart du temps quand j'écris, j'ai toujours une remarque drôle ou non sur ce que je dis xD Donc en clair je suis une folle qui se moque d'elle même ...  
**

**Mais vous m'aimez quand même hein ? o_o  
**

**_*silence* Forever Alone ma vieille ... __  
_... Bon, on s'en fou, je vous laisse lire :] **

** - Bonne Lecture -  
**

* * *

Chapitre 17

POV Bella

Et cette p*tain de douleur ! Mais c'est quand que la brûlure allait s'arrêter ? Ils allaient m'entendre ces Volturi, pas foutu d'accélérer ma transformation !

Oups, j'ai parlé trop vite. La brûlure s'arrêta net, et mes yeux s'ouvrirent aussitôt … pour voir apparaître celui de mon âme sœur, Aro !

POV Externe

_Quelques heures avant …_

- Non Aro ! Tu ne la verras pas ! Hurlai Caïus.

- Mais c'est MON âme sœur ! J'ai le droit et le devoir de la voir !

-Après ce qu'il c'est passé tout à l'heure, je pense que tu peux te fourrer tes droits ou je pense, grogna-t-il.

- Ecoute, Caïus, je sais que tu m'en veux. D'ailleurs la moitié des personnes qui étaient dans la salle des trônes m'en veulent, voir même plus de la moitié ! Mais il faut que je la voie ! Tu sais très bien qu'en mettant de mon venin en plus dans ses veines, cela accéléreras le processus.

Le roi le plus vengeur, le plus rancunier, réfléchi un instant. Il accepta qu'il reste avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille, et que si Bella voulait qu'il parte, Aro devrait s'en allez en vitesse s'il ne voulait pas être chasser à coup de pompe par Caïus.

Avant de passer la porte, Aro dit la phrase qui réussit à toucher Caïus, qui lui pardonna finalement.

- Tu sais, Caïus …. Quand il fallait la transformer, je me suis demandé si elle le voulait, si elle savait qu'elle allait souffrir … Et j'ai douté.

Aro donna une tape sur l'épaule à Caïus.

- Je te remercie d'avoir été la mon frère, sinon elle n'aurait pas été la seule à s'éteindre… Pardon.

Et bien malgré lui, un sourire pris place sur le visage de Caïus.

_Retour au moment présent..._

POV Bella

-A .. Aro ? Mais … pourquoi … Que c'est t-il passé ? Bégayai-je.

- Tu ne te souviens de rien ? Me demanda-t-il étonné.

- Non, tout ce dont je me souviens c'est que pendant ma transformation j'ai eu l'impression de … AAAAAHHHHHH !

- Bella ?! BELLA !

Je ressentais des coups, des dents plantées dans mon bras, une sorte de brûlure au niveau de mes cheveux … Je n'arrivais pas à bougé ! J'essayais de toutes mes forces, mais je n'y arrivais pas !

La douleur suivante fut trop horrible, j'ouvris brusquement les yeux pour voir apparaître... Edward ?

Et soudain je compris. Je ne savais pas comment je faisais, mais j'arrivais à communiquer avec Jane en me projetant dans son corps.

_- Jane ? Jane, tu m'entends ?_

_- Encore cette fichue voix... C'est bon je suis singlée !_

_- Non, Jane ! Tu n'es pas folle, c'est Bella ! _

_- Ma … maman ? Mais comment ?_

_- C'n'est pas l'important ma belle (je gémis de douleur en même temps qu'elle quand Edward la pénétra d'un seul coup) Est-ce que Edward peut lire tes pensées ? _

_- Non je ne pense pas, quand Carlisle utilise son don, ça fait une sorte d'interférence, il n'entend qu'un bourdonnement étrange._

_- Le don de Carlisle ? _

_- Ah oui c'est vrai … Il peut immobiliser une personne de son choix et lui retirer son pouvoir._

_- Eh merde … ça va être plus compliqué de venir te chercher … Où êtes-vous ? Tu reconnais quelque chose ?_

_- Je ne suis pas sûre, mais je crois que nous sommes dans la maison de Forks … Maman il faut que je te dise un truc important ! Bientôt, il va y avoir des ….sais…. dangereux … peux pas …. Je vais … _

_- Jane ? JANE ? _

-Bella ? Bella réveille toi bordel !

J'ouvris les yeux de nouveaux et vis que cette fois ci, c'était Caïus qui me tenait dans ses bras.

- Mais t'es malade ? Je parlais avec Jane ! Elle allait me dire quelque chose ! T'a TOUT FOUTU EN L'AIR !

-Parler à Jane ? Mais … Jane c'est fait enlevée ! C'est impossible Bella !

- Et pourtant c'est arrivé !

Il me reposa et fit les cent pas dans la pièce. Quand je vis Marcus, je couru tout de suite vers lui.

-Marcus, il faut que tu me croies ! Elle m'a dit que Carlisle la tenais immobilisée et lui avait enlevé son don ! Qu'a cause de ça, Edward ne pouvait entendre qu'une espèce de bourdonnement bizarre à la place de ses pensées ! Elle m'a dit qu'ils étaient dans la maison de Forks !

- Je … je te crois ma belle ! Mais calme-toi ! Est-ce que tu peux essayer de prendre la place e quelqu'un dans cette pièce ?

- Je ne prends pas la place des gens que je vise Marcus, je ne fais qu'entrer dans leur corps, voire ce qu'ils font avec leur yeux, et leurs parler mentalement.

- Alors essaye d'entrer en moi ! Dit Caïus en se rapprochant.

Je me concentrai aussi fort que je pu, et ressentis une pression sur mon crâne, qui fut vite remplacer par un moment de flottement.

Quand je repris « conscience » Je me voyais dans les bras de Marcus. Je voyais Aro courir vers moi et me tenir la main. Mais je ne voyais pas Caïus.

_- Ca a marché ? Essayai-je de demander à Caïus._

_- Oui sa a marcher… Maintenant sort de ma tête sinon tu va le regretter ! Rit-il._

Je repris place dans mon corps en éclatant de rire.

- Ca a marché les gars, affirma Caïus.

- Alors … Bella est ce que tu peux sentir combien il y a de personne dans une pièce ? Me demanda Aro.

- Euh … je ne sais pas …

- Alors essaye de deviner combien il y a de personne dans le salon… de la garde !

- Hum … je crois qu'il y en a … 6 ! Il y a six personnes ! 2 femmes et 4 hommes ! Affirmais-je.

Marcus hocha la tête et pris son téléphone pour appeler la salle des gardes.

- Allô ? Chelsea ? Combien il y a de personne dans le salon ? … Six personnes ? Hein hein … Et il y a qui ? Démétri, Alec, Félix, Maxime, Heïdi et toi ? D'accord merci !

- Elle a raison ! Bon, Bella, il va falloir que tu te concentre vraiment là ! Aro, va chercher des poches de sang. Animal ou humain Bella ?

-Sang humain, répondis-je sans hésitation.

Aro hocha la tête et couru vers notre banque de sang.

-Bella, tu va devoir essayer de savoir combien il y a de personne là où est Jane.

-Ok.

Je fis le vide dans mon esprit, et essaya de me projeté dans un corps. Mais cette fois ci, je n'atterris pas dans celui de ma fille, mais bien dans celui de mon ex petit ami, j'ai nommé Edward Masen !

* * *

**... Oui je sais Bella est gattée question nature, vampire spéciale (Vous verrez que ça changeras dans un ou deux chapitre), don méga super ultra bien etc ...**

**Mais hey ! Un mec super canon, une belle famille canon, une fille canon, un jules ... euh ... Ouai bon après c'est mon avis xD  
**

**Bref, tous ça pour dire que dans ma version ou dans la version originale, Bella est TOUJOURS gattée.  
**

**_Bah oui Bella c'est la chouchoute ! *part boudé dans son coin*_**

**__Et je sais aussi que ce chapitre est court ... promis je me rattrape sur le prochain ^^ Bref ... J'arrête le babillage sans intérêt, voici mon texte :  
**

La vie, c'est compliqué. Dans une vie, on va aimer, envier, haïr, donner, recevoir, oublier ... On va être trompé, de différentes manières. On va grandir, murir. On va finir par trouver la bonne personne, ou pas. On va se dépasser, ou baisser les bras. Tout ça pour mourir seul, ou accompagné. Moi je dis qu'il faut profiter, chérir chaque instant, et s'il le faut, finir quasiment seul. Mais au moins, on aura vécu.

Et si l'on est seul, dans notre lit d'hôpital, on pourra se remémorer notre vie, celle qu'on a eu du plaisir a vivre. Et à ce moment là on sera heureux. Malgré la solitude, on sera accompagné ... par nos souvenirs.

**Voilà ma vision de la vie que j'ai \(^_^)/ - *Bonhomme joyeux***

**_Oh le bonhomme ! *_*_**

**Je vous Aiimeuhhhhhhhhh mes lectrices ( Et lecteurs :] )  
**

**Bonne chance à tous ceux qui reprennent les cours, le boulot, le stage, ce que vous voulez, demain =)  
**

**Gros bisous pour le courage, à dimanche prochain,  
**

**.Chloé.  
**


	19. Chapter 18

**Salut ^^**

**J'ai une confidence à vous faire ...  
**

**Ah, non non ! Rien de grave, no stress. Juste que je pense que ma vision d'Aro a un peu changé depuis que j'ai été voir Twilight Breaking Dawn Part. 2  
**

**Pour celle qui l'ont vu (Et si toi aussi tu l'a vu Le-yaoiste) ... Aro n'a pas l'air d'être un tout petit peu *vraiment rien qu'un peu* schizophrène ?  
**

**Ah et toutes celle qui ont trouvées Benjamin, Garrett, Alistair, ou Jasper encore plus beau qu'avant, n'hésiter pas à faire vos "Fan hystérique" en me laissant une riview digne d'une fille pas saine d'esprit xD  
**

**_Oooohh Garrett *_* _  
**

**Sur ce je vous laisse lire  
**

**A toute :)**

* * *

Chapitre 18

POV Edward

Et hop, une fille de plus d'abusé. J'allais finir pas battre Carlisle, vu à la vitesse ou le chiffre montait !

Tout ce pari de qui abuseras le plus avait commencé il y a 400 ans, le jour de ma transformation, 100 ans après celle de mon créateur, Carlisle Doubt. Non, Cullen n'était pas son nom de famille. Ca avait été notre nom « d'empreint », celui dont nous nous étions servis pour arnaquer Esmée et Isabella.

Il m'avait transformé pour avoir un compagnon de route et un compagnon dans la vie. Nous avions parcouru les Etats Unis, et avions découvert deux superbes femmes. Isabella et Esmée. Coïncidence ? Non, je dirais plutôt le destin. Nous avions tout deux craqué pour elles. Nous étions amoureux des deux, malgré les sentiments que nous avions déjà l'un pour l'autre.

Elles étaient belles, intelligentes, drôles et aimantes. Nous nous étions rapprochés d'elles en peu de temps, et les avions même embrassées.

Tout allait bien, mais notre relation était … ambiguë. Il est vrai que deux femmes et deux hommes sortant tous les quatre ensembles n'étaient pas très communs à notre époque.

Nous les avions donc transformez, et plus le temps passa, plus notre amour se renforçait.

Puis un jour, moi et Carlisle étions partis chassez sans elles. En revenant, nous les avons vues couchées avec deux hommes, humains, et saouls de surcroit.

Fou de jalousie, nous les avions tuées, ainsi que les deux hommes. Depuis, nous entretenions une haine sans limites aux femmes, humaines et vampire confondues.

Quand Carlisle à rencontrer Esmée Platt, il a eu comme un regain de sentiment, et l'a transformée sans hésiter. Cela avait causé beaucoup de dispute entre nous, et j'avais décidé de partir de mon côté pendant un siècle entier, mais Carlisle me manquant, j'étais revenu et avais accepté de faire semblant de me transformer aux yeux de sa nouvelle femme.

Les siècles défilèrent, des gens s'ajoutèrent à notre « famille », et Carlisle devint enfin heureux. Par amour pour lui, j'acceptai toute cette mascarade.

Mais au moment où Isabella Swan entra dans ma vie, tout changea. J'avoue l'avoir aimée jusqu'au bal, mais après je me souvins de l'ancienne Isabella. Même si elles n'étaient une seule et même personne, je n'arrivais pas à oublié. J'avais alors trouvé un moyen de me vengé de mes anciennes amours, et j'en parlai à Carlisle. Il me fallut un mois pour le convaincre, un mois où je ne fis que lui rappeler ce qu'elles avaient fait, de la trahison que nous avions vécus.

Et nous nous étions vengés. Moi en abusant d'Isabella Swan, et lui en brisant le cœur d'Esmée Platt.

Depuis ce moment là, nous enchainions les abus, et les transformations. Nous avions cinq hommes avec des dons, et une femme sans pouvoirs, mais arrivait à avoir la même force qu'un homme avec son corps bodybuildé.

Notre totale vengeance approchait, et j'étais heureux de me rendre compte que nous avions gagné, quoi qu'il arrive.

_- Tu n'a pas gagné, tu ne gagneras jamais tant que je serais en « vie » !_

Tiens, la voix ressemblais étrangement à celle d'Isabella … Oh, ça devais être une simple hallucination !

Cette pensée fut accompagnée d'un rire sadique de la voix, qui s'éteignit soudainement. Je haussai les épaules. Ce n'était pas important, le plus important était ma vengeance.

POV Bella

Je sortis des pensées d'Edward, pensant retourner directement en moi à Volterra. Mais contrairement à ce que je pensais, mon esprit se retrouva aspiré dans le corps d'un nouveau né.

_-Tu m'entends ?_

_- Je- Je ne rêve pas, j'entends bien une voix dans ma tête ? Me demanda une voix étrangement familière._

_-Non, tu ne rêve pas. Comment as-tu été transformé ?_

_-Transformer ? J'ai été transformé ? Mais en quoi ?_

_- En vampire ! Tu ne le savais pas ? Bref, il faut qu'on fasse vite, qui t'as transformé ?_

_- Euh je ne sais pas … c'était... je ne suis pas sûr …_

_- Dépêche toi nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps !_

_- Oui oui, je fais ce que je peux ! Grommela-t-il._

_- Comment il est physiquement ?_

_-Euh … je crois que c'était un blond aux yeux … rouges ?! Il avait l'air d'avoir la trentaine … Je n'en sais pas plus !_

_- Carlisle … Soufflai-je, déçus de mon ancien beau père._

_- Voilà ! Je savais que je l'avais déjà vu quelque part ! Carlisle Cullen, médecin de Forks ! Je le voyais souvent, il venait me rendre visite de temps en temps au poste de police… moi qui croyais qu'il était un gentil homme, pesta-t-il._

_- Je te comprends … Attend … tu as dit Forks ? Police ? Qui est tu ? Comment t'appelles-tu ? _

_- Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Tu connais Forks ?_

_- Oui très bien parce que j'y ai emménagé !_

_- Oh mon dieu … Bella ! Ma fille, c'est toi ?_

_- Papa ?! _

Je voulu le rassurer, le prévenir de ce qu'il ce passait mais je fus soudainement aspiré à nouveau dans mon corps…

POV … (N/A : Mystère ^^)

Je marchais dans les rues sombres de Forks, regardant frénétiquement autour de moi. J'avais l'impression d'être suivi depuis à peu près une heure, je ne savais pas pourquoi.

Forks avait été plongée dans la terreur depuis que plusieurs viol et disparition avait été annoncé à la télévision. Plusieurs femmes avaient été retrouvées mortes, ensanglantées. Il y avait eu Jessica, Lauren, Angela. Même des hommes avaient été retrouvés mort, avec des blessures montrant qu'on avait abusé d'eux sexuellement ! Ceux qui avaient été retrouvés était Tyler, Le prof Mr Banner, et un garçon de dix huit ans, que personne ne connaissait. La police avait trouvé une carte d'identité dans sa poche, apparemment il se nommait Riley … je ne me souviens plus de son nom de famille.

J'accélérais le pas, peux désireux de finir comme l'un de ces gars là.

Beaucoup de monde avait disparu. Les Cullen, la famille Hanklos, le père, la mère et la fille.

Mais ce qui avait le plus fait peur aux gens, c'est quand Charlie et Isabella Swan avait disparus. Dans une ville comme Forks, lorsque le Chef de la Police disparait, cela veut dire que tous le monde pourraient disparaitre.

J'avais du débattre pendant trois heures pour que mes parents me laisse allez boire un verre avec Eric Yorkie, le seul pote vivant qu'il me restait.

J'allais passez la barrière de mon jardin, quand je sentis soudain de mains froides mes serrées les épaule et me tiré en arrière. Au moment ou je voulus crier, la personne me mordit au coup, et je tombai dans un puits noir ou mon corps me brulait comme si j'étais couché dans un feu …

* * *

**Alors ? Quelqu'un a deviner qui est ce personnage mystère ? **

**Tous ceux qui ont aimés, kiffés, adorés, laissez moi une riview ! =)  
**

**_Adorés ? T'abuse pas un tout petit peu là ? -'_  
**

**...  
**

**Bon, dernière chose, mon texte :  
**

Ca fait mal, tellement mal. De savoir que tu n'es plus celui que tu étais avant, que rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Que maintenant, tu passe ton temps à allez dans son lit à ELLE, au lieu de restez avec moi, avec la fille qui t'aime. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser tomber, je ne peux pas te quitter. Je t'ai dans la peau, dans mon cœur, dans mes pensées. Je ne peux pas t'oublier. Je ne peux pas m'imaginer te dire que je sais tout, que ma meilleure amie vous à vus vous embrassés. Je ne peux pas te dire qu'elle vous a suivit, qu'elle c'est cachée pendant une heure, et qu'elle t'a aperçu par la fenêtre de l'hôtel dans lequel tu est rentré avec ELLE, mais les cheveux tout ébouriffé, à moitié déshabillé. Non, je ne peux vraiment pas. Alors je continu de te mentir, de nous mentir, de nous faire du mal. C'est dur, mais c'est la vie …

**(Je tiens à préciser que ce ne sont pas des mots qui décrivent ma situation, mais juste un thème qu'une amie m'a défiée d'écrire xD)  
**

**Enfin bref, bisous tous le monde, je vous adores 3  
**

**Bonne semaine,  
**

**Chloé.  
**


	20. Chapter 19

**Coucou tous le monde :)**

**Comme d'habitude, je poste tôt etc.  
**

**Mais cette fois, je ne posterais pas de texte à la fin de mon chapitre ...**

**J'ai ce que j'appelle une BIG panne d'inspiration -_-'  
**

**Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je compense en faisant un chapitre plus long que d'habitude :D  
**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,  
**

**A toute.  
**

* * *

Chapitre 19

POV Mike

Ça faisait un bout de temps que plus rien ne me surprenais a Forks … mais quand même, des vampires ? Je savais que les Cullen n'étaient pas normaux, mais de la a être des … suceurs de sang !

Des heures étaient passées et je sentais toujours ce feu me bruler le cerveau… Si c'est çà se faire mordre, non merci ! En même temps … je n'avais pas le choix…

Les minutes, les secondes, les heures, peut être même les jours passèrent, avant que la douleur se calme. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait, mais je pouvais dire que j'étais inutile ! J'essayais depuis pas longtemps de bouger, sans succès. C'est comme quand j'étais petit, et que mon cousin m'avait enfermé dans la malle qu'il y avait aux pieds de son lit. Je ne pouvais même pas remuer le petit doigt de pied !

Je pus enfin ouvrir les yeux, et dès que je le fis, des yeux rouges me fixèrent …

Concentrer sur les pupilles de la personne face à moi, je ne sentis d'abord pas la brûlure qui venait peu à peu s'installée dans mon corps …

_Oh non … ça recommence … _me dis-je aussitôt au je m'en rendis compte. Enfin … je ne sus que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la douleur de la morsure, mais d'une toute autre souffrance … J'avais l'impression de me faire violer !

POV Bella

-Mais merde ! Aro, j'y arrive pas ! M'énervais-je.

Ca faisait une heure qu'Aro me demandais d'essayer de manipuler le corps de l'un de ses gardes, Santiago. Mais je n'y arrivais pas, c'était trop fort pour moi. Je voulais aidée ma fille, la retrouvée et la serrée dans mes bras … Elle devait vivre l'enfer, et j'étais incapable d'agir pour la sauvée !

-Bella, ne lâche pas ! Tu as déjà bien progresser pour un vampire de quelques heures !

-Aro, il s'agit de Jane, pas de n'importe qui ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi ILS sont capables ! Grognais-je.

- Si, je le sais, mais il faut que tu te calme sinon tu ne pourras jamais te concentrer ! Me cria-t-il dessus.

-Je sais que je n'y arriverais pas ! Je ne suis même pas capable de protégée ma fille correctement …

Et je me mis à pleurer. Je ne sais pas comment je faisais, les vampires ne pouvaient pas pleurer … à croire que j'avais gardé quelque chose de ma vie humaine, appart mes dons …

Quand je m'étais réveillée, Aro c'était aperçu que mes yeux n'étaient pas rouges mais gris, mais n'y avait pas fait attention, comme tout le monde dans ce château. Je m'étais aussi rendue compte que je copiais certains don, surtout quand j'eus une vision d'Alice me conseillant certains vêtement … Mes yeux ne changeait plus, ils restaient gris triste, comme je l'étais en ce moment à cause de l'enlèvement de ma fille. Mais jusqu'à maintenant, je n'arrivais qu'a me nourrir de sang, et non d'amour …

-Bella, tu peux le faire … il faut juste que tu te calme ma belle, sinon tu va finir par faire une crise cardiaque ! Essaya-t-il de plaisanter.

Un mince sourire apparut sur mes lèvres, et je le serra aussi fort que je le pu contre moi. Il releva ma tête à l'aide de son index, et me regarda dans les yeux.

-Bella, tes yeux sont violets, dit-il.

Je l'embrassai doucement, lui prouvant encore plus mon amour pour lui.

-Je t'aime …

-Moi aussi Bella.

Nous restâmes un moment l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce que deux idées ne me passent par la tête.

-Oh mon dieu, nous sommes vraiment idiots ! Démétri ! L'appelais-je.

- Oui Bella ? Mais … tes yeux sont de nouveaux violets ?!

- Pas le temps de parler de çà ! Démétri, ton don c'est bien de localiser les gens, tu es bien un traqueur ?

- Bah oui, pourquoi tu me demandes … Oh mais qu'est ce qu'on a été con ! Mon don, c'est çà la solution !

- Bon, Démétri, essaye de localiser Jane et mon père. Même si elle m'a dit qu'ils étaient à Forks, elle a pu se trompée !

Démétri hocha la tête et ferma les yeux, se concentrant.

-Aro, pendant ce temps là je vais essayer de parler à Jane. Prévient les autres que nous avons peut être trouvé une solution !

Je n'attendis pas de réponses de sa part, et projeta mon esprit le plus vite possible dans l'un des corps de la pièce où ma fille était piégée …

Je ne pus pas allé dans le corps de Jane, mais je pus m'infiltrer dans celui de mon père.

-_ Papa, c'est Bella. Écoute, on va bientôt venir te chercher. Quand tu m'entendras hurler ton nom, tu seras libre de bouger. Tu pourras partir. Mais est ce que je peux te demander un service ?_

_- Demande moi ce que tu veux ma fille, tu sais très bien que je ferais tout pour toi._

Si nous n'étions pas dans une situation aussi grave, j'aurai pu me plonger dans ce moment de tendresse, mais nous n'avions pas assez de temps. Cette histoire avais assez durée.

_- Là où tu es, il y a une fille blonde aux yeux rouges, elle s'appelle Jane, et s'habille un peu comme mon amie Lola. Il faut ABSOLUMENT que tu l'emmène avec toi. Tu pourras aller ou tu veux, de toutes façon nous te retrouverons, ne t'inquiète pas. _

_- D'accord Bella, je ferais ce que je peux pour l'emmenée avec moi._

_- Merci papa, elle compte beaucoup pour moi … Nous arrivons aussi vite qu'on peut papa, tiens le coup ! _

Encore une fois, je n'attendis pas de réponse de sa part et repartis directement à Volterra, dans mon enveloppe charnelle.

Une fois arrivée, j'ouvris les yeux et vis que tous le monde étaient là. Anthénodora, Lola, Caïus, Marcus, Alec, Maman, Démétri, Félix, Heïdi, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, et plein d'autre encore !

Je leur expliqua ce que j'avais dit a mon père, et demanda à Démétri si sa recherche avait donnée quelque chose.

- Oui, affirma-t-il avec un grand sourire. Ils sont bien à Forks, mais pas dans la maison Cullen. Je crois qu'ils se situent dans un petit cottage, à 500 km de La villa Cullen.

- Bien, vous êtes prêts ? Demandais-je à ceux qui m'entouraient désormais.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, et Démétri leur confia à chacun la route à suivre.

Nous allions enfin sauvés les seuls personne qu'ils me manquaient pour être heureuse. Et détruire celles qui avaient construis mon malheur …

- Bon, bah maintenant on sera que les yeux or sont synonymes de joies, me dit Alice en me lançant une œillade.

Oui, tout irait mieux après çà …

POV Jane

- Ah, t'aime ça ma petite chienne ? Dit moi que tu aime ça ! Cria Edward en butant encore plus fort au fond de mes entrailles.

Je ne fis pas ce qu'il dit. Je ne dis rien, mais je laissai une unique larme couler sur ma joue … J'avais tellement pleuré depuis que j'avais été enlevée ! Les larmes coulaient toutes seules, et je pense que si j'avais été humaine, je serais morte de déshydratation.

Plus le temps passait, plus j'en voulais a ma famille. Pourquoi ne venaient-ils pas me chercher ? Avais-je si peu d'importance pour eux ?

Mais en même temps, j'espérais qu'ils ne viennent pas … Je préférais mourir pour eux, que les voir mourir pour moi.

En quelques heures, ils avaient réussis à réunir plus de 20 vampires. A cette vitesse, Volterra sera morte sous l'assaut de millier de vampires.

-Crie ! Souffre ! Ne te tais pas ! S'égosilla de nouveaux Edward.

Je refusais de lui donner ce plaisir, alors je ne fis rien, encore une fois. Je pense qu'il eut marre de jouer. Il parti pendant quelques secondes, et revint avec des allumettes a la main.

-Bon, puisque tu ne veux pas m'écouter, on va employé la manière forte !

Il alluma une allumette et la jeta dans une boite de papier, et l'approcha de mon visage. La chaleur m'étais insupportable, et je ne pus m'empêcher de hurlé de douleur …

-C'est bien cris ! Tu n'es bonne qu'a ça de toute façon.

Dans un coin sombre de la pièce, j'aperçus soudain Carlisle, souriant devant le spectacle qu'Edward lui offrait. Il baissa son pantalon et se mit a se masturber. Je ne pense pas avoir vécue pire de toute mon existence. Le feu me brulait, sans même me toucher, j'avais l'impression de revivre ma transformation.

La dernière poussière de dignité qu'il me restait s'envola, et malgré les multiples douleurs que j'endurais, je réussi à dire à mes bourreaux.

-S'il vous plait, je vous en supplie... éloignez le feu de moi et je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez …

-Tout ? Demanda Edward, surpris que je me rende aussi vite.

-Oui … tout …

Le sourire de Carlisle s'élargit, et il s'avança vers moi pour éloignez l'une de mes sources de douleur. Une fois que ce fut fait, il posa ses lèvres répugnantes sur les miennes, et posa ma main sur son sexe.

Cela dura pendant une demi-heure, enfin c'est le temps que je crus compter. Depuis quelques temps, je ne comptais plus les heures, je ne préférais pas me rendre compte du temps que je passais avec ces monstres …

Je croyais qu'il me laisserait tranquille, mais je me trompais. Pas longtemps après leur départ, Carlisle revint avec un jeune homme blond, Edward le suivant de peu.

Ils le placèrent devant moi, et je pus vraiment le regarder. Ce jeune homme était magnifique.

Ils avaient des traits fin, une vraie bouille d'ange. Je me rendis compte qu'il n'était pas blond, mais châtain très clair.

Il ouvrit soudain ses yeux, et c'est comme si j'étais tombée dans le vide.

Ses yeux rouges me fixaient, et je pus affirmer que c'était lui. Lui que je voulais, lui qui m'étais destiné. Il dut s'en rendre compte lui aussi, car la peur qui était dans ses yeux venait d'être remplacer par de la tendresse.

Carlisle le déshabilla et je compris avec horreur ce qu'il allait faire.

Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, et je fus incapable de les retenir.

-Non ! Non, s'il vous plait, laisser le tranquille ! S'il vous plait, je vous en supplie, ne lui faite pas çà !

Edward me regarda fixement, et se mit a sourire sadiquement.

-Tiens, tiens. Carlisle, me crois-tu si je te dis que ce jeune homme serait apparemment l'âme sœur de cette chère Jane ?

Carlisle sourit comme si l'on venait de lui offrir le meilleur cadeau au monde, celui qu'il rêvait d'avoir depuis des années.

- Et si nous jouions un peu, mon cher Edward ?

-C'est une bonne idée, approuva ce dernier.

Il me fit m'assoir, et Carlisle m'empêcha de bouger.

Il se plaça ensuite derrière la personne que j'avais attendue depuis si longtemps, et la pénétra violemment.

Je me rendis compte que Carlisle m'avait aussi empêché de fermer les yeux quand ce fut ce que je voulus le plus faire, la chose la plus impossible.

Je ne pourrais jamais oublier la détresse qui était gravée dans les yeux de mon compagnon, la souffrance affichée sur son visage.

Je haïssait ces monstres qui faisaient souffrir ma moitié, et je me haïssais tout autant d'être aussi faible …

* * *

**Donc voilà !**

**Les choses avancent enfin, Charlie et Jane vont peut-être être libre !**

**Quelle sera la réaction de Bella en découvrant que Mike est l'âme sœur de sa fille ?  
**

**Est ce que les Volturi réussiront à battre les Doubt* ?  
**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.  
**

**Et je vous souhaite un bon W-E, et une bonne semaine,  
**

**..Chloé..  
**

***Je rappelle à celles ( ou à ceux ;D ) qui ont oublié(e)s que "Doubt" est enfaite le vrai nom des deux enflures ^^  
**

******(Et aussi que j'ai eu l'idée de ce nom grâce à un manga d'horreur que j'ai lu, "Doubt Rabbit" . Je ne suis d'habitude pas fan de manga mais je trouve que celui ci est vraiment bien !)**  



	21. Chapter 20

**Hello tous le monde :)**

**Je suis heureuse de vous présentez le chapitre 2O  
**

**Et pour tous ceux qui ont remarqués que l'histoire à changer de "couverture", je voulais juste préciser que :  
**

**Oui, je sais qu'ils ne ressemble pas du tout à Aro et à Bella, mais je trouve que cette image correspond assez bien à mon histoire ^_^  
**

**Alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture  
**

**A toute'  
**

* * *

Chapitre 2O

POV Aro

Arrivés devant le fameux cottage, je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour nous. Mon ami Eléazar avait beau me répéter qu'ils étaient plus nombreux que nous, je me disais que nous pourrions égaliser avec le don de ma compagne. Mais je pense que finalement, nous ne pourrons compter que sur nos poings.

Un couloir se fendit soudain entre nos adversaires, et Edward et Carlisle apparurent enfin, accompagné de Jane, de celui que je pensais être Charlie, et d'un autre jeune homme.

POV Eléazar

Trois élémentaux, un bouclier physique, 6 avec une force vampirique multipliée, un voyant, un lecteur d'esprit, une vingtaine de personne doté de l'instinct prononcer de se battre.  
Nous courrions à notre perte, je l'avais répété depuis au moins 100 Km. Mais quand je tournai la tête vers le reste de ma famille –qui avait insistée pour venir avec moi-, je ne pus que les comprendre. La fille d'Aro et le père de Bella était prisonnier, et si j'avais été a leur place, je serais même parti seul les affrontés s'il le fallait.

Ils avançaient vers nous, ceux que j'avais, à un moment de ma non vie, considéré comme étant de ma famille. Je me dégoutais de ne pas m'être rendu compte de leurs mensonges, de ce qu'il faisait subir à des centaines de femmes chaque décennie.

Bella sembla réaliser quelque chose, et son regard -qui était récemment devenu noir- se transforma en un océan de blanc. Je ne savais pas ce que signifiais cette couleur, mais quand je vis Bella se positionné en position d'attaque, je me dis que ça n'annonçais rien de bon.

POV Bella

Dès que nous étions arrivés, j'avais activé mon mode « lectrice d'esprit ». J'avais scanné le maximum de personne, et avait découvert que pour 50 vampires, 45 étaient des nouveaux nés. Ca nous simplifiais et compliquais la tâche en même temps.

Quand je les vis arrivés, je les scannai rapidement, puis me concentra sur mon père.

_-Tu es prêts ?_

_-Oui._

Puis je tournai la tête vers ma fille et essaya de toutes mes forces d'entrer dans son corps, sans faire tomber mon enveloppe charnelle.

Je me rendis compte que j'avais réussi quand je me vis debout avec les yeux de Jane.

_-Jane tout va bien ?_

Elle sembla surprise. Elle ne me répondit pas pendant quelques secondes.

_-Chérie, répond moi ! Je sais que ce que tu as du vivre doit être affreux mais le temps presse !_

Elle ne me répondit pas. A la place, elle se remémora ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Les viols, les humiliations, les tortures. Je vis même qu'elle avait vu son âme sœur se faire abusée. Je sentis une larme coulée sur sa joue, et ça me fis mal, très mal. Tellement mal que le cœur mort qui était resté enfermé dans mon enveloppe charnelle se serra, comme si une main se refermais autour.

_-Où est ton âme sœur ? Est-ce qu'il … ?_

Je sentis sa tête bouger. Pas beaucoup, mais je la sentis se déplacer quelques centimètres à gauche puis à droite.

_-A côté de moi maman … S'il te plait, sauve nous…_

Je fus soudain aspiré dans mon corps, et dès que je repris mes sens, je regardai à côté de ma fille.

Le jeune homme à côté me disait quelque chose …

_Ahahah ! Elle ne reconnait même pas son ancien ami du lycée, entendis-je Edward ricané mentalement._

Je regardai attentivement l'âme sœur de ma fille … Mike Newton !

Certains se demanderont pourquoi je ne piquai pas une colère monumentale, pourquoi je ne trucidai pas mon ancien camarade de classe. Et bien je répondrais à ces personnes que « celui là », était devenu mon meilleur ami dès mon arrivé.

Quand il m'avait vu, il avait d'abord voulu devenir mon petit ami. Mais lorsque je lui avouai être attirée par Edward, il m'avait dit qu'il comprenait, mais que cela ne nous empêchais pas d'être amis.

Mais quand il sorti avec Jessica, nous dûmes nous cachés. Nous n'avions pas honte de notre amitié, mais il était plus simple de faire comme si nous n'étions que des connaissances auprès de nos amours respectifs.

J'étais heureuse que ce soit lui le compagnon de ma fille, au moins je le connaissais et je savais qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal.

Mais mes pensées positives furent vite remplacées par les choses qu'ils avaient endurées à cause de ces deux monstres, et je me mis en positions d'attaque, grognant le plus fort possible.

-Eh bien, eh bien ! Quel est cette façon de dire bonjour à ton ex petit ami ? Se moqua Edward.

-Je fais ce que je veux espèce d'enflure ! Comment as-tu osé faire autant de mal à ma famille ?!

-Il n'a fait que ce que vous méritiez tous, ricana Carlisle. Mais ce n'est pas fini, ma chère Bella. Tout ceci n'était que le commencement …

Et juste comme çà, la bataille commença. Avant de me mêler au autre, je copiai le don de Carlisle, et libéra Jane, Charlie et Mike.

_-Sauve les, papa. Cours le plus loin d'ici possible …_

Il hocha la tête et pris ma fille et son compagnon par le bras, les tirant vers la forêt.

Je me retournai vers la bataille qui avait déjà bien commencer. Une nouvelle née arrivait vers moi, toutes dents dehors.

-A la guerre, comme à la guerre Bella ! Me cria Jasper.

Je souris et me mis en position d'attaque. Notre vengeance était arrivée, et nous allions la savourée.

POV Externe

La bataille battait son plein, et contrairement à ce que les Denali pensaient, ceux qui étaient avantagés étaient les Volturi. Malgré les pouvoirs de l'armée Cullen, ils restaient des nouveaux nés. Les Volturi les éliminaient un par un, sans aucun scrupules. Le nombre de l'armée adverse baissaient de plus en plus, pour bientôt arriver à 30.

Bella se battait au même niveau que Jasper, ce qui avait surpris les adversaires. Elle c'était entraîner, et vu le nombre de mort, elle se débrouillait très bien.

Cette avance fut rompue quand Carlisle tua Santiago. Lui d'habitude si fort, venait de se faire tuer. L'âme sœur de Santiago, Anna, avait accouru pour l'aider. Elle mourut elle aussi.

Les Volturi essayèrent en vain de reprendre le dessus, mais c'était impossible.

Enfin impossible … c'est ce qu'Edward pensait. Bella venait de reculer le plus discrètement possible, se cachant derrière un mur de buisson. Elle s'accroupit et ferma les yeux, et essaya de joindre son père. Elle lui demanda si il était sauf, et fut rassurer de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient tous loin de ce carnage, très loin. Elle coupa net leur conversation, et retourna dans son corps.

Une fois consciente, elle se leva. Aro, Alice et Rosalie la cherchèrent, mais ne la trouvèrent pas. Puis, sans savoir comment, ils se retrouvaient dans une clairière ensoleillée. Cela leur parut étrange car à Forks, il faisait nuit … puis ils comprirent.

Bella avait détecté un pouvoir particulier, celui de téléporter. Elle avait téléporté les personnes plus chères pour elles, les seules survivantes.

Caïus, Marcus, Athénodora, Lola, Renée, Alec, Démétri, Eléazar, Kate, Carmen et Tanya apparurent quelques secondes plus tard. Dès qu'ils comprirent ce qu'ils c'étaient passés, ils coururent le plus vite possible rejoindre Bella.

Elle s'avança vers les champs de bataille, et se servit d'un autre don qu'elle avait détecté. Les quatre éléments. Elle fit apparaître une énorme boule de feu dans le creux de chacune de ses mains, et les jeta sur les Cullen. Elle le fit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'Edward et Carlisle.

Eux, trop surpris, n'avaient pas bougés. Ils auraient dû. Elle s'approcha calmement d'eux, et Carlisle sembla se réveillé. Il courut vers elle, toutes dents dehors.

Elle bougea à peine. Elle attendit qu'il se retrouve assez près d'elle, et elle fit apparaitre une autre boule de feu, qu'elle porta devant ses lèvres et souffla vers son ex beau-père.

Elle avait visé son ventre, et Carlisle tomba à terre. Il essaya de se relevé, mais le feu se propagea trop vite, et le brûla tout entier avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement.

Bella essuya ses vêtements couverts de terre, et regarda la personne qui l'avait tant fait souffrir.

-On dirait qu'il n'y a plus que toi et moi, sourit Edward.

Bella aurait voulu lui arracher la tête, le brûler chaque membre un par un. Mais il ne m'héritait même pas sa colère. Il ne l'avait jamais méritée _elle _!

-On dirait oui. Tu sais … je me suis souvent demandée … pourquoi ?

Bella se surprenait elle-même. Elle était calme, parlait doucement. Elle c'était attendu à hurler, taper, se déchainer. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'énerver, elle connaissait déjà l'issue de tout çà. Elle ne s'inquiétait donc plus.

-Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre. Personne ne me comprenait appart Carlisle.

Edward, lui, bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Cette imbécile avait tué son âme sœur. Il ne savait pas encore comment, mais il allait le venger.

-…

Bella se tenait à l'attaque. Elle avait placé ses mains dans son dos, et avait développé une boule de feu. Elle savait qu'il passerait à l'attaque, mais n'arrivait pas à déterminer quand.

Edward, qui en avait marre de tous ça, s'apprêta à s'enfuir, mais il trouva une échappatoire. Les Volturi approchaient. Il sourit en voyant Bella se retourner sans faire attention à lui. Il courut vers elle, sauta dans les airs, et atterrit dans son dos …

-Un dernier mot, belle Bella ? Lui dit-il à l'oreille.

Il entendit Bella haleter de surprise, puis rire.

-Adieu ? Lui répondit Bella.

PoV Bella

Et la tête d'Edward tomba au sol, comme par magie.

Je me retournai, et m'approcha de la tête d'Edward, que je soulevai en tirant sur une poignée des cheveux que j'avais tant de fois caressé.

-Tu vois, Edward, c'est ce qui t'a tué. Le manque de prudence. Le don de Carlisle était intéressant … Et tu es mort à cause de lui. Ironique, tu ne trouves pas ?

Je jetai une dernière boule de feu sur Edward, et son corps pris feu instantanément. Sa tête le rejoignit, et je me retournai vers la forêt, d'où me regardait ma famille.

Elles étaient là, les personnes qui m'étaient indispensables. Je voulu m'avancer vers eux et les

prendre dans mes bras, mais cela me fut impossible.

Une violente douleur me traversa soudainement, et je m'écroulai au sol.

La dernière chose que je vis fut Mike courir vers moi, une expression de pure terreur sur le visage.

Je souris ... Mon meilleur ami n'avait décidément pas changé !

Le noir m'entoura soudainement, coupant net mes pensées.

* * *

**J'attend impatiemment vos avis :D**

**Je vous avoue que je prévoie de faire encore trois ou quatre chapitre, voir même moins.**

**Ca fait bizarre de me dire que dans quelques semaines, cette histoire sera finie ...  
**

**Mais je vous rassure, vous me retrouverez bien vite ^^  
**

**J'ai déjà une bonne idée d'histoire Bella/Jasper et Edward/Alice assez spéciale ...  
**

**Vous comprendrez quand je publierez le prologue après "Enfin Réunis".  
**

**Donc, mon texte :  
**

Ça me fais mal de ne pas te le dire. De te cacher que j'ai mal au cœur, que j'ai limite envie de pleurer quand je pense à lui. Mais comment tu réagirais, si je te disais que j'en aimais un autre ? Que moi j'ai tourné la page, alors que toi tu m'aime encore ? C'est pour çà que je voulais t'oublier, mais je n'ai pas pu. Je n'ai pas supporté t'ignorer. Alors je suis revenue, et tu ne te doute même pas d'à quel point j'étais heureuse à ce moment là ... Si tu ne m'aimais plus, j'aurais pu te le dire. J'aurais pu te dire que quand je le vois, que je lui parle, qu'on rigole des pics que nous nous lançons tout les deux, je me sens bien. Je voudrais t'avouer que j'aimerais que mes sentiments soient réciproques, mais que je ne pense pas que je l'intéresse. Tu es celui qui m'a fait découvrir ce que c'est que de se faire aimée, et qui ma donner goût a toute cette tendresse. Je t'en remercie. Et non, je ne pourrais pas aimer un autre comme je le fis avec toi. Tu es et restera toujours le premier, mais maintenant, il faut que j'avance ... Et ça me fais mal de savoir que ce sera plus difficile pour toi que ça ne l'a été pour moi. Je t'aimerais toujours, mais d'une manière différente … Pour l'instant mon cœur est déjà pris, mais ce n'est pas partagé … Et ça me hante, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

**Merci à ceux qui le liront et me donneront leurs avis ^^**

**Je vous fait de GROS bisous,  
**

**Chloé.  
**

**PS : Alors, Le-yaoiste ? Tu le trouve comment pour l'instant mon Mike Newton ? T'arrive à imaginé Mike et Bella meilleurs amis ?  
**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hello =)**

**Alors, pourquoi est ce que je ne poste pas dimanche comme d'habitude ?  
**

**La réponse est : Je vais avoir quelques problèmes de réseaux pendant la semaine à venir à cause de certains travaux.  
**

**Donc je vous poste le Chap. 21 ce soir, comme çà vous l'aurez quand même ^^  
**

**(Sorry mais je n'ai pas réussi à écrire un texte entre temps)  
**

**Bonne Lecture  
**

* * *

Chapitre 21 :

POV Bella

C'était horrible. Ca faisait seulement quelques minutes que j'étais dans le noir, et pourtant je n'en pouvais plus. Je ne voyais rien, ne faisant que ressentir.

J'entendais ma famille, inquiète, essayer de me réveillée. Je sentais les mains de mon âme sœur me secouer, encore et encore. J'arrivais a m'imaginer Alice se concentrer, essayant vainement d'avoir une vision qui lui expliquerait ce qu'il se passait.

Mais rien ne se passait. Je forçais mes yeux à s'ouvrir, mais tout resta noir.

-Bella ? Bella, tu nous vois ? Demanda Aro.

Je secouai doucement la tête de droite à gauche, mais sentis de suite une étrange brûlure et grimaça.

-Cligne des yeux une fois pour oui, deux fois pour non, me conseilla Rosalie.

-Tu sens çà ? Demanda Jasper en appuyant légèrement sur la paume de ma main.

Un clignement.

-Ca va ? Renchérit Lola.

J'hésitais un moment, puis cligna une fois des yeux.

-Tu as mal quelque part ? Me demanda ma mère d'une voix douce.

Deux clignements.

J'entendis Caïus soupiré puis s'asseoir par terre.

-Bella, est ce que tu peux essayer de placer ton esprit dans mon corps ? Me demanda Marcus

Je sentis mes sourcils se froncer tout seuls, mais fit ce qu'il me disait. Une fois fait, je repris instantanément la vue.

-_Ah … Ca fait du bien !_

J'entendis Marcus rire, puis il me répondit.

-_J'en doute ! Bella, est ce que tu pourrais arriver à parler à travers moi ?_

_- Je … Je ne sais pas Marcus, je n'ai encore jamais réussi …_

_-Ce n'est pas grave, il y a un début à tout ! Aller Bella, essaye !_

_-Mais …_

_-Non Bella ! Tu essayes, un point c'est tout !_

Je me tu, d'abord surprise de son ton soudain si autoritaire. Depuis que je le connaissais il n'avait jamais haussé le ton avec moi, ni sur quelqu'un d'autre d'ailleurs. Il n'était pas du genre à s'énerver, mais quand cela arrivait, personne n'osait aller contre ses ordres.

Et c'est comme çà que je discutais de nouveaux avec les autres.

- Tout le monde va bien, personne n'est blessé ? M'inquiétais-je aussitôt.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, tout va bien. Le plus important est de découvrir ce qui t'arrive !

-Qu'est ce … Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ?

- Je ne sais pas, me dit Alice d'une voix triste. Depuis que tu t'es évanouie, je n'ai pas arrêté d'essayer d'avoir une vision qui pourrait nous expliquer ce qui en train de ce passer. Mais je n'en ai eu aucune ! J'ai l'impression que quelque chose bloque, comme si une aura protectrice te protégeait ! J'en ai marre d'être inutile bordel ! Cria-t-elle, à bout de nerf.

-Calme toi Alice, tout va bien, on va trouver une solution, sa ne sert à rien de t'énerver …. La rassurais-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Quand je la touchai, elle eu comme un électro-choque et fit un bond en arrière.

-Qu'est ce que ?! Bella !

Je ne sais pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais je devais retourner dans mon corps.

-Bella, non ! Ne retourne pas dans ton corps, il ne faut pas que tu … !

Mais c'était trop tard, j'étais de retour dans mon enveloppe charnelle et le regrettais immédiatement.

POV Alice

Bella n'arrêtait pas de se tortiller dans tout les sens, gémissant de douleur. J'avais essayé d'expliqué ma vision au reste de la famille, mais personne ne voulait me croire. Il est vrai que tout ceci ne semblait pas réel.

-Mais si je vous dis que c'est ce qui lui arrive, c'est que c'est vrai bon sang !

-Mais c'est impossible Alice ! Cria Athénodora. Et même si cela était possible, qu'est ce qu'il sera ? Il ne peut être humain !

-Mais je l'ai vu l'appeler maman ! Je l'ai vu accoucher et le serrer dans ses bras ! Bella est entrain d'accoucher, et si nous ne l'aidons pas tout de suite, Bella pourrait avoir des problèmes, de même que le bébé !

-Et si c'est un vampire, Alice ? Comprend bien que je ne peux aller contre les règles que j'ai instaurées ! Je devrais le tué ! Dit Aro, une lueur de désespoir dans les yeux.

- Non ! Je ne vous laisserais pas … ! Dit Rosalie, soudain interrompu par les cris de Bella.

Je courus tout de suite vers elle, et mis ma main sur son front. Il était bouillant. Ce n'était pas normal, c'était un vampire maintenant. Je soupirai et me concentra encore une fois, cherchant une solution. N'en trouvant pas, je commença à déshabiller Bella.

-Mais t'es folle ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Me cria Aro au visage.

-Elle DOIT accouchée, il serait trop dangereux de le laisser sortir seul !

Rosalie hocha la tête et me rejoignit, plaçant les vêtements de Bella sous celle-ci.

-Bon, je pense que c'est comme dans la série, tu te souviens Rose ? Celle ou les filles essayaient de séduire en deux semaines et tombaient enceinte ?

-Oui, je m'en rappelle.

-Bon, Jasper, passe moi ton manteau, et met ta main sur le front de Bella. Elle est trop chaude, ce n'est pas normal.

Jasper hocha la tête et fit ce que je lui avais dit.

-Rosalie, toi, tu t'occuperas du bébé quand il sera sorti. Vous autres, éloignez vous, on ne sait pas ce qu'il peut arriver.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et l'on entendit des pas venir vers nous. Caïus, Marcus, Alec, Aro, Félix et Démétri se placèrent devant nous, faisant face aux inconnus. J'eus peur pour Bella, si quelqu'un nous attaquait, nous ne pourrions pas la faire accoucher avant qu'elle n'en meurt.

Mais quand nous vîmes Charlie, Mike et Jane arrivés en courant, nos souffles se relâchèrent et Alec courut vers eux tout leur expliqué. Ils étaient paniqués mais ils nous faisaient confiance, et restaient éloignez de nous.

Je regardai Bella qui avait ouvert les yeux il y a quelques secondes.

-Bella, tu m'entends ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-D'accord, dès que je te le dirais, tu pousse de toutes de toutes tes forces, ok ma belle ?

Elle hocha encore une fois la tête, et poussa dès que je lui dis de le faire.

Le bébé sortis assez rapidement, et semblais normal. Il avait les yeux bleus très clairs, et des cheveux noirs corbeaux. C'était une fille.

-Oh mon dieu, elle est magnifique ! S'exclama Rosalie en la prenant dans ses bras pour la nettoyer avec son gilet.

Bella la regardait avec des yeux émerveillés, et tendis les bras dès que Rosalie eut fini d'essuyer sa fille. Rosalie fit un dernier baiser sur le front de la nouvelle née, et la plaça dans les bras de sa mère.

-Tu es si belle, lui dit Bella.

La petite ouvrit les yeux, et lui sourit, ce qui dit retenir son souffle a Bella. En effet, sa fille avait toutes ses dents, aucune ne manquaient.

-Mais, comment … ?

- Bella, je crois qu'elle est a moitié vampire, lui confia Eléazar.

-A moitié vampire ?

-Oui Bella, elle a du sang qui coule dans ses veines, un cœur qui bat, mais elle est immortelle.

Elle sourit et serra encore plus fort sa fille dans ses bras.

Aro s'approcha et caressa les cheveux de sa progéniture, qui appuya sa tête contre sa main quand il la passa sur sa joue.

- Comment veux-tu l'appeler ? Demanda t-il à la mère de son enfant.

Bella sembla réfléchir, puis elle sourit de toutes ses dents et dit.

-Iris Marie Volturi.

Aro, les larmes aux yeux, la serra dans ses bras.

POV Externe

Les autres découvrir plus tard qu'Iris était en faite le prénom de la mère des trois rois, et qu'ils avaient toujours rêvé d'avoir une fille qui possédait son nom.

Ils rentrèrent tous à Volterra, et se parlèrent pendant longtemps. Jane et Mike expliquèrent ce qu'ils avaient vécus, pendant que Marcus expliquait à Charlie ce que c'était que d'être vampire, et que Bella serrait Iris dans se bras.  
Le calme fut soudain interrompu par les paroles d'une Alice apeurée.

« L'ultime bataille, une dernière guerre.

Celle qui opposeras le bien et le mal,

La raison et la folie.

Les plus faibles mourront,

Et les plus fort gagnerons.

Mais seul une personne pourra sauvé les partisants du bien au partisants du mal.

Celui dont le coeur est pur,

Mais l'âme salie par le passé."

Après cela, le silence se fit. Personne n'osait parler, trop stupéfait par cette nouvelle. La guerre n'était pas fini, bien au contraire … Mais qui opposerait les Volturi, cette fois ci ?

* * *

**Alors, comme d'habitude, j'attends vos reviews avec impatiente, bonnes ou mauvaises.  
**

**Je vous fait de gros bisous, vous souhaite un bon week end et espère pouvoir vous posté le chapitre 22 à temps.  
**

**Chloé.  
**

**PS : Merci à toutes celles ou ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews tout au long de mon histoire, je vous adores ;)  
**


	23. Note d'Auteur 2

**Bonjour tous le monde ...**

**Non, ceci n'est pas un chapitre malheureusement.  
**

**Et il ne serra pas publier aujourd'hui pour deux raisons particulières.  
**

**La première est que mon chapitre n'est pas achevé. Je veux en faire un long, un beau, car après le Chapitre 22, il ne restera plus que l'épilogue à écrire.  
**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura plein de surprise dans le dernier chapitre !  
**

**Et la deuxième raison est que j'ai énormément, mais alors là énormément de chose à revoir, pour un énorme Exam.  
**

**Donc voilà, je suis vraiment désolée, mais je ne peux pas poster mon chapitre aujourd'hui.  
**

**J'essayerais de le poster Mercredi Soir,  
**

**Si ce n'est pas le cas il sera publier dimanche prochain.  
**

**Je vous remercie pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez déjà écrites, cela me touche vraiment.  
**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine avant -enfin- les vacances (pour les chanceux qui le seront)  
**

**J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop ...  
**

**Chloé  
**


	24. Chapter 22

**Hey !**

**Et oui, je suis en avance d'une heure, je rattrape mon retard =)  
**

**Je vous annonce aussi que finalement, il y aura aussi un Chapitre 23, pour vous remercier de votre attente.  
**

**Il y aura aussi un texte (Et oui, l'inspiration est revenue ^^)  
**

**Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui me lisent, je vous adore !  
**

**Bonne Lecture.  
**

* * *

Chapitre 22 :

POV Aro

-Super ! Et on est censés se battre contre qui, maintenant ? M'exaspérais-je.

-Je ne sais pas, Aro, me répondit Bella en serrant notre fille plus fort dans ces bras. Mais il va falloir nous entrainez encore plus, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose …

-Moi non plus mon ange …. Moi non plus …

POV Externe

Et ils le firent. Pendant les mois qui suivirent, ils alternèrent les rôles. La moitié s'entraînait, l'autre développait ses pouvoirs. C'est comme cela que l'on découvrit que Mike pouvait devenir invisible, et rendre les autres dans le même état.

Les liens entre les Volturi et les anciens Cullen s'étaient resserrés après la naissance de la petite Iris. Jasper avait même été jusqu'à crée de nouveaux papiers d'identité à sa famille, changeant leur nom plein de mauvais souvenir en un nouveau nom prometteur de bonheur, celui des Volturi.

Bella s'était découvert une passion pour la musique et l'écriture. Elle avait écrit plusieurs berceuse pour sa fille, et avait apprit a joué de la guitare pour la lui joué. Iris était heureuse, et grandissait très vite. Trois mois après sa naissance, elle paraissait avoir 14ans. D'ailleurs, au bal organisé par les Volturi –qui avait été reporté de quelques mois a cause de l'enlèvement de Jane- elle avait attirée plusieurs jeune vampire, de suite chassés par un papa poule furieux de l'attention masculine qu'apportait son enfant. Il est vrai que la mère et la fille étaient magnifiques dans leurs robes d'époques rouges et noires … Elles avaient fait tournées des centaines de têtes sur leurs passages ! Et causés des grognements et regards jaloux de la part des femmes.

Mais passons, ce n'est pas le plus important. Même Iris s'entrainait. Certes beaucoup moins que les Vampires adultes, mais elle s'entrainait à se défendre, au cas où. Tout pouvait arriver, et les Volturi ne pouvaient s'entrainer que plus fort, ne sachant pas encore la puissance que possédaient leurs adversaires.

L'une des seules peur que les Volturi n'avaient jamais eut, c'était bien la peur de l'inconnu. En général, ils avaient toujours un train d'avance sur leurs ennemis. La ils n'avaient rien, rien du tout … Et ils avaient peur, plus qu'ils n'osaient l'avoués ….

POV Bella

-Iris ? Viens me voir s'il te plait !

-Non, Mama ! Je n'aime pas cette robe, je ne veux pas me montrer avec ! Râla-t-elle, avec son accent si particulier, un mélange d'américain et d'italien.

-Chérie, c'est déjà cool que ton père ait accepté de nous laisser faire une fête pour noël avec tout ce qui se passe, alors arrête de te plaindre !

-Pff … d'accord j'arrive !

Ma fille s'approcha de moi, et je ne pus m'empêcher, un sourire nostalgique prit place sur mes lèvres. Elle avait grandit si vite … J'aurais aimé pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras, qu'elle est une croissance normal. Mais c'était ma fille, et j'acceptais tout d'elle. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de moi, et fit un tour sur elle-même. Elle avait un gout assez gothique, et je comprenais qu'elle n'aimait pas cette robe. Car malgré qu'elle lui aille parfaitement bien, elle était fade comparée à d'habitude.

-Bah …. Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas cette robe ? Elle te va très bien !

-Mama, tu sais très bien pourquoi je ne l'aime pas ! En plus regarde, elle est blanche !

-Alala … Bon, prend cette robe, ce collier et ces chaussures, je pense que cela te plaira, lui souris-je.

20 minutes, elle ressortait tout sourire. Elle portait maintenant une robe noire, bustier, longue jusqu'aux genoux, avec un cerceau sous les volant qui lui donnais un petit air de princesse sombre. Elle avait gardé ses bas rayés noirs et blancs, avait enfilé ses talons hauts et avait mit le collier près du cou que je lui avais offert i mois.

- Tu es … Magnifique !

-Merci Mama ! Tu pourrais essayer la même en violette ? Comme ça on refera tourner les têtes, me dit-elle avec une œillade complice.

Je rigolai, et partie me changée. Quand je revins dans la chambre, Alec et Jane nous avaient rejoints, ainsi que le compagnon de celle-ci. Jane et Alec avaient très facilement acceptée leurs petites sœurs, et j'étais heureuse de les voir s'entendre aussi bien.

-Vous êtes magnifiques ! Dit Alec.  
-Et moi, ne suis-je pas belle ? Dit Jane avec un énorme sourire.

-Bien sûr que si !

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, mon fils, dit Aro en entrant dans la pièce. Vous êtes toutes les trois magnifiques, de vraies beautés.

-Merci chéri, lui répondit-je en l'embrassant doucement.

-Bon, avant que je ne change d'avis, allons dans la salle de banquets. Ce serait quand même dommage d'avoir organiser tout çà pour rien, non ?

-Si, tu as raison. Allez les enfants, on y va !

….

POV Externe

Quelques heures plus tard, tous les Volturi étaient entrain de faire noël. Ils dansaient, chantaient, buvaient. Bella avait développé son pouvoir d'humanité sur tout le monde, ce qui permettait à sa famille de se prendre une cuite, pour la première fois depuis un bon bout de temps.

Chacun avait sa façon de faire la fête. Certains buvaient tellement qu'ils devenaient très vite souls, d'autres préféraient dansés et chantés. Mais il y avait aussi les timides, ceux qui n'aimaient pas trop l'agitation. Mike en faisait parti. S réputation de gros connard fêtard était fausse, au contraire, il était plus réservé comme garçon. Mais bon, quand on est chef de l'équipe de football du lycée, il faut se comporter comme tel, non ?

Il se souvenait de sa rencontre avec Bella comme si c'était hier. Elle était apparue, si belle et si simple, comparée aux filles fausses et fades de Forks. Il avait tout d'abord voulu la séduire, en même temps, qui n'avait pas eu de penser de ce genre en voyant cette fille ? Mais il avait très vite compris qu'elle n'était pas intéressé par lui, mais par Edward Cullen, rebaptiser Edward-gros-connard-prétentieux-Cullen par lui-même. Mike avait voulu des centaines de fois frappé ce type, mais quand il se rendait compte maintenant que c'était un vampire, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir écrasé son envie à chaque fois.

Quand le connard était parti, Bella était anéanti. Mike aurait pu en profiter pour se rapprocher de Bella, et de la séduire. Mais il tenait trop à elle, et sentait que ce n'était pas le moment, qu'elle ne supporterait pas de l'oublier si vite. Il n'a jamais su, avant de revoir Bella une fois transformé, qu'elle avait autant enduré. Si il l'avait su, il aurait été capable de nagé jusqu'en Italie s'il le savait. Bella était sa meilleure amie, et il n'aurait jamais pu avoir la conscience tranquille si l'autre ordure était encore vivante.

Et maintenant, Bella était sa belle-mère. C'était assez étrange comme situation, mais il n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux. Malgré l'abus qu'il avait subit, il réussissait à vivre avec tout l'amour que son âme sœur lui portait, et à oublier ce malheur …

A la surprise de tout le monde, Caïus aussi n'était pas d'humeur à festoyer. Il restait dans son coin, sur son trône, regardant sa famille s'amusée. Il pensait à l'avenir. Et si, encore une fois, il venait à perdre l'un d'entre eux ? Même avec son apparence d'homme dur, il ne pouvait cacher cela. C'était trop fort.

Pour la première fois, Caïus Volturi avait peur. Et il n'aimait pas cela, pas du tout.

Et il avait raison d'avoir peur … Soudain les portes principales claquèrent contre les murs, et l'on entendit des bruits de pas rapides, comme si des centaines de personnes couraient vers la salle de banquets. Et c'était le cas …

Mike dit à tout le monde de se pousser contre les murs, et de ne plus bouger. Chaque couple se serra dans leurs bras, et Bella cacha Iris derrière elle, faisant barrière avec son corps.

Mike les rendit invisibles, et Bella forma un mur de protection autour d'eux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, deux visages pas si étrangers apparurent …

Lola sursauta, et les hommes tournèrent la tête vers elle …

La guerre allait commencer.

* * *

**Non, cette fois je ne ferais pas de citation de Shrek du style : Rallumez torche, brandissez fourche.**

**Et oui, j'ai un humour de merde, et je l'assume x)  
**

**Se sera bientôt la fin de ENFIN RÉUNIS ... Ca me manqueras d'écrire tout les samedi soir ^^  
**

**Mais bon, il faut bien qu'il y ait une fin, et celle ci approche, contrairement à la fin du monde ...  
**

**Sérieux, qui y a cru ? :D  
**

**NOUS SOMMES DES SURVIVANTS ! YOUPI ! \O/  
**

**Euh ... Ouai ...  
**

**Enfin bref, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre =)  
**

**Voici mon texte (Un de mes préférés *_*) :  
**

_Tu sais, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Je continue de penser à toi, jour et nuit, 24 heures sur 24. Je continue de rêver qu'un jour, tu viendras vers moi, et que_

_ tu ne me laisseras plus jamais m'éloigner. Que tu m'empêcheras de re faire une connerie comme celle de te quitter. Mais pourquoi j'ai fais çà ? Pourquoi je suis _

_aussi conne, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me passé de toi ? Comment j'ai pu croire qu'en te laissant, mes sentiments allaient s'évaporés, comme par magie ! Tout _

_cela à cause de ma putain de jalousie … Et j'ai essayé de t'oublier, je te le jure, tellement fort ! Mais j'ai tellement besoin de toi, que cela m'aie devenu _

_impossible ! Reviens moi, je t'en supplie … Je suis censée faire quoi moi, sans toi ? Tu es ma drogue, ma vie, mon oxygène. Alors s'il te plait, ne m'abandonne _

_pas. Ne me laisse plus partir, et aide moi à faire en sorte que tout redevienne comme avant. Emmène-moi de nouveau dans ce magnifique conte de fée, celui _

_dans lequel je me croyais quand tu me serrais dans tes bras, et que tu m'embrassais et tu sais que pourtant je n'y crois pas, à ces contes débiles. Alors s'il te _

_plait, je t'en supplie … Devient à nouveau mon homme, celui qui sera toujours là pour moi, celui qui m'aimeras à jamais ! Emmène moi encore dans notre pays _

_des merveilles, Bébé, j'ai tant besoin d'y retourner …_

__**Et oui, j'écris beaucoup, c'est comme çà quand j'écris ce que je ressens ^^  
**

**Merci à ceux qui auront eus le courage de lire ce pavé,  
**

**Je vous souhaite d'agréable vacances (Pour ceux qui ont la chance d'en avoir) et d****e joyeuses fêtes.**  


******A la semaine prochaine pour le 23è Chapitre ^^  
**

******Gros bisous,  
**

******.Chloé.  
**


	25. Chapter 23

**Hello =)**

**Voilà, alors vu que c'est le dernier chapitre, je l'ai fait un peu plus long que d'habitude.  
**

**JE ne vais pas écrire un pavé comme d'habitude, juste remercier deux nouvelles lectrices :  
**

**Merci pour ta review, Amande16, elle m'a beaucoup touchée :D (Et malheureusement, il y a de moins en moins de monde qui ne pense pas au physique mais au coeur.)  
**

**Et aussi merci à man0n, si tu veux, tu peux me contacter sur mon adresse mail pour FF : mademoiselle-aime-le-rock (sans les espaces) :)  
**

**Donc voilà, Bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

Chapitre 23

- Tiens, tiens ! Qu'avons-nous là … montre toi Aro, au lieu de te cacher ! Dit l'un des deux chefs, avec un accent très prononcé.

Aro allait y aller, mais Bella l'arrêta d'un geste de la main, et se servit de l'un de ses dons pour découvrir ceux que possédaient leurs adversaires. Elle y découvrit des dons mineur, mais réussi à en trouver un permettant de changer d'apparence. Elle le copia, prit l'apparence de son âme sœur, se découvrit, puis s'avança.

- Que me veux-tu ? Pourquoi viens-tu troubler ma fête ? Dit Bella, amusée et paniquée par cette situation singulière.

- Voyons, Aro ! Tu sais très bien que j'allais venir, un jour ou l'autre, non ? Je te l'avais pourtant juré, quand tu m'as volé mon trône avec ton armée de vampire lobotomiser.

Lola voulut lui envoyer une boule de feux dans ses bijoux de familles, mais elle abandonna. Elle ne voulait pas que cela dégénère à cause d'elle.

Pendant ce temps là, Bella continuait sa comédie :

-Je m'en doutais, mais je ne savais pas que tu viendrais si tôt !

-Tôt ?! Tu as une étrange façon de compter le temps mon cher ami ! Cela fait plus de 1500 ans que je prépare ma vengeance !

Bella voulut rire, mais se retint. 1500 ans pour un minable petit plan de vengeance ?

_Il doit en avoir des neurones dans son petit crâne de brun, pouffa sa conscience. _

Apparemment, elle n'avait pas été si silencieuse qu'elle ne le pensait.

-Qu'est ce que tu trouves drôle ? Dit l'un des hommes derrière les chefs, s'avançant vers Bella jusqu'à ce que leur torse ne soit plus qu'a quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Bella sourit, fit un geste de la main à sa famille pour leur faire comprendre de ne surtout pas bouger, et repris sa forme normal. Le garde, surpris, recula d'un pas. Il regarda l'un de ses acolytes, cherchant une réponse à ses questions, probablement pour savoir s'il était impliqué là dedans, mais son ami nia fermement.

-Mais que … ? Qui êtes vous ? Où est Aro Volturi ?! Gronda le grand brun en ordonnant à son garde de s'éloigner de moi d'un signe de tête.

- Qui suis-je ? Bonne question mon ami, très bonne question. D'abord, dites moi qui vous êtes, vous !

Le ton calme Bella surpris sa famille, et fis sourire les trois Rois.

_Décidément, je l'aime bien celle là ! S'exclama Caïus par la pensée._

-Je suis Stefan, deuxième chef du clan Roumains, représentant de mes patries ! Sous quel titre oseriez vous vous présentez, jeune pucelle !?

Aro, voyant son âme sœur bouillir de rage face au nom que lui avait donné leur ennemi, s'approcha sans le moindre bruit vers sa compagne, et posa sa main invisible aux Roumains sur l'épaule de sa future femme. Bella se détendit immédiatement, bomba le torse, et annonça d'une voix fière et forte :

-Je me nomme Isabella Marie Swan Volturi, Sœur de Marcus et de Caïus Volturi, Compagne et futur femme d'Aro Volturi, Mère d'Iris Marie Volturi, Représentante de Jasper Whitlock, Alice Brandon, Rosalie Volturi, Mike Newton, Charlie Swan, nouveaux membres du clan Volturi, et de toutes la garde de Volterra !

Bella fit un signe de la main à Mike pour qu'ils fassent apparaître tous les Volturi, qui se décolèrent de tous les murs de la salle et se placèrent derrière la futur Reine De Volterra, a part ses frères et sœurs rois et reines et son âme sœur, qui se placèrent sur la même ligne qu'elle.

-J'ose me présenter sous le titre de future Reine de Volterra, vampire émotionnel, et mère d'une première hybride, mi humaine, mi vampire !

A ce moment là, la petite d'à peine un an se posta entre sa mère et son père, en paressant 18, et défia le deuxième chef des Roumains d'un regard aussi noir que tous les enfers réunis.

- Et j'ose aussi ordonner au premiers chef du clan des Roumains, celui au dessus de tous, d'avoir le courage de se poster devant moi et de me dire par qu'elle stupidité vous avez pu osez nous dérangez pendant nos fêtes ! Finit Bella en grognant.

Les adversaires ne bougeait plus, bouche bée. Ils n'auraient jamais pu se douter que la femme d'Aro serait aussi puissante, jamais.

Soudain, un mouvement parcouru l'armée adverse. Deux colonnes se formèrent, laissant un petit couloir entre les deux, faisant apparaître un jeune homme blond. Il portait une armure orné de plusieurs motifs sans doute ancestrale, et Bella ne put s'empêchée de détailler sa dague, petite épée avec une poignée d'or et de rubis, absolument magnifique. Mais elle n'avait qu'une question : Pourquoi cette dague ?

Le jeune homme continua d'avancer à vitesse humaine, calmement, bombant le torse fièrement. Alice et Rosalie reconnurent qu'il était magnifique, malgré le fait que c'était le chef de leurs ennemis. Il paraissait jeune, à peine plus de 25 ans en âge humain. Ses courts cheveux blonds remonter en une petite crête sur sa tête lui donnait un petit air rebelle, que son armure cassait immédiatement. Elles appréciaient son physique, mais n'apprécieraient surement pas son mental. De toute façon, leurs âmes sœur les comblaient complètement.

Une fois en face de Bella, et malgré la bataille qui allait sûrement se dérouler dans quelques minutes, le jeune homme s'inclina respectueusement devant elle, à la surprise de ses congénères.

- Bonjour Isabella, je suis désolée si nous vous interrompons lors d'une fête, mais nous devons nous … entretenir avec votre compagnon, finit-il avec une grimace.

- Si ce battre est une manière de vous parler, je me demande comment vous avez pu être éduqué, jeune homme !

- Je vous jure qu'il n'y a rien à douter de ma bonne éducation, madame. Pour être franc, je ne voulais pas autant que mon frère récupérer Volterra. Il a toujours eu une espèce de passion pour cette ville. Et vu qu'il est mon frère, la seule famille qu'il me reste, je préfère le suivre.

-Je comprends. Avant que je ne vous demande une unique faveur, puis je savoir sous qu'elle titre vous vous présentez, à votre tour ? Dit Bella, la tête haute et la poitrine bombée.

- Oh, excusez-moi pour cette impolitesse, ma reine. Je suis Vladimir, Chef absolu du clan Roumains, et frère du deuxième chef du clan, représentant de nos patries.

POV Vladimir

Quand je lui annonçai mon titre, une pointe de nostalgie et de tristesse ne put s'empêcher de s'échapper de ma voix, montrant qu'il manquait quelque chose à mon titre.

Effectivement, j'avais eus d'autres frères et sœur, quelques années auparavant. Je n'avais jamais été aussi proches d'eux que je ne l'étais avec Stefan, notre ainé, mais je les appréciais tout de même …

Nous étions une famille de sept enfants. Nos parents été morts d'un accident de cheval quand nous étions tout petit, ce qui fit que seulement Stefan, qui avait à ce moment là 12 années, se souvenait vraiment d'eux. Stefan c'était occupé de nous tous, avait travaillé pour nous nourrir, et endossait plus le rôle de père que de grand frère.

Les années passèrent, et je devins majeur. Mes cinq frères et sœurs avait chacun entre dix et quinze ans, et commençais chacun à travailler un peu dans notre champs familiale. Le soir de noël, nous étions tous restez à la belle étoile, pour fêter pour la première fois ce jour de partage.

Nous avions échangés nos cadeaux. Rien de spécial, ni de trop cher, bien entendu. Malgré les sept pairs de mains que nous faisions tous regroupés, cela ne suffisait pas pour que nous soyons assez riches pour acheter de véritable bijoux.

Nos deux sœurs avaient eues des poupées, elles n'avaient que onze jeunes années … Nos trois frères avaient eus de petits jouets en bois, que nous avions taillés les filles et nous, ils étaient ravis, à dix, treize et quatorze ans, à notre époque, il fallait garder une ambiance d'enfance. La nuit était vite tombée, et nous nous apprêtions à rentrés quand nous avions entendus des bruits. Nous avions demandés à nos trois jeunes frères de protéger nos deux sœurs, et nous étions munis de simples bâtons. Et nous avions été attaqués.

Des hommes nous avaient attrapés par le cou et mordus, avaient fait pareille avec une de nos sœurs et l'un de nos frères, les plus vieux, et avaient emportés les autres. J'aurais voulus les rattrapés, mais j'étais paralysé au sol par une douleur extraordinaire, tout comme Stefan.

Quelques jours plus tard, nous nous étions réveillés Stefan et moi, seul. Nous avions cherchés les membres de notre famille pendant un long moment, mais ne les avions jamais retrouvé nous en avons conclu qu'ils étaient tous morts.

Je secoua la tête et retourna au moment présent.

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, je parlais calmement avec la compagne de mon ennemi, alors que nous étions pourtant au début en train de lancer l'assaut. Je ne sais comment, mais elle forçait le respect, de part son apparence.

Et puis soudain je compris. Les morsures sur ses bras. Elle possédait des dizaines, que dis-je, des vingtaines de morsures sur ses bras. Je ne sais pas si elle les avait eues au combat, si elle avait été torturée ou autre, mais les morsures, plus l'espèce d'aura de force qu'elle dégageait m'obligeais à m'incliner en quelques sortes.

Elle du se rendre compte que je fixais ses bras, quand elle recouvrit soudainement ses bras, avec juste quelques mots qui expliquaient son attitude :

-Trop compliqué, et cela ne vous regarde pas. Puis je vous demander ma faveur maintenant ? Dit-elle d'une voix incertaine.

- Bien sur !

- Nous aurons un seul combat. Moi et un autre Volturi de mon choix, contre deux d'entre vous. Pas de mort si possible. Si vous gagnez contre les deux miens, Volterra vous reviendra. Si nous gagnions, vous partirez à jamais, et ne viendrez plus jamais, à moins que je n'invite l'un d'entre vous. Êtes-vous en accord avec moi, Vladimir, Chef du Clan Roumains ?

JE réfléchis un instant et accepta.

-Bien, reprit-elle. Choisissez vos combattants. Jasper ? Veux tu combattre à mes coter ?

Un jeune homme blond s'avança en souriant, et se plaça a coter d'elle. Les autres reculèrent un peu plus vers les trônes, et le jeune homme dit une chose qui me fit sourire malgré moi.

- Dommage pour toi Bella, se ne sera pas un corps à corps entre nous deux, lui dit il avec un clin d'œil.

« Bella » pouffa, mais se reprit bien vite.

-Mon frère, que fais-tu ? Nous devons nous battre, pas joué ! Me reprocha violemment Stefan.

-Je sais ce que je fais.

Il resta silencieux pendant un moment, puis abdiqua. Il l'avait toujours fait, car j'étais un plus fin stratège que lui. C'est pour cela que c'était moi le Chef suprême.

-Bien. Mais je veux combattre, avec George à mes côtés !

Je regardais le dit George, l'un des vampires les plus imposants que nous avions dans notre armée.

_Mais ça ne suffiras pas pour les battre, affirma ma conscience._

Je le savais, mais laissa mon frère faire le mauvais choix. J'en avais marre de toujours le suivre, et ci cela ce finissait en défaite, j'en serais plutôt soulagé.

Les combattants se mirent en place, toujours dans ce calme si troublant. Je soupçonnais même les Volturi de posséder un empathe, se qui expliquerais en partie le comportement sage de mes troupes.

Les duels commencèrent. Ce fut d'abord George contre Isabella, et le jeune Jasper contre mon frère Stefan, mais ils échangèrent bien vite les rôles. Isabella se fit prendre par le cou par mon frère Stefan, mais elle s'en extirpa plus facilement que je ne l'aurais cru, se qui déstabilisa mon frère.

Jasper, lui, attrapa George par le bras, le balança contre le mur, et lui brisa le cou en quelque seconde. Le jeune homme releva la tête vers moi, s'excusant de la mise à mort de mon soldat, mais je hochais tout simplement la tête. Je ne lui en voulais pas.

Par contre, mon frère était beaucoup plus furieux que moi, et cela ce vit lorsque qu'il arracha soudainement le bras d'Isabella avec une haine qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit.

Je fronçai les sourcils, confus. Mais ce sentiment fut vite remplacer par la surprise lorsque je vis Isabella courir vers mon frère, attraper sa jambe et la tordre. Stefan tomba a terre et la jeune reine en profita pour récupérer son bras et le ressouder je ne sais comment à son corps.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévue, c'est que mon frère se releva plus vite que prévu, et la plaqua au sol, les mains serrer autour d son cou graciles, avec tellement de force que quelques fissures se créaient.

-Mon frère, nous avons gagné, arrête !

Il n'arrêta pas. Isabella suffoqua inutilement, avant de commencer à battre des jambes et des bras.

Une jeune fille cria. La fille d'Isabella, Iris Marie Volturi, si j'avais bien entendu. Elle courut vers mon frère et le poussa de toutes ses forces, mais cela ne suffit pas. Avec sa moitié de force vampirique, elle ne réussit à le décaler que de quelques centimètres.

Stefan, fou de rage, se releva et lui donna un uppercut qui l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce s'écraser contre le mur.

Je vis rouge. Cette jeune fille venait tout juste de réveiller quelque chose en moi … quelque chose de destructeur pour mon ainé.

Je courus vers lui et le plaqua contre une colonne.

-Comment oses tu … comment oses tu attaqué ton ainé ?!

-J'ose, car tu as fait du mal à mon autre ! Hurlais-je.

Il écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche. Trop tard. Je sortis ma dague, celle que j'avais depuis tout petit, que j'avais renforcé avec mon venin et décorer avec des rubis.

-Il est temps d'en finir, mon frère. Adieu.

Il voulut crier, mais la dague s'enfonça entre ses deux yeux.

Je retirai mon arme, l'essuya sur ma cape et courut vers mon âme sœur. Elle s'était un peu ouverte, mais le venin la guérissait déjà. Je lui tendis ma main gantée, et elle la prit après un petit moment d'hésitation.

Quand elle se retrouva à mon niveau, elle me regarda enfin dans les yeux. Et elle comprit. Elle comprit que nous ne pourrions plus nous passés l'un de l'autre, que nous ne serons séparés que par la fin de notre existence.

N'oubliant pas mes bonnes manières, je baisai la main de la femme dont j'avais besoin, et me dirigea vers ses parents.

-Aro et Isabella Volturi, Roi et Reine de Volterra, Mère et Père d'Iris Marie Volturi. Elle est mon autre, ma compagne, mon âme sœur. Je vous demande la permission de l'aimer, de la chérir, et de pouvoir m'unir à elle pour l'éternité.

Aro sembla surprit, mais pas Isabella. Elle hocha la tête, et me tendit ses bras. Je m'avançai vers elle, et la serra dans les miens avec hésitation. Je ne sais pas comment elle fit, mais elle me montra un concentrer de toute sa vie. Elle se recula et m'adressa un regard d'avertissement, que je compris de suite. « Faites du mal à ma fille, et je vous tuerais. » Je hochai la tête puis me tourna vers Aro.

Il me tendit la main, m'ordonna de la prendre. Je le laissai lire dans tous mes souvenirs. Une fois fait, il recula d'un pas, pris sa compagne par la main, et hocha la tête positivement.

Je sentis des bras chauds entourés ma taille, et su de suite qu'ils appartenaient à ma moitié.

- Moi, Princesse Iris Marie Volturi, Fille d'Aro et D'Isabella Marie Volturi, Nièce De Caïus et d'Athénodora Volturi, ainsi que de Marcus et de Lola Volturi. Sœur de Jane et d'Alec Volturi. J'accepte d'être ta compagne d'éternité.

Je souris et l'embrassa pour la première fois.

-Roh, c'est trop sérieux tout çà ! Allez hop ! Vous, l'armée du jeune prince Volturi, installés vous, et participer à la fête ! On s'ennuie là ! Dit Démétri.

POV Externe

Et malgré les plans de départ, malgré que normalement, les roumains fussent leurs ennemis, les Volturi passèrent outre, et fêtèrent noël comme prévu, les intégrant dans leur clan.

* * *

**J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plairas autant que les précédents :)**

**Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivie tout au long de cette histoire.  
**

**Je posterais l'Épilogue dimanche prochain.  
**

**L'un de mes derniers textes :  
**

_- Tu vois, toi, t'es le seul gars qui ai réussi à autant capté mon attention. Le plus beau, le plus magnifique mec de la terre entière ne pourrait espérer t'arriver à la cheville ! T'es _

_pas un mannequin, je l'admets. Mais avec toutes les qualités que tu as … Putain, tu es juste parfait ! Tu es drôle, gentil, un petit peu jaloux, romantique, gentleman… t'es le _

_gars dont je rêve depuis que j'ai six ans. Tu es le meilleur, le best, le plus merveilleux homme que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Même avec toutes les peurs que j'ai, l'immense _

_jalousie que je peux ressentir rien qu'en te voyant avec une de tes amies, tu m'aimes encore. Tu passes ton temps à essayer de me convaincre que tu es toujours aussi _

_amoureux de moi, que tes sentiments n'ont pas changés, que je suis la femme de ta vie. Tu ne lâches rien, même quand je te supplie de me laissée, et crois moi j'en suis _

_heureuse. Ça me prouve que tu me connais, que je compte pour toi. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir être à la hauteur …  
_

_Hey, tu sais quoi ? Qu'importe l'avis de ma famille, de mes amis, ou de qui que ce soit. J'arriverais à combattre ma peur, rien que pour toi. Et après cela, quand je pourrais au moins espérer un minimum te mériter, je viendrais te voir, et t'embrasserais comme jamais je ne l'ai fait. Et là, on pourra de nouveau se moquer de ce que disent les autres, vivre dans notre bulle, tout comme avant. On sera juste tout les deux, Bébé, je te le promais. **Rien qu**_**_e tout les deux._ **

**__Merci à celle qui auront eu le courage de lire tout ceci. C'est ce qui m'arrive réellement, donc si vous trouvez le texte réaliste, c'est normal.  
**

**Encore mille fois merci à mes lectrices, je vous aimes toutes, j'ai été heureuse de lire les reviews que vous avez (ou pas) laissé sur mes chapitres.  
**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine, et vous dit à l'année prochaine.  
**

**Gros bisous les filles,  
**

**.Chloé.  
**


	26. Epilogue

**Voilà !**

**Ce dernier chapitre sonneras la fin ultime de E-R, et aussi par la même occasion mon "job" d'écrivain ...  
**

**Je reviendrais peut être avec une autre histoire, qui sait :)  
**

**En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne et courte lecture.  
**

* * *

EPILOGUE

Quelques moi plus tard …

- Chérie, qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? Cria Aro, paniqué par les hurlements de sa femme.

-Je … Je ne sais pas ! C'est comme quand …. Ah ! Hurla Bella.

Elle avait comme une impression de déjà vu. Deux ans auparavant, elle avait eu Iris, lors de ces douleurs. Et maintenant, elle était sûre qu'un deuxième se préparait à sortir.

Mais pourquoi fallait il que celui-ci arrive le jour de l'anniversaire de Jane, en plein milieu de la fête ?

-Aro, fait moi accouché ! J'en ai marre là ça fait trop … Aaaaahh !

Aro l'aida peine. Un petit garçon aux cheveux blanc comme neige et aux yeux violets sorti. Il était troublant de par son apparence particulière, mais tout de même magnifique.

- Comment veux-tu l'appeler, Aro ? Cette fois, c'est à toi de choisir ! Dit Bella en lui tendant le petit, qui avait été soigneusement enveloppé dans un drap par sa mère.

-Il s'appellera … Théo ! Théo Volturi !

Le petit passa de bras en bras, et se retrouva vite dans ceux de sa grande sœur, celle dont la fête d'anniversaire avait finalement été annulée.

- C'est le plus beau cadeau que je n'aurais jamais pu avoir, dit elle, du venin pleins les yeux.

_**Ils croyaient que tout irait bien, que leur malheur avait brûlé avec les corps de leurs ennemis…**_

_**Mais tapis dans l'ombre, se préparait une nouvelle menace, celle contre laquelle beaucoup pourrait enfin se vengées …**_

_**L'armée de Maria se préparait, à l'abri des regards.**_

_**Mais qui sait, si au moment venu, ils oseraient vraiment attaqués ?**_

_**FIN (peut être ...)**_

* * *

**Et oui, peut être, car il se pourrait que je fasse un OS indépendant, où il se passerait pleins de choses ^^ **

**Je remercie infiniment toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont suivie, qui m'ont lue, reviewer, et qui ont ajouter mon histoire dans leurs favoris !  
**

**Et comme mon histoire, tout ce finis bien pour moi ...  
**

**Mon dernier texte, qui montre ce que j'éprouve à ce jour, grâce à un garçon merveilleux =) :  
**

_Du bonheur à l'état pur. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi heureuse, et crois moi ça fait du bien. Surtout quand la cause de ma joie, c'est toi. J'ai envie de _

_danser, de chanter, de rire, de sourire ! En à peine quelques minutes, mon humeur est passée de déprimante à exaltante. Je suis comme sur un petit nuage, un petit nuage _

_tout doux et rose. Je rêve de pouvoir te reprendre dans mes bras, de t'embrasser de nouveau ! Et tu sais quoi ? Je suis plus qu'euphorique, parce que maintenant c'est _

_possible ! Je t'aime, bordel, et ça me fais tellement de bien de pouvoir enfin te le dire. Tant de mois passé à écrire des textes tristes, ô combien déprimant. Et là, d'un coup, _

_Bam ! Un texte, racontant ma joie. Ca va faire un choque pour mes fans ! J'ai l'impression que je vais m'envolée, tellement je me sens légère, tout d'un coup ! Et tu veux _

_savoir ? Toi et moi ça dureras cette fois. On passera le cap des un ans, puis des deux, puis des trois ! Aucune autre fille, ni aucun autre gars ne nous séparera, cette fois ! _

_Même mes peurs ne feront pas le poids ! Je t'aime, bébé. Et crois moi, je te le dis pas pour la dernière fois, loin de là._

**Ca me fait un peu mal au coeur d'arreter mon histoire, mais il faut bien une fin à tout ^^**_**  
**_**Merci encore, je vous aimes tous à ma façon, mes lectrices et lecteurs =)  
**

**J'espère vous retrouvez plus tard sur une autre histoire, si la passion et le temps venait à m'en faire écrire une nouvelle.  
**

**Gros bisous à tous, bonne année, bonne santé, amitié et amour à volonté !  
**

**.Chloé.  
**


End file.
